


【朱白】无名之名

by lynnun



Series: 【朱白】无名之名 [1]
Category: Chinese actors RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 73,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnun/pseuds/lynnun
Summary: 朱白rps，犯罪文，黑的LOFTERID：堂前乌鹊_鸦仔URL：https://monkeytrick.lofter.com/





	1. 木香

【RPS预警】  
私设：“胡杨”是居居借用的假名字哦~  
老规矩，犯罪文。  
估计又要被老福特屏蔽预警了（头秃）

-1 木香  
凌晨两点过半，雨还在下，一家隐在街市僻静处的酒馆里仍然不时传出笑闹声。老板娘木香正一边用软布擦拭着酒杯一边听那群喝的东倒西歪的男人吹牛。  
“木香！你明天就和我去吧！我都求了你几个星期了！”  
一个戴着酒瓶底一样眼镜的西装男人红着脸，扯着嗓子央求道。木香却撇了撇嘴说道。  
“说了明天学校有运动会，我没法应你的约哦。”  
“别妄想啦！木香就算睡懒觉也不会跟你出去的啊！”另一个西装男人嬉笑着打断他，其他人也一起应和。红脸男人被他一推，杯子没端稳，酒水洒了一地。男人们轰笑作一团。  
“哎呀！又弄的满地都是。”木香嗔怒了一句，随后又笑着说道，“你们啊！每天除了打柏青哥就是来我这里耍酒疯，都是废柴啊！”  
“我们也有做事啊！”西装男子不服气的申辩了一句，脚下一滑摔倒在了吧台前。其他人只好七手八脚把他拽起来，人已经彻底醉了，脚下还在滑，实在是太麻烦。木香皱了皱眉头，不再搭理。

好不容易送走这群酒鬼，木香的店也总算可以休息了。忽然柜台后面的门被推开，一个年轻男人走了出来，径直从酒柜满满的酒瓶后面拿出一个黑色盒子。木香也走了进来，看男人在检查设备便没有搭话，稍等了一会儿仍不见男人说话，她却欲言又止。男人察觉出了她的异样，看了她一眼问道，  
“怎么了？”  
“哦，没怎么。”木香搓搓手又看向男人手里正在鼓捣的东西。男人从那黑色盒子里取出来一张黑色SD卡又更换了新的存储卡后，将其组装好放回了原处。  
“明天还要再拍吗？”女人问道。  
“嗯…我回去先把数据导出，如果不满意就还得再麻烦你了。”  
男人悠然说完，将东西整理好后正要离开。木香叫住了他，又从冷藏柜里拿出了一瓶波子汽水递了过去，男人有些意外。  
“新出的口味，你先尝尝。”  
木香说道，男人说了声谢谢接过了汽水。  
“啵！”的一声，瓶中的气泡变得细密，蓝色的瓶身上顿时跃动起了波纹，透明玻璃珠被液体裹着上下翻滚。

“你来日本有多久了？日语说的已经像模像样了呢。”木香看他年纪轻轻，行事却是干练稳重，没有毛头小子的那种莽劲。男人放下汽水说道，“半年而已…”  
“为什么来啊？看起来你还是个学生吧，可又不见你上课……”木香试探性的问道，忽然发现男人转头看她立刻道歉说道，  
“哎呀，对不起，我不该这么多嘴…”  
“没关系，我不介意。”  
男人笑着说道，新出的汽水口味有些涩，他并不是太喜欢，只喝了几口。轻轻摇晃玻璃瓶，那颗波子就会碰在杯壁上，咔咔啦啦的响。木香见他不愿意再说话也就不再问，转身回了吧台。男人向她道别时说道，  
“明天大概还是九点多，我会来店里再检查一次设备，到时候就麻烦你了。”

“你来就行，我也不介意的。”  
木香总对他十分温柔。几个月前，男人突然出现在她的店里，之后便经常光顾。但并不饮酒，只点茶或乌龙茶兑酒一类的轻饮料。她看年轻人面目十分清秀，性格也温和，便忍不住亲近一些，更多的是好奇。  
木香的婚姻不幸，好不容易摆脱那个废柴无用，酗酒家暴的无用丈夫后便一直独居，一开始邻居和一些主妇朋友还会积极带她去参加主妇联谊，她也以为自己可以拥有新的婚姻，不过参加过几次后她也逐渐认清了自己这个年龄大概是遇不上心仪的另一半了。而且她还有一个上国中的女儿，正在叛逆期，每天都在做明星梦，母女两人冷战了快有两个月，而且女儿每天都说在朋友家压根不回来，她一开始还会担心，到最后也逐渐麻木了。  
死水一样的枯燥直到年轻男人的出现才戛然而止。因为男人，她每一天都充满了期待。她开始主动和他说话，两人也逐渐有了话题，也是因为借伞。不过也只是聊天而已，再无其他。木香向他倾诉，男人却并不做品评，只默默听着，或者摆弄手里的设备。木香倒也觉得惬意，自说自话也颇觉解压。  
“明天是运动会吗？先祝愿令媛取得好成绩。”  
男人说道，木香忽然红了脸，有些不好意思的说道，“你听到了啊？”  
“嗯…只隔着一道门而已。”

  
雨势渐停，不过仍然淅淅沥沥的落着。木香从柜子下面拿出一把自己用的伞交到男人手里，男人一开始推阻不要，说用一次性塑胶伞就好了。木香将那伞塞到了他手里，坚持道，  
“你就用这把……”  
这样明天他就一定会来，哪怕是送伞。男人笑着说了声谢谢。木香看着男人逐渐离开，追问道，  
“你之前告诉我的名字是真的吗？”  
“是真的啊。”男人爽朗回应道。  
“胡杨？”  
“对。”  
男人说完，撑起伞头也不回的消失在了雨巷深处。木香望着背影看了好一会儿，才轻轻叹了口气。将店铺的卷闸门从里放下，关灯闭店。


	2. 沙羅

「RPS」預警，

這篇文帶有一定實驗性質，不一定对大家口味哦~谨慎观看~

目前1和2都算是楔子部分。

-2-沙羅

運動會的那天陽光很足。木香抹足了防曬霜，又戴了帽檐寬大的遮陽帽，又穿了一件防曬的運動外衣才出門。穿過狹窄的街區，還要再過三個路口外加一道長長的傾斜阪道才能到達女兒的學校。等紅燈的時間她開始刷起了Ins和Fb，女兒的動態更新的很頻繁，打發時間最合適不過，不過她並沒有告訴過女兒自己關注著她的帳號，而且還設定為了特殊關注，女兒的動態她會第一時間收到通知。

[#9月4日，今天又是無聊的一天啊！為什麼田中老頭的課總是那麼想讓人睡覺呢？]

照片裏是偷拍的正在講課的田中老師，還被畫滿了白鬍子的塗鴉。

[#9與3日，果然還是小惠最愛我！給我帶了黑森林蛋糕，這是友誼的力量啊！]

照片是女兒和惠子握在一起的手，還有一塊十分精緻的黑森林蛋糕。

[#9月1日，為什麼開學這麼痛苦，暑假還沒有過够啊！我不想去學校……]

照片則是一隻沖著校門豎中指的手，校門上的校名牌子已經被貼上了馬賽克。

田中是女兒班級的歷史老師，五十多歲獨身，身上總有股發霉的味道，老學究做派，性格古板，溝通也很費勁，木香也不太喜歡和他打交道。她向上劃動荧幕，加了各種濾鏡和貼圖的照片動態一條條閃過，沒什麼有意義的內容，大多是吐槽和背影的照片，沒有一張是正臉。

“倒是很會隱藏資訊啊……”

木香喃喃念道，發佈的動態全部關閉了定位，背景裏出現的地名也都打了馬賽克，根本認不出來是在哪裡拍的照片。女兒最多只露出上半身的背影。這樣雖然規避了一些別有用心的人的惡意騷擾，但自己也根本無法知道女兒最近在做些什麼。不過看最近的狀態都是教室和課本，應該還是會去學校的吧。木香正這麼想著，忽然刷到了一個月前只園慶典的照片。女兒穿著浴衣和木屐，右邊是女兒的發小惠子，一個相貌普通的女孩兒，身材也有些微胖。左邊卻站著一個男人，一個木香從未見過的男人。

鳴笛聲從後面響起，木香連忙鎖屏，發動了車子。到了學校，發現開幕式都進行了一半。教師早已安排了家長入座。

“又是您遲到了呢？下次請儘量準時。”班導是個性格溫和的中年女性，戴著眼鏡。

“抱歉，路上塞車了。”木香連連道歉，“沙羅參加了什麼項目呢？”

“沙羅？對了，我一直還想找您聊聊她的事。”班導扶了扶眼鏡說道，眉頭也皺在了一起。

“怎麼了？”木香楞了一下。

“她已經缺勤一個月了，我們聯繫到她時，她說您給她請了家庭教師，我們試圖聯繫您但是您給我們的電話和地址都是錯誤的，根本聯繫不上。所以這到底是怎麼回事？”

木香張目結舌，正要回話，手機震了起來，是沙羅又發佈了新的動態。她也顧不得班導的詢問，連忙打開手機，女兒在Fb上更新了一條動態。

[#9月7日，運動會，很無聊啊…明年就要升高中了，卻還要參與這種弱智的集體活動，真是丟臉。]

這次沒有照片，只有一條文字動態。

沙羅的電話依舊是一打就被掛斷，總是無法接通。木香又去找了惠子，惠子剛剛參加完接力賽正在休息區坐著喝水。遠遠就看到木香向她大步走來。

“沙羅最近有和你聯繫嗎？”木香盡量忍耐著自己的急躁詢問道。

“沒有啊，很久沒見她了。”惠子搖頭。

“可是四天前你們還在一起拍了照片啊，你看，這條動態，她說你給她帶了蛋糕啊…你們還一起握著手呢…”木香指著9月3日的動態又問道，惠子看了看照片和配文后輕笑了一聲，

“她不愛吃巧克力。”

“什麼？”木香楞了一下。

“我說，她不愛吃巧克力，這張照片是我和另一個女孩兒拍的，和她根本沒關係。”惠子冷淡的說道。

“她……她這條動態是假的？她騙我？”木香有些恍惚。惠子歎了口氣說道，

“社交媒體不都是這樣嘛，有必要這麼難過嗎，再說了，你連她愛吃什麼都不知道嗎？她是你女兒誒。”

木香不再說話，落寞的坐在長凳上低著頭看著地面的磚縫，惠子看她情緒低沉了不少，安慰道

“她這幾天至少晚上還會回家不是嗎？”

“她不回來，她說她在你這邊……”木香說道。

惠子停下了動作，有些驚愕的看著木香，

“我已經有一個月沒見到她了，她說你給她請了家庭教師，一直在家學習…她…騙了你也騙了我……我們還是報警吧？”

說到此處，木香已經渾身發冷，手機屏幕又彈出了一條通知，沙羅又更新了動態。

[結束了，我該回去了。紀念這無聊的一天，明日又將開始無聊的一天，什麼時候是個頭啊！]

警察查看了沙羅近三個月的社交動態，并詢問了很多關於沙羅成長環境的問題。木香感受到了問題裡面濃烈的譴責意味，終於在警察第三次提到離婚原因的時候她的情緒爆發了。

“他喝醉了就打人，我要跟這樣的人過下去嗎？就為了讓孩子有個爸爸？這種父親寧肯不要！你們總是一副道德至高者的模樣指責我們不該離婚，指責我們不該不照顧孩子，那有沒有想過我繼續跟這樣的男人生活可能會死啊！我不出來工作，不開酒館，她的學費和生活費從哪裡來？你們會給嗎？！”

“……女士，你太偏激了，我不是這個意思，我是說……”那名警察解釋道，周圍的幾名警員也要幫忙說話，卻被木香的怒吼打斷。

“你不要說！都給我閉嘴！！我叫你們來是要報案的，不是讓你們對我進行盤問和指責的！”

木香捂著臉哭著吼道，將自離婚以來的全部壓力發洩了出來，淚水也止不住的流。對，她才想起來自己並不是一個性格溫軟的女人，只是這麼多年她為了女兒一路隱忍成了習慣而已。

警察離開時是夜裡九點半，正迎上男人進來。

“怎麼了？”男人問道，木香疲憊的回應了一句，“拜託警察幫我找人……”

“找誰？”

“我女兒。”

木香說完又忍不住哭了出來。她當初為了爭取女兒的撫養權沒少吃苦，可女兒卻根本不理解她的苦衷，總是故意往她心口插刀子，兩人吵架時，沙羅也總是用“如果我爸爸在，他一定……”這樣的話來傷害她。是啊，丈夫不喝酒的時候確實是個好丈夫，也是一個好父親。可是一旦喝酒就是惡魔，她害怕丈夫傷害沙羅，便總是在丈夫嘴就回來后立刻將沙羅趕去朋友家。又嚴嚴實實遮擋自己身上被丈夫打出來的傷疤。可她拼命維護的女兒如今竟然因為自己和丈夫離婚而埋怨她。

“找不到就算了，就當我沒有生養過她好了。”木香望著天花板呆呆說道。男人這次沒有點酒，就只是默默坐著，木香擦了擦臉上的淚勉強換上一副笑臉，“今天喝什麼？”

“我來和你告別。”男人輕聲說道。

“你也要走？”

“對。”

木香得到的回應十分乾脆，她有些忐忑的問道，“要回國嗎？”

“不，去東京。”

她懸著的心又落了下去，還好是東京，坐JR線很快就可以到，甚至都用不了半天吧。可男人似乎已經看穿了她的心思一般補充道，“雖然是東京，但我覺得我們以後不會再見面了。所以我來鄭重向你告別。”

木香愣了好一會兒才歎口氣說道，“這麼幾個月下來，我覺得我們兩個似乎認識了很多年……”

“這把傘還給你，謝謝。也希望你盡早可以找到女兒。我幫不上什麼忙。對不起。”

男人打斷了她的傾訴，說完話后走去了吧檯後面，從酒瓶後方拿出設備裝進了隨身的背包里，木香和他背靠背站著，兩人之間隔著大約有十幾厘米。木香垂著頭，搖晃著手裡的陶製茶杯，藍色的彩釉在光下發出清透的光亮，杯中的茶逐漸變冷。直到男人走出吧檯，走向門口轉身向她認真的鞠躬表達感謝時，木香也沒有說話。她認清了自己，也認清了現實，她的生命已經進入了末節，她一生中最光彩絢麗的階段已經過去，剩下的歲月只能守著這間坐落在落寞街巷里的小酒館，在等待沙羅的時間里衰老、死去。


	3. 人渣

【rps】預警 

-3- 人渣 

-一年後 歌舞伎町- 

“人到底在哪兒？” 

“什么人？” 

坐在藏藍色天鵝絨沙發里問話的男人抬起了頭，一道刀疤从右側額頭覆蓋過左眼，延伸至左側下頜骨，在店內的慘澹燈光映照下十分瘮人。周圍站著幾個黑色西裝的男人，手裡拿著末端沾滿血跡的鋼管或者球棒，趴在地上的中年男人捂著肚子正在不斷的嘔血。疤面男人搓了搓手指說道， 

“一年前，我在這條街口撿到你，收留你，給你一口飯吃，現在你竟然害我？” 

“和我沒關係！我說了無數次！我沒見過！我根本沒見過……” 

男人不再有耐心，站起身帶著身後的手下離開了店。中年人聽著周圍安靜下來才翻過身躺在地上哈哈笑了起來，嘴角還在不斷滲血。這是家帶有成人服務的居酒屋，陪酒女們見外面好不容易安靜下來才走出來，媽媽桑將男人從地上拽了起來。 

“昭夫你怎麼樣？” 

“嘶……疼，輕點…”男人喊了一聲。 

“就該讓你疼，我這個店三天兩頭被你弄髒，真是該死。”媽媽桑嘴上沒好氣地說道，手上還是拿著醫用繃帶給他處理傷口。 

“那小子靠譜嗎？你就這麼信他？還要替他擋這些爛事？” 

媽媽桑說道。 

“我女兒一年前失蹤這件事也就是剛開始警察還會管，到最後就不了了之，我去問就被左右搪塞，最後都不肯見我。她媽也指望不上，別人我也……不方便聯繫……祇有他給我提供了線索，我衹能信他。” 

昭夫說著又要抽煙，被媽媽桑搶了過去。 

“搞不懂你，喝醉了就打老婆罵孩子，現在倒裝得像是个負責任的父親了。” 

“我又沒打過你。” 

“那是因為我給你錢！我也真是傻，你就是個人渣啊，我還對你這麼死心塌地……” 

媽媽桑埋怨道，卻被他一把摟在懷裡。 

臨至深夜，昭夫才從店裡離開。收到的短訊通知他去一家通宵便利店里見面。店員看他渾身又是土又是血漬，臉上也全是青紫斑斕的淤痕。 

“看什麼看？老子臉上有字嗎？”他冲店員怒吼道，店員慌忙給他結賬，一个杯面一瓶白酒。面向窗邊的位置有一排長桌，約他見面的人也到了，正坐在桌前翻看雜誌，帽子遮得很嚴實，上身穿了件黑色連帽衛衣。 

“他們又在找你，……龍。”昭夫一邊吃面一邊說道。 

“我瞞下來了。” 

“多謝。”叫龍的年輕男人點點頭。 

“啊，鼻血……”昭夫抹了一把鼻子，看著手上的血漬有些愣神。龍从衣兜里拿出一包紙巾遞了過去。 

“你到底能不能找到我女兒？已經一年了。我辭了工作從京都過來就是因為當初你信誓旦旦告訴我，她在這裡！” 

男人低聲吼道，拿著筷子的手也在顫抖。龍卻依舊平靜，說道， 

“我當初說的是可能。而且，你是因為毆打經理被辭退的，並不是辭職。” 

昭夫頓時有些頹喪，半晌才罵道，“木香就是个碎嘴婆！這種女人的話你也信？她為了獲取別人的同情編了不少謊話，她說我喝醉了就打人，可我從來沒打過沙羅！就算我打她…也是…也是因為她不聽我的話！” 

“我不知道。”龍打斷了他，冷淡的回應，“也不關心。” 

“真是薄情啊。”昭夫冷笑了一聲。龍不置可否，聳聳肩不再說話。昭夫見他不再回應自己，低頭繼續吃面，兩人分別時，龍塞給了他五萬日元。 

“接下來有幾天不能聯絡你，這些錢你先用著。” 

昭夫擦了擦手接過了錢。龍又說到， 

“這錢是借你的，我同意幫你找你女兒，一來是因為我和木香也算是老朋友；二來，我信你還保留作為一個父親的底線。接下來，你不準再違抗我。今天這件事還是你咎由自取，如果你當時聽我的，不去找他們挑事，不提我的名字，也就不會挨打了。” 

“……你到底是什麼人？”昭夫有些疑慮的問道。 

“薄情的人罷了。” 

龍說完笑了笑，昭夫一聽也笑了。 

“儘快找個工作啊，建築工人也好，送餐員也好，吃軟飯可不是工作啊。” 

“囉嗦啊！知道了……” 

昭夫羞惱地回了一句，被一個比自己小十幾歲的年輕人説是吃軟飯，多少還是有些太丟人了。 

—六本木— 

疤面男人站在房間門口轉悠了很久才推門進去。房間里很安靜，黑色皮質沙發里坐著一個年輕男人，正在喝著清酒，旁邊有一位女子服侍倒酒。 

男人看了他一眼，“人找到沒有？” 

“沒有。那个廢物死不承認…” 

“那他死了沒有？” 

“……沒有……”疤面男人低聲回應道。年輕男人深吸了一口氣，猛的抓起酒盅朝疤面男人的額頭砸了過去。女子明顯是見過大場面的，絲毫不覺害怕，慢條斯理的盛了新的酒遞了過去。 

“下次把那個廢物帶過來，我親自問，我一定要把他揪出來。” 

疤面男人用力點頭，額頭上的傷口正在不斷滲血，滴滴答答落在桌上，男人拿出了一塊手帕遞了過去， 

“去處理一下。” 

“是。”疤面男人小心接過手帕按在了傷口上，起身向他鞠躬後離開了房間。 

“小白，你最近脾氣有點大哦。”女人在疤面男人離開後說道。年輕男人靠進沙發裡，仰頭望向天花板。 

“人嘛，總可以找到的。”女人自斟自飲起來。“相信姐姐。” 


	4. 惠子

rps預警 

-4- 惠子 

昭夫從職介所出來時已經沒了耐心，飛起壹腳踹向了垃圾桶，嘴裏也在罵罵咧咧。他已經連著跑了壹個星期職介所想要找份工作，卻總是被對方以各種理由拒絕，不禁怒火中燒。 

“媽的！都是混賬啊…” 

陪他壹起來的則是那家風俗店的媽媽桑 麗子，白日裏換上了淡妝倒也看得出幾分姿色。麗子看到他暴躁的樣子小聲說道，“你也不用工作的啊。在我店裏就好了。” 

昭夫苦笑道，“在妳店裏做什麽？被妳養著嗎？那我就真的是個人渣了。” 

“大家都知道你是什麽人，就算你去工作了，過不了幾天很可能又會因為打人被辭退。在我店裏至少你不會鬧事，對社會安定有好處。人渣就人渣唄，我什麽人沒見過。至少咱們兩個床上合得來。” 

麗子說完壹連串，撇了撇嘴看向昭夫。昭夫啞口無言，她對自己的本性看來很了解，那也沒必要裝樣子了，他確實懶得工作。麗子向他伸出手，他便跟了上去。麗子拖著他的手臂走在前面，黑亮的頭發反射的陽光有些刺眼，昭夫只好偏頭看向別處。 

“你啊，沒了我可是會死的哦。在東京，沒有用的人會死哦。” 

麗子說這話的時候，語氣輕飄飄十分爽朗，秀發被風吹起。明明是個熱死人的盛夏上午，昭夫卻感覺渾身黏膩的汗消失無蹤，寒意驟然升起，腳步也停了下來。麗子轉頭看他， 

“怎麽了？” 

“……沒什麽……” 

“為什麽拒絕你的求職申請表啊？” 

麗子回到店裏就開始脫衣服，很快又換上了件薄紗長裙。昭夫嘆了口氣，將打印多余的申請表揉成了團說道， 

“我只會開貨車……別的壹無是處。我毆打經理的事在這個圈子傳開了，沒人敢用我。” 

“完全是你自己活該吧。” 

麗子咯咯的笑了起來。昭夫聽她這麽說卻不覺得刺耳，麗子和木香不壹樣，這樣的話木香從來不會說，總是說“這樣任性，孩子怎麽辦，這個家怎麽辦？誰來掙錢？”昭夫從心底覺得木香是個管家婆，而麗子俏皮又惡毒的挖苦卻讓他興奮。他將女人打橫抱起來轉身扔到了床上，麗子驚叫道， 

“混蛋放我下來！今天有事不行！哎呀！混蛋啊你！” 

他管不了那麽多，欺身壓了上去。  
  
  
  


惠子初中畢業後跟隨家人搬到了東京，模樣也發生了改變，以前微胖的四肢逐漸變得修長，身材已然出落的苗條許多。田徑社的社團活動也積極參加，可是起初因為自己的關西口音還是遭受到了同學的冷落。直到運動會上她刷新了學校的長跑記錄才緩和了許多，不過仍然有看不慣她的人私下裏給她起外號，叫她野駱駝之類的。她也不再在意，高年級的學長學姐都很愛和她講話，說她性格溫和，她便經常和他們待在壹起，不過逐漸她也發現學長學姐也很喜歡捉弄她，可也只有忍下來，不然學校真的沒法待了。 

“妳上次說老家在京都哪裏？”壹個關系很好的學姐問道。 

“伏見區。” 

“伏見稻荷大社在那裏吧，千座鳥居好酷啊！” 

“誒…是啊。” 

其實惠子並沒有去過稻荷大社，明明就在身邊。壹個學長忽然說道，“京都伏見區……我記得壹年前有壹起失蹤案是那裏的吧？沒記錯吧？” 

“什麽啊！大晚上的你不要嚇人啊。”學姐有些害怕地說道。 

“沒什麼吧，就是普通的國中女生失蹤案嘛，據說是被騙走分屍了嗎？傳說被人拖去了山裏，其實不過是做援交了吧？”學長繼續說著，“她名字叫什麽我記得很清楚，不常見的名字，壹開始還以為是印度人呢，哈哈哈。” 

“叫什麽名字？”周圍幾個好奇的人紛紛問道，惠子則沈默不語，攥緊了雙手。 

“好像是……沙羅？對！名字叫沙羅！” 

“內田沙羅…”惠子無意識的回了壹句。 

“誒…妳知道啊？”學長問道。 

“…呃…是同校的……所以有點映像。”惠子有些慌張的解釋道。 

“野駱駝記性很好嘛！”壹個學長陰陽怪氣地說道，其他人哄笑壹團。學姐瞪了他壹眼，“惠子是女生啊，你們不要這麽說啊。難聽死了。” 

惠子尷尬的笑笑，臨到地鐵站的街口才與眾人分別。剛要去乘車，卻在地鐵口碰到了壹個男人。那人戴著兜帽，兜帽裏卻還有壹頂棒球帽。 

“東京這麼大，找妳很累啊。” 

男人喘了口氣說道，惠子拽緊了書包向後退了退。 

“你是誰？” 

“別裝不認識我，跟我走。” 

“別過來，我…我要喊人了！”惠子急忙說道，腳步連連後退。 

“喊吧。”男人向她舉起了手臂，隱藏在衛衣袖口裏面的是已經裝了消音器的手槍。惠子嚇得住了口，不敢再反抗，老老實實向他走了過去。 

“我帶妳去見個人而已。” 

“見誰…” 

惠子問道，男人稍微擡了擡帽檐，露出壹雙漂亮的眼，彎彎的，惠子稍微放松了些警惕。 

“我們去見內田的父親。”男人笑著說到。 

“……那個混蛋居然還活著啊……” 

惠子說道，出租車司機向他們的方向看了看。 

“嘛……雖然是個混蛋，但是對女兒還是有些良心吧？多少有吧…” 

“你帶我去見他幹什麽？我們都不是壹路的人。”惠子冷笑說道。 

“我要知道你們兩個到底對我說了多少謊。” 

男人說完時，臉色已經冷了下來。“沙羅的失蹤不是偶然，你們兩個，不，應該是你們三個人，以及躲在暗處的家夥壹起參與的。而且我覺得這應該不是個例。但你們都沒完全說實話，我很為難啊。” 

惠子已經完全說不出話，低著頭不斷摳著手指上的死皮，牙齒也咬的咯咯作響。 

—— 壹年前—— 

惠子正在家裏溫書，忽然手機震了起來，是沙羅的電話，順手接起來卻聽到對方怒氣沖沖的質問她， 

“妳為什麽把我的電話告訴對方？” 

“什麽啊？妳在說什麽啊？” 

“我那麽相信妳，妳居然背叛我！” 

“什麽啊，給個電話號碼就是背叛嗎？妳是小學生嘛？妳當時不是很想去嗎？” 

惠子也不甘示弱道，對方卻猛地掛斷了電話。 

自此壹個月時間她都沒有再收到任何關於沙羅的消息，班導甚至在班上詢問是否有人見過沙羅，或者沙羅的父母。電話打不通，地址查無此地，真是傷腦筋。 

直到運動會前夜，惠子的手機突然開始不停的接收求救的郵件，全部是沙羅發來的。 

【求求妳！快救我！】 

【救我啊！救我啊！救我啊！！】 

【救命！救命！】 

【有人嗎？救我！】 

... 

【救我啊！！！】 

... 

惠子害怕得立刻將郵件刪除幹凈，又清空了垃圾箱，消滅了所有痕跡。忽然又有壹份郵件發了過來，不再是求救郵件，而是包含了壹張照片附件的加密郵件，密碼問題是 

【沙羅的好朋友是誰？】 

惠子小心翼翼的輸入了自己的名字，郵件被解鎖，圖片也顯示了出來，畫面裏是沙羅的制服和書包，已經淩亂不堪且沾滿灰土雜草。她嚇得差點將手機扔出去，顫抖著清空所有內容後躲在了被窩裏。 

第二天木香找到了她。 

“最近妳們有聯絡嗎？” 

惠子的腦子裏全是昨晚的畫面，可仍舊瞞了下來。 

“沒有，我們已經……壹個月沒有聯系了…” 


	5. 無名

RPS預警！  
  
  
  
  
  


-5- 無名  


出租車堵在了路上。龍看了看依稀可見的歌舞伎町的燈牌，便乾脆結了錢帶著惠子步行過去。惠子被他拽著，腳步匆匆忙忙。 

“喂，你不要這樣拽著我啊，很難走。” 

“我不拽著你，跑了怎麼辦？” 

“你什麼時候來這裡的？” 

“一年前。” 

“你到底…是做什麼的？威脅恐嚇高中生嗎？我告訴你，我不怕你。我可以報警的。”  


惠子說個沒完，聲音聽著卻充滿了恐懼。龍伸手按在了她的頭頂說道， 

“你歇一會兒吧，說了一路不累嗎？”  


到了店附近，卻見門口守著幾個西裝男人。龍一把扯過惠子的衣領將人拽到身後，惠子嚇了一跳，立刻被他捂住了嘴，兩人躲在街角暗處靜靜觀望。店裡是什麼情況看不到，只隱約聽得到一個男人在哭喊。不多一會兒，門被打開，裡面走出一群人，最前面的男人身形瘦高，沒有穿西裝外套，白色襯衫上沾到了一些血漬。男人身後跟著一個疤面男人，另一邊則是一個穿和服的女人。直到這些人走出街道上車離開走遠，龍才鬆開捂著惠子的手。  


“怎麼回事？” 

“沒事。” 

“嘖……”惠子不滿的回應了一聲。 

“走，我們去看看那傢夥還有沒有气。”  


店裡竟然沒有被打砸，一切都是規整的樣子，除了趴在地上呻吟的昭夫。龍伸腳踢了踢他，昭夫哼了一聲，立刻又哭起來，“我什麼都不知道，求你們放了我吧…” 

“是我。”龍說道。昭夫一聽立刻爬起身子，整理了一下亂七八糟又髒兮兮的上衣，臉上又是青紫斑斕一大片，他咧開嘴冲龍和惠子笑了笑，牙齦出血的樣子十分可怕。惠子嫌惡的皺了皺眉頭。  


“你裝得越來越像了。”龍說道，給他遞了煙過去。  


“不然呢？我得留著命見沙羅啊。我有預感，我馬上就可以找到她了。”昭夫笑著説，喉嚨裡卡著血痰，聲音聽起來沙沙的。“惠子，你也在東京啊，讀書嗎？”  


“……對，叔叔你好……”惠子有些艱難的說道。 

“今天他們的少東家來了，嘖嘖，果然少東家就是少東家，打下來的拳頭狠多了…” 

“……你是個M啊……”龍笑著說道，將電腦从背包里拿了出來，點開了Fb上的一個賬號。 

“沙羅的賬號自从一年前的9月7日以後就停止了更新。但我找到了這個。”龍指向這個賬號，兩個人湊了過來，賬號很想是一個官方公式書賬號，定期會發布一些藝人的通告活動，不過都是些沒什麼太大名氣的地下偶像的活動通知。頁面不斷滾動，刷出了更多歷史記錄。 

“這个，去年12月3日的動態説他們新招收了一批素人，雖然都是花名，但照片裡可以看到，沙羅在裡面，合影地點就是天空樹附近。” 

“正規的偶像培養事務所都會連著發佈活動的通告，還有這些素人偶像的訓練過程，以及一些練習演出的通告。最後就是結業典禮和正式出道通知。但這家事務所雖然發佈了演出通告，但標明的地點都是假的。這家事務所的最後一條通告就是這個。”  


龍將屏幕轉至兩人眼前，照片背景是一群女孩的粉紅色剪影，畫面裡是堆疊在一起的學生制服和書包，每一套上面都系著蝴蝶結，蝴蝶結上則貼著相應的號碼牌。照片上大大的花體字寫著，“我們畢業啦！”  


昭夫心裡隱隱覺得不對，照片里的女孩剪影祇有9个，而一開始的素人通告裡面有16个人。還有7个人呢？惠子看著滿屏幕的學生制服，忽然回想起來沙羅發給她的最後一封郵件，裡面也是學生制服，祇不過那身制服沾滿了塵土。  


“沙羅的電郵地址最後于9月6日晚給你發了一封郵件，之前也一直給你傳短訊。”龍說道，昭夫登時火起，轉頭冲惠子怒問道， 

“你為什麼當初沒有告訴我們這些！” 

“我也很害怕啊！！”惠子喊到，“發給我，我又能怎麼辦啊！誰知道會不會又是她的惡作劇啊！”  


“可你總可以幫她報警啊！你卻無動於衷？你怎麼這麼惡毒啊？”  


“比起我來，你呢？你作為她的父親，卻從來對她不聞不問，她要靠著裝病裝傻才會讓你們兩個關注到，你們對她根本不關心，木香阿姨甚至連沙羅不能吃巧克力都不知道！”  


“混蛋！我也在為這個家努力工作啊！”昭夫惱羞成怒，惠子卻並不退卻，繼續質問， 

“為了家？木香阿姨和沙羅身上永遠有傷，你酗酒，不務正業，沉迷賭博，現在又假裝自己是個負責的父親，嘴上說是為了找沙羅，其實就是為了和這裡的女人睡覺罷了！你就是個混蛋啊！”  


“混賬！”昭夫被她激怒，揚手要打卻被龍一把按下。龍說道， 

“讓你們兩個見一面省了我好多詢問的功夫。今天知道了很多消息，感謝兩位配合。”  


“你在耍我嗎？龍？這個丫頭滿嘴放屁！”昭夫仍舊怒不可遏，惠子抱起書包躲在了龍身後。昭夫一看也不敢輕舉妄動，咽下了這口悶氣。龍看著他認真說道，  


“沙羅被這個事務所'淘汰'了，既是个好消息也是個壞消息。好消息是你不會在其他成人服務的風俗店看到你自己的女兒賣春，壞消息是沙羅可能因此喪命或者被囚禁。”  


店裡死一般的寂靜，過了半晌，昭夫才喃喃說道 

“這算什麼……”  


回去的路上，龍隱約聽到了惠子的啜泣聲。 

“是不是我害了她？我沒有報警，也沒有說實話，結果害她被殺？我…我該怎麼辦啊……”  


“沙羅是個怎麼樣的人？”龍問道。  


“她很漂亮，個子也很高。可就是不被大家喜歡，她總說她要去東京當明星，積極的給東京的大型時尚雜誌社寄照片卻得不到回應。我說你乾脆就直接去東京念寄宿學校吧，這樣可以直接去雜誌社面試，畢竟你本人更好看啊。她卻總說……”  


“……沒有用的人去了東京會死的哦，惠子。東京…並不那麼好，或者說一點都不好。” 

“可你想去啊，你想去當明星啊。”惠子不解的問道。 

“是啊，這就是个問題啊，我是個怪人吧，明知道那裡不好，卻還是想去。” 

沙羅笑著冲惠子說道。那是個平凡的午後，京都的夏天總是比東京涼快許多，兩個女孩放了學正一起走在回家路上，遠處隱隱聽得到山寺的鐘聲。京都很古老，和東京的時尚是截然相反的，四處都是蔥蔥綠意，沉寂而肅穆。沙羅安靜的時候也像是寺里的鐘一般沉穩嚴肅，可笑起來就像是一汪活泉，晶瑩剔透，光彩奪目。  


“她很矛盾，她想去東京，卻總說東京是吞噬人的惡魔之地，有名之人也會淪為無名鼠輩。木香阿姨也不喜歡她，因為她長得像昭夫。我家就在她家隔壁，我經常看到她只穿著睡裙抱著作業匆忙跑來我家找我，說明他們夫妻兩個又在打架。聲音很大，我經常聽到木香阿姨哭喊，要是沒有生下她就好了，這樣自己就可以…立刻離婚，離開這個鬼地方……”  


“嗯……”龍點點頭。  


“你來東京不衹是為了找沙羅吧，畢竟……她和你非親非故。”惠子小心問道。  


“我和她多少有點像吧，明知道東京對我而言也很危險，卻還是必須要回來和他們做個了斷。”龍看著窗外說道。“成年人的世界很辛苦的，小孩兒。”  


“你說的了斷……是和刚才進店的那幫人嗎？”惠子又問，“裡面有你的熟人嗎？”  


“有，有我很熟悉的人。”龍低聲回應。惠子見他不想說也就不再問了，下車時，惠子轉頭把手機遞給了他說道， 

“把你的電郵地址錄進來，萬一有什麼事我可以找你吧？就作為是你今晚恐嚇我的道歉。” 

“……好吧，不過要是有人查到你頭上，你要像昭夫一樣咬著牙不說哦。”  


“我做的到！” 

惠子點點頭，男人笑著接過手機錄入了自己的電郵還給了對方。  


“……一龍？你是…中國人？？” 

“對啊，才知道嗎？”龍笑著說道，惠子一時有些發懵，撓著頭說道， 

“可你……日語明明說的……，我一直以為你也是京都人啊。”  


“關西口音很好聽，我就學了，拜拜。” 

龍揮了揮手。  



	6. 白

rps預警  
  
  
  


  


-6- 白  
  


  


“哈哈哈哈，什麼啊，我有在認真工作啊。對了，你和爸爸身體怎麼樣？我啊，我很好啊。讓老頭子戒酒吧，那東西沒好處。我沒辦法嘛，工作必須要喝酒啦。好了不講了，他回來了。” 

  


麗子放下電話后伸了個懶腰，昭夫提著从便利店買來的啤酒，有些抱歉地說道，“店裡冷氣壞了，祇有常溫啤酒。” 

  


“啊…那根本沒辦法喝啊。算了給我吧，我拿去冰一下。”麗子伸手接過袋子轉身走去了裡屋，昭夫坐會沙發里一言不發，麗子注意到了他的異常。  
  
“昨天那小子跟你說什麼了，你今天不太對勁啊。” 

  


“我女兒，可能永遠都找不到了。” 

  


“哦……”麗子聽後沒什麼特別反應，轉身向裡走去。“那很可惜啊，明明祇有十四五歲。” 

  


“十四五歲啊……”昭夫說完忽然哭了起來，一邊哭一邊駡自己，最後甚至甩手開始打自己耳光。麗子被他嚇了一跳，卻也沒有上前制止，只點了一根煙。  


  


一龍从副駕座醒過來的時候，卻發現車子已經停在了一處公寓前，陌生卻又十分熟悉，“這是哪兒？”  
  
“按照客人您的要求，現在我們在港區六本木。”出租車司機低聲說道。“一共是一萬三千五十元，這是出行小票，歡迎您下次乘坐，謝謝。” 

  


“好貴啊。”一龍一邊拿錢一邊說道，剛打開車門就被盛夏的熱浪包圍，白灼的陽光直直鋪洒在地面上，刺的人雙目酸痛。自己應該是累糊塗了，才會跑到這個鬼地方，他甚至還穿著昨天的兜帽衫，簡直要熱到融化，沒走兩步他就有些發暈，立刻躲進了商場里，隨便買了件短袖換上才緩和許多，不活頭還是有些痛，應該是輕微中暑了。 

  


從商場出來后，他忽然沒了目標。六本木太多高級商務會所，他有映像，卻又陌生，街道縱橫交錯忽然放大延伸，太陽穴的漲痛讓他有些想吐。正在漫無目的的閒逛，忽然發現前面有幾個人从會所裡出來，迎面來的就是那個疤面男人。 

  


對方抬起了頭，看到了他，舉著煙的手停了一下。他轉身拔腿就跑，疤面男人見狀立刻追了上去。 

  


男人正在打檯球，一桿進洞。旁邊依舊是上次那位白色和服女子，女子正靠著球桌邊看書。男人的耳朵上掛著藍牙耳機，電話撥了進來，是疤面男人。  
  
“我們抓到他了！少爺！怎麼處置？” 

  


男人抬眼看了看女人，發現女人仍在看書，便放下了球杆轉身走出房間到樓道里才小聲回應道，  
  
“你身邊有沒有別人。”  
  
“沒有。”  
  
把他先送回我公寓，別傷到他。”  


  


“小白？你幹什麼去了，我們該走了。”女人走出了房間，男人立刻掛斷電話，繞了個路从洗手間的方向走了回來，神情輕鬆地回應道，  
  
“去尿尿而已。”  
  
“哎呀，別説這麼粗魯的話。”女人笑著嗔怪，拍了他一下，又挽著他的手臂離開了會所。  
  


  


眼前一片灰暗，蒙在眼前的布很厚，根本看不到外面是什麼情況。一龍嚮後靠了靠，有東西擋著他的背，軟軟的，他又伸手摸了摸，是亞麻質布料，應該是沙發。他索性嚮後躺了下去，頭還在痛，他也懶得去想自己在什麼地方，乾脆睡一覺算了。 

  


被一陣開門聲驚醒，他猛地坐起身，感受著四周的聲音，有個人走了過來，越靠越近。布料在褶皺時發出簌簌聲，那人蹲下了身子。眼前的布被摘掉，驟然闖入的燈光刺得他轉開了臉。 

  


“你回來東京乾什麼？”男人輕聲問他。 

  


“幫朋友个忙。”他淡然回應。 

  


“然後呢？” 

  


“再說吧，現在看來這個忙也幫不上了。”他聳聳肩，頭又痛了起來，不禁皺緊了眉頭。忽然感覺額頭兩側落下暖意，男人正給他按摩著兩側的穴位，力道適中，疼痛也在逐漸緩解。 

  


“老爺子怎麼樣了？” 

  


“有大姐守在他身邊，應該還好。” 

  


兩人閒聊了一會兒，男人的大拇指按在太陽穴上，其餘四指輕輕壓在他的顱骨兩側。一龍忽然笑了，微閉著眼說道，  
  
“你上次打人的時候身上都濺滿了血。今天怎麼這麼溫柔？都捨不得用力……” 

  


“衣服上沾的不是血，那個人渣在衣服裡揣著兌了色素的水袋…我還沒揍就爆了。這麼下作的手段大概也祇有他想的出來。”男人輕聲說完，嘴角勾起了笑。“自己也是蠢，居然會信他説和你是朋友這種鬼話。他甚至還想故作高姿態説知道你在哪裡來敲詐我們。如果可以，我一定殺了他。” 

  


“你既然知道幹嘛還要屢次三番去找他麻煩，放過他吧。”一龍苦笑著說道。 

  


男人忽然冷下了臉，“我不能容忍你認識這樣的垃圾。” 

  


“小白？”一龍叫了他一聲。男人轉而又恢復了往日的神情笑嘻嘻的應了一聲，  
  
“大姐和我一直在找你。老爺子也想你，還以為你不會回來了。” 

  


男人隱下了後面的話，靜靜等著對方的回應。一龍搖了搖頭，“累死了，我想睡覺。” 

  


男人的目光暗淡了一些，起身離開了客廳。再出來時手里拿著新的浴衣和睡袍，卻見對方早就歪倒在沙發一側睡了過去。他放下手裡的東西，將人從地上拽起來，本來想要抱人回臥室，試了試發現對方也確實不那麼輕，便只好放棄。他拍了拍對方的背，一龍睜開朦朧的睡眼看向他。 

  


“幸好我遇到的是你的人，白宇。”一龍靠在他肩側，低聲說道，“太好了。” 

  


心跳猛地停了一拍，白宇抱著他後背的手幾乎要抱不穩。對方也環著他的脖子，白宇忍不住又問了一遍，  
  
“你為什麼回來？” 

  


“你還在呢，我說過帶你一起走的。” 

  


白宇輕聲笑了，貼在男人耳邊輕輕吻了吻，把人拖回了臥室。 

  



	7. 間

rps預警  
  
  


  


-7- 間  


  


醒來時，身上的衣服已經換成了一套淺灰色麻質睡衣，布料柔軟十分親膚。龍看了看四周，確定自己仍然在白宇的公寓里，高高的吊頂，寬闊的落地窗，站在露臺可以看到高聳的東京塔。今天是陰天，紅白相間的塔身顯得格外顯眼。 

  


他猛地坐起身，才發現自己的頭痛也好了，床邊的小櫃上擺著藥片和水杯。“小白？”他喊了一聲，屋外沒有回應。起身走到客廳才發現白宇已經離開了，在玄關処給他留了字條。 

  


［等我回來，衣服準備了新的。］ 

  


龍便又轉身回了臥室，打開衣櫃的門發現是一身吊牌還沒摘的顏色清淺的休閒裝，內衣也都是新的。衣櫃角落裡放著他的背包，除了手機、錢包和筆電，其他東西都在。 

  


洗漱後，百無聊賴的他只好研究起白宇的公寓，四處打量查看，發現這裡的一切都透露著肅殺感，生人勿近的意味十分濃重。書房北面是整整一面牆的書，一龍將那些書翻了翻，很多都是舊書，甚至還包括一些漫畫書，他不禁笑了起來。 

  


“小孩子嗎？竟然還留著漫畫書…” 

  


臨近中午時，有人送來了外賣。  
  
“誒？我有定餐嗎？”龍望著送餐員手裡提著的木漆食盒，有些納悶的問道。  
  
“是一位先生預定的，說是送到這裡。不是您嗎？”  
  
“哦……是我定的，忘記了。”龍接過食盒，餐單上寫著長長的一列餐品名字，包括藍鰭金槍魚壽司在內的特級海產套餐，裡面還放了冰袋。 

  


白宇收走了他的通訊設備和錢包、證件類的東西，他現在想走也走不了，東西也沒吃多少，他實在沒什麼胃口，剩下不少，他便打算先凍起來，打開冰箱才發現裡面全是藥品，根本沒有食物。每一層還標明了藥物作用，止血、殺菌、消炎、維生素等等。 

  


“這傢夥都不吃飯的嗎？”  
  
龍皺皺眉頭，思考了一會兒，將食盒放到了維生素那一層。他又繞回了書房，从密密麻麻的書里找到了自己小時候最喜歡的那一套漫畫書，乾脆躺在長椅上看了起來。書頁有些泛黃，但保護的仍舊很完好，看了兩頁忽然有些睏了，合眼打起了盹。 

  


他睡覺很輕，平時鑰匙開門的聲音都會吵醒他。可在白宇這裡，他逐漸放鬆了神經，竟然沉沉睡了過去。再醒來時，屋裡已經暗了，白宇坐在他對側，正平靜的看著他。  
  
“醒了，餓不餓？” 

  


“……不餓。”他搖搖頭，眨了眨惺忪的眼。“你把我的電腦和手機收走乾什麼？” 

  


“勸你停手，別再追查了。” 

  


“不行。”龍乾脆的回道，白宇攥緊了手，臉色也陰沉了下來，卻又立刻恢復平和耐心說道，  
  
“就當是為了我。”  
  
“就是為了你，我才要查。為了證明你的無辜我必須要找到她。大姐這一年來一直在你身邊，我不能貿然見你，才耽擱了這麼久，對不起……”  
  
話沒說完就被白宇的吻堵了回去。那吻糅合了溫柔和暴虐，刺激著他的神經，他抬手掐著對方窄緊的腰肢將對方壓倒在地毯上……  
  


  


今天沒有社團活動，惠子放了學便打算回家，剛到學校門口卻發現了守在一邊的昭夫。二話沒說便轉頭離開，昭夫冲她喊到，  
  
“別假裝看不到！體諒一下中年人啊！等了你一天啊喂！” 

周圍的學生向他們二人的方向投來異樣的眼光，惠子不打算理他，沒想到剛走兩步，昭夫的聲音又響了起來， 

“所以說啊，現在的高中生都這麼冷漠的嗎？面對千里迢迢看望她的長輩這麼無禮嗎？” 

一陣竊笑聲从學生中響起，惠子聽得出來那是平時喜歡欺負自己的同學的聲音。她只好硬著頭皮轉身向昭夫走去，  
  
“你到底要幹嘛啊？居然找到學校來，很煩人啊。”  
  
“賞個臉，一起吃個飯吧。”  
  
“……你有錢嗎？”惠子瞥了他一眼，冷笑道。  
  
“請你吃拉麵的錢還是有的。”昭夫回道。 

  


昭夫選了家很偏僻的定食屋，經營者是个年過四十的中年女性。昭夫進了門沒有看菜單直接叫了兩份叉燒烏冬面。  
  
“老樣子啊，另外加一份醃薑。你要不要？”  
  
“我不要…”惠子搖頭，她難以相信居然有人會這麼喜歡味道辛辣的醃薑。  
  
“好的。”老闆娘應了一聲便去忙碌了，店裡食客不多，都提著公文包，吃的很快，應該是附近的上班族。惠子放下書包開始打量店裡的裝修，很簡單，或者說是簡陋，但好在整潔乾淨，倒也顯得舒適一些，餐桌上都有免費供應的調味料和紙巾包。熱騰騰的面端了上來，昭夫立刻吃了起來，惠子聞了聞，香味很濃郁，應該味道不錯。 

  


“除了吃面還有別的事嗎？晚上我還有事。”惠子問道。  
  
“說謊，你今天沒有補習班，也沒有社團活動。” 

昭夫回應道。惠子一聽頓時怒火中燒，甩下筷子憤怒喊道， 

“所以說你到底有什麼事啊！？…就是為了拖我過來這個破爛的地方吃這種淡水面嗎？！” 

  


老闆娘和夥計們抬頭看了一眼他們，昭夫連忙向廚房道歉說道，“我大哥的女兒，性格暴躁了些，哈哈，面很好吃的！” 

  


“我說很難吃啊！你到底想幹嘛？沙羅的所有事我知道的都告訴你了！你幹嘛還纏著我，還去我學校！？你知不知道這會讓我很困擾啊！本來在學校煩心事就很多，你又來了！到時候那幫傢夥就又要傳難聽的話了！你明明是個成年人了，在日本生活了這麼久都不知道霸淩這種事有多噁心嗎？！？” 

  


惠子一股腦將所有壓抑情緒都冲昭夫發洩出來，最後忍不住哭了起來，周圍的食客也投來探尋的目光，昭夫歎了口氣，將桌子上的紙巾遞了過去。  
  
“哭出來就會好很多，你說的很對，我是個成年人，霸淩這種事誰沒經歷過呢，我理解你。” 

“你理解个屁……你這種人根本就是會欺負別人的那種小混混啊”惠子邊哭邊說。 

  


“恰恰相反，就是因為我太軟弱以前被人欺負，所以我為了證明自己不是个孬種才去當混混，不過你也看到了，我就算當混混也還是個軟蛋，結果就一步步到了今天。” 

“你是笨蛋嗎？”惠子忽然笑了。昭夫見她終於笑了，也跟著一起笑了起來，繼而說道，  
  
“我得向你說聲謝謝，謝謝你照顧沙羅，她確實是個性格古怪的孩子，但她絕對是個好孩子。你是她唯一信得過的朋友，我替她向你說聲謝謝。感謝你和她做朋友。” 

  


惠子擦乾淨了眼淚，吸了吸鼻子。  
  
“沙羅也…對我很好。希望她平安無事，無論在哪裡，衹要平安，最後一定可以找到的。” 

“但願如此吧。”昭夫喃喃說道。兩人離開店鋪的時候，惠子走到櫃檯前為刚才的事向老闆娘鞠躬道歉，老闆娘擺擺手笑著説沒關係。 

  


“你剛來東京沒多久吧？”老闆娘說道，惠子點點頭説才來這裡不到一年，在上學。 

  


“加油吧，這裡很棒。”老闆娘沖她笑著說。“也希望你早日找到朋友啊。” 

昭夫將她送到地鐵站附近才轉身往歌舞伎町的方向走去，臨分別前惠子問道， 

  
“木香阿姨為什麼要和你結婚，她那麼漂亮。”  
  
昭夫轉頭看了惠子一會兒才說道，  
  
“我幇她把她那個貪得無厭又喜歡酗酒打人的老爹狠狠揍了一頓，她就跟我走了。” 

“……可你也是這種人。”惠子又說道。 

“是啊，所以説我是人渣嘛。”昭夫嘿嘿笑了兩聲，轉頭向道路盡頭走了去，逐漸消失在街角。 

  



	8. Trigger

rps預警  
  


-8- Trigger  


單薄的後背上綳出纖長的肌肉線條，龍的手指輕輕划過那道背溝，搭在了白宇的腰上貼在他的後背。溫柔的暖意和輕柔的吻弄醒了白宇，他轉身看向龍，抬起下頜湊了過去。柔軟的唇貼在一起，白宇極為貪戀的輕歎了一聲，龍笑著吻他。白宇在他面前完全沒了前幾日的暴虐性子，相反卻是溫柔體貼，無微不至。 

“幫我個忙。”龍貼著他的唇邊輕聲說道。 

“你說。” 

“幫我找人。” 

白宇沒拒絕也沒有同意，沉默了一會兒翻身下了床，从沙發上扯過睡衣披在了身上去了浴室。龍仰躺在大床上伸了個懶腰后也起身下了地，浴室里傳出水聲，龍推開門走了進去，打開了浴房的門將人摟進懷裏，貼著白宇的耳邊說道，“你不用急著回答我，我等你。但是，別讓我等太久。” 

白宇將他的所有東西交還給他后才準備離開。龍有些驚訝，笑著問他，“你把手機這些東西還給我，不怕我又跑了？” 

“昨天我說服我自己，再信你一次。” 

“你放心好了，我就算跑了還是回來找你。想清楚了記得給我答覆。” 

果然，白宇腹誹道，他知道自己無論如何都猜不透龍的想法，龍留給他的似乎從來都是背影。 

“胡楊這個身份你用的習慣么？回國以後怎麼樣，有沒有很辛苦？”白宇在玄關処一邊換鞋一邊問他。 

龍下意識的挑了挑眉，半晌才說，“還好吧……衹是這個身份用的越久，我就越分不清自己究竟是誰。以前的我是什麼樣子，完全想不起來，再多想一點頭就會痛。” 

“好好休息吧。”白宇說完關上門離開了公寓。 

以前的自己？到底是什麼樣子，記不清了。  
龍的記憶似乎出現了斷層，不過他很快就寬慰了自己，想不起來那就算了。他將東西收拾好，又將各個房間打掃乾淨後便離開了。  


體育課上的是排球課，居然要搞分組拋球練習。惠子一聽心裡簡直要喪到極點，更不湊巧的是，和她分到一組的正是班裡的大姐頭，長得倒是很漂亮，但是總是喜歡帶頭挖苦排擠內向的同學，惠子沒少被她欺負。 

“所以說……和這種心智還停留在小學的傢夥做同學真的好累啊……”惠子無奈的吐槽了一句，忽然眼前飛來一個黑影，正正砸中面部，惠子被砸的兩眼發黑，連忙蹲下了身。一陣尖銳的哨聲隨即響起。 

“喂！不要往對方臉上砸啊！你那不是打排球是在謀殺吧？” 

體育老師怒吼道，女生裝作無辜的迎上來，“抱歉呀，我還以為你已經準備好了，對不起呀惠子。你沒事吧……” 

“……”惠子蹲在地上，鼻血从指縫中滲了出來。耳朵都有些發懵，如果是沙羅的話，她會怎麼辦？那女生見惠子一直埋著頭蹲在地上便也蹲下來嘴上不斷道著歉，可臨湊近時，女生冷笑了一聲， 

“醜女人，裝夠了吧？輕輕碰了一下而已。” 

惠子猛地將手裡抓的沙土糊到了女生臉上，緊接著兩人便扭打了起來。體育老師還沒走遠便又跑了回來，幾個同學也跟上來費了好大力氣才將兩人分開，惠子被幾個男生拖著嚮後走，仍在奮力掙脫，長而有力的腿狠狠的向女生踹過去，體育老師見狀連忙擋在前面，“你給我差不多點！快停下！” 

誰知話音剛落，惠子一腳沒收住踹在了體育老師的鼻樑上。  
  
  


昭夫正在打小鋼珠，手機的鈴聲響了很久他才注意到，他不耐煩的接了起來，周圍充斥著各種電子樂和遊樂設備的機械音，他根本聽不清楚對面說什麼。 

“誰啊？什麼侄女？……老子聽不清楚啊！” 

推幣機的金屬擋板忽然卡了一下，接著猛地嚮前一推，小鋼珠劈裡啪啦的滾了下來，昭夫拿著手機愣在了櫃機前，他這是第一次中了大滿貫，音樂聲和太鼓聲叮叮咚咚響了起來，昭夫興奮的大喊。 

訓導主任被電話另一側的噪音吵的頭疼，乾脆也不再說了，掛斷電話后歎了口氣，體育老師也坐在一邊，鼻樑上貼著醫用沙棉。惠子小聲說道， 

“我叔叔……他在工廠工作，環境很吵，可能沒聽清楚您說什麼，我給他打個電話吧。” 

“剛剛那明明是中了大滿貫的聲音吧！他都喊出來了！”體育老師當场拆穿。惠子又求饒道， 

“拜託了，我父母不在東京，我衹能聯繫上我叔叔，求求您了。他祇是偶爾去玩小鋼珠的，真的，他是個好人，求您了。” 

昭夫這次賺得盆滿缽滿，正要去買酒，手機又響了起來。“你到底誰啊？” 

“我！你再不來學校接我，我就告訴麗子姐你用她錢去賭博！！” 

“……”昭夫一聽頓時沒了脾氣，把本來要買的酒又放了回去，好不容易磨蹭到學校，又得裝成惠子的叔叔恭恭敬敬向體育老師和訓導主任道歉了一番才離開。 

“你上個学怎麼好像去跟人家火併了一樣……”昭夫吊兒郎當的走在前面，惠子沒精打采的跟著，肚子餓的咕咕叫。她的鼻子也貼了創可貼，眼眶被砸的淤青。“我肚子好餓，打人很累的。” 

“……死小鬼，我沒錢。” 

“你明明中了大滿貫。”惠子說道。 

“……好嘛好嘛，請你就是了！真是麻煩……”昭夫氣急說道，惠子嘿嘿一笑，抱緊書包跟了上去。  
  
  
  


龍一早就在麗子的店裡等著昭夫，看到昭夫和惠子一起回來還有些驚訝，尤其是看到惠子眼眶的淤青和鼻樑的創可貼。 

“所以你們兩個最後還是動手了？” 

“才沒有！龍，我跟你說，我今天啊…”惠子興高采烈的說著，昭夫卻提前打斷， 

“她踹了老師一腳，本事不小。” 

“不是啊！”惠子喊了一句，卻並不生氣，昭夫聳聳肩去了里間拿酒。 

“誒…那是很不錯。”龍心不在焉的回應了一句，仍然在查看著網頁。惠子見他情緒低落，便想吓他一跳，她悄悄躲到沙發後面，伸手要捂他的眼睛。  
  
  


昭夫剛打開啤酒，被外屋突然傳來的玻璃碎裂聲嚇了一跳，慌忙跑出來才發現那張玻璃茶几被踹翻在地，玻璃碎了一地。龍一只手扯過惠子的校服衣領，另一隻手將將一把手槍抵在了惠子的眉心上，惠子早已吓得渾身發抖，不敢出聲，眼淚大滴大滴的往出溢，龍的表情十分陌生，也十分兇狠。 

“龍……你怎麼了？龍？那是惠子……” 

昭夫也不敢走近，只傻愣愣的拿著酒瓶立在原地，小聲的喊他，龍的目光逐漸緩和，視野也逐漸清朗，他連忙鬆開了拽著惠子衣領的手，又將那把槍收了起來。忙亂中他不停地道歉，惠子再也憋不住了，嚎啕大哭起來。昭夫走上前把惠子從地上拽起來拖到吧台的轉椅上，又提防似的擋在惠子前面，看著龍的方向。 

龍又開始頭痛，似乎不是因為中暑，而是因為他逐漸想起來了一些事，一些不太好的事。 


	9. 中國城

-9- 中國城 

——四年前 ，橫濱—— 

锦記位於中華街的最裡側的位置，進了中華街的牌坊一路走到街中關帝廟，還要再向里走，到了盡頭右拐就能看到一家招牌陳舊的粵菜館，錦記。店裡平時就餐人數不多，熟客多一些。 

店老闆財叔是早些年偷渡來的，後來憑著自己的本事在這中華街站住了腳，一邊經營餐館一邊從事仲介，不少蛇頭總要通過他的關係擺平偷渡客們的身份證明這樣的麻煩事。生意越做越大，需要對接的人越來越多，財叔分身乏術卻也不願意讓外人插手，就讓自己的養子幫忙。那孩子是他離開廣州前撿到的，撿到時只剩下蔫蔫的哭聲，像個小貓一樣，和他一起的祇有一張紙上面就倆字，“白宇”。跟著他一路淌水來到了橫濱。孩子年齡不大，二十出頭，樣貌清俊，做事麻利，性格活潑，很得他心意。 

“小白，去把這個月的帳收一下。” 

他分給白宇的事大多是收賬，白宇模樣清俊，嘴甜乖巧。伸手還不打笑臉人呢，白宇三兩句好話一說，就能誇到他們心坎裡。尤其是女人更買他的帳，這些女人做起蛇頭來不比男人差，甚至更有本事，不過要承受的辛苦也要多百倍。白宇正在外屋坐著看書，聽到財叔叫他才起身去裡屋接過財叔遞過來的賬本。 

“又是她嗎？上個月就有一筆壞賬是她的。” 

白宇指著“芷江”這個名字說道，財叔歎了口氣。 

“你就意思意思再去收收看，也不指望她還上。這五萬塊你帶著，她要是實在可憐你就把這五萬給她吧。” 

“那還記賬嗎？” 

“記啊，當然記賬啊！”財叔瞪著眼哼哼道。 

芷江早年在東京做劇團演員，後來傍上了華人黑幫的頭目，卻又慘遭拋棄還收到了生命威脅，只好帶著女兒躲進了橫濱的中華街。現在女兒已經讀了大学，只留她自己守在破舊的居酒屋里熬日子，慢慢染上了打小鋼珠的賭博毛病，生活如同泥塘一樣。白宇不願意和她打交道，一來她是個賴賬釘子戶，二來無論他說什麼，她都只瞪著兩隻眼發呆，一點反應也沒有，實在是無趣。 

白宇到店的時候，發現店門口停著一輛黑色轎車，車窗都貼著反光膜，根本看不清車裡。中華街裡大多是普通商戶，沒人會開這種高級商務轎車。車牌也是外地的，白宇看了一會兒才按了門鈴。 

過了一會兒才有人把拉門拉開，是個穿西裝的男人。裡面很昏暗，白宇仔細看了看，發現正屋沙發裡祇有一個男人坐著，其他人都站著，有個西裝男人彎腰上前向坐著的人說道， 

“少爺，有人來了。” 

坐著的男人轉頭看了過去，淩厲的目光像是直接穿透了他。白宇有些緊張的退了一步，有些結巴地說道， 

“芷…芷江姐…在嗎？” 

“你找她幹什麼？”男人輕聲問道，白宇抿了抿嘴，沒說來找她收賬， 

“老街坊而已，過來看看她。” 

“那就一起等吧，我的人說是在附近的小鋼珠店找到她了，應該很快就回來了。” 

男人說完看了看表，安然坐在沙發裡閉目養神。白宇想走卻又不敢走，看這個架勢他覺得自己應該是遇上黑幫了。 

“喝點什麼？”男人忽然問道。 

“啊…我不渴。”白宇連忙擺手說道。 

男人愣了一下，隨後輕聲笑了，“我沒問你……”周圍站著的男人們也跟著笑了。… 

“哦……”白宇有些窘，不自覺將手裡的本子揉的皺了起來。沒多一會兒，兩個人把芷江拽進了店裡，芷江明顯認識那個男人，因為那兩隻死水一樣的眼睛忽然亮了起來，驚恐的問道， 

“你怎麼找到這兒的？！” 

“……你要是死了，我大概就找不到了。”男人刻薄的說道，“長話短說，我父親，你的丈夫，那個被你耍的團團转的可憐男人現在要求你和她脫離母女關係，讓她跟我走。明白嗎？” 

“我不同意！”芷江搖頭，男人皺了皺眉， 

“你要多少錢？” 

“多少錢我都不給，那是我女兒，名字都是我取的，你們憑什麼搶走！”芷江仍然冷淡拒絕。 

“她欠你多少錢？”男人忽然問了個問題，見白宇沒反應又冲他說了一句，“這句話是問你的。” 

“啊？哦……沒…沒欠錢……”白宇說了謊。男人眯了眯眼睛轉頭看向了芷江， 

“她在讀大學吧？聽說已經申請了助學金和貸款獎學金。你也是靠政府救濟金生活，不過好像因為酗酒和賭博已經被取消了。你怎麼供她讀書？靠這個破爛的店嗎？” 

“……”芷江不說話，只低著頭看著地面，沒過一會兒哭了起來，哭聲中嗚嗚噎噎說道，“一共三十萬…我欠了他老闆三十萬……” 

男人將三十萬日元放在了白宇手裡，白宇卻并不想接這筆莫名其妙的錢。男人嘖了一聲，不耐煩的將錢塞進了他懷裡， 

“她截止今天欠的債我替她還了，不會找你後賬的。人我也帶走了，過幾天就送回來，你這個老街坊還可以繼續探望她。”  


沒想到今天收到的第一筆賬居然就是賴賬不還的芷江的。財叔看著那个嶄新的信封也有些驚訝，連忙追問道， 

“東京的人找來了？他們有沒有打芷江？有沒有傷到她？” 

“……沒有，衹是問芷江姐女兒的事，帶她走了。” 

“把人帶走了？！？你怎麼沒攔下來啊？”財叔一著急問的問題也沒了邏輯。 

“？？我攔算怎麼回事啊，他們是黑幫啊。”白宇說道。 

“大家都是啊，總可以聊聊的嘛。” 

“……你也算黑幫？衹是個看晨間劇還會打瞌睡的老頭子罷了……” 

白宇翻了個白眼，低聲吐槽了一句，財叔幹乾瘦瘦，就是精神還足，比起黑幫更像是混混。  


刚才的男人不說話倒是很英俊，可眉宇間的兇狠讓白宇有些害怕。他到底也衹是個普通人，在中華街這樣的地方見過唯一的混混就是財叔他們這樣的人，去過最遠的地方大概就是神奈川，還是和財叔一起去進貨，并沒有去過東京，衹是听芷江喝醉了聊過。東京被她描述的像是魔窟地獄，到處是惡人和騙局。白宇當她在講瘋話，不多搭理。芷江見他不感興趣，又故意神秘兮兮的說道， 

“我最近在和一个靈媒学風水算命哦！小白你啊，將來一定會去東京的！而且是主動去的哦！” 

“又聽你在胡說…教你算命的那個人前天我見她去找別人算命了……”白宇一邊擦拭著玻璃杯一邊說道。 

“嘛，同行也需要切磋嘛。” 

“他去東京幹什麼？他生在中華街，長在中華街，將來也要陪我一起在這裡走完這一趟！”財叔有些生氣的說道，酒杯在茶几上磕得脆響。  


過了幾天，芷江被送了回來，陪她回來的依舊是那個男人。白宇那天碰巧又是被財叔喊著去給芷江送些海產和大米。東西太多，天氣又熱。白宇腳下一個趔趄，手裡一松，不小心將有些解凍的海產拋了出去，掉在地上還好，結果有一半是蹭到了男人和芷江的身上才掉在地上。吧嗒一聲，之後是一片寂靜。 

“呃……” 

白宇看著男人西裝上那一塊污漬，有些緊張， 

“得乾洗吧？” 

“不好意思，這個不能洗。”男人平靜的說了一句。周圍幾個保鏢模樣的人已經圍了上來。 

“快道歉啊！喂！土下座啊！” 

“……抱歉。”白宇誠懇的道了歉，其他幾個人仍有不滿，男人忽然笑了，緊接著變成大笑，幾乎要直不起來腰。白宇心想壞了，都說咬人的狗不叫，這個傢夥不叫就算了，居然還笑，該不會要自己命償吧？ 

“扔掉就好了，無所謂。”男人說完，吩咐身邊的人把地上的海產都撿起來搬進屋裡去。不過芷江的店因為拖欠電費已經停了電，白宇又去幇她把電費充好，水費和天然氣費也存好后才將東西都放進冰箱裡。 

男人將西裝外套脫下搭在了沙發背上，才發現襯衣也沾了些污漬，這下他就有點生氣了，不過他看到白宇正在忙也就忍下來了，他忽然想逗逗這個大男孩兒。 

“小子，襯衣上也沾到腥臭了。” 

“那就…一起扔了吧？” 

白宇正在忙著檢查電路，隨便回了一句。男人愣了一下，看了看周圍的手下，手下幾個人也有些驚訝。白宇確認好線路沒問題後，開啟了總閘。轉身走出了客廳坐在沙發裡認真說道， 

“呐…你的襯衣一定很貴而且也沒法洗，所以就先扔了吧，我肯定也賠不起。但是我還是攢了一些錢，應該可以償還一部分。” 

“你攢錢乾什麼？”男人忽然問道。 

“離開這裡。”白宇認真的說道。“我想回家。” 

“你不就是在家么，還回哪兒去？”男人有些納悶。 

“回中國，我想回去。” 

“那我要是讓你賠錢，可就太殘忍了。”男人說道，“你想過怎麼回去嗎？你有身份證明嗎？” 

一句話點醒了白宇，財叔從來沒跟他提過這個茬。他到現在還是个黑戶。難怪財叔會在出差時帶他一起，一來是有人可以開車，雖然沒有駕照，他也考不了，二來大概是彌补一下吧。男人看白宇不再說話，拿出自己的名片遞了過去， 

“你要是覺得有必要，就來東京找我，也許我可以幫你。” 

“呃？龍？你也是中國人？”白宇喜出望外。 

“嗯。”男人點點頭。 

“我先收下吧，應該不會去麻煩你，但是先謝謝你。”白宇還是有些提防，先說些好聽的吧，誰都喜歡好話。男人笑著看白宇沒再說話，一直沉默的芷江忽然咳嗽了起來，男人吩咐手下去給她倒杯水。 

“你有沒有換洗的衣服先借我一件，這件襯衣太臭了…”龍皺了皺鼻子，白宇這才想起來那股魚腥味估計早就滲透襯衣了。 

“可…可我的衣服都很便宜…沒關係嗎？” 

“總比臭烘烘的強啊！快拿來！” 

龍有些不耐煩地說道。白宇立刻起身回去店裡从自己的衣櫃裡翻來翻去，他的衣服很多都是為了追賬的時候顯得兇惡一些的視覺系T恤，平時根本不敢穿，另外一些則是為了賣乖討巧像是牛郎一樣的衣服，也不敢拿過去。好不容易找到一件正常的白色T恤，連忙捲起來又跑了回去。 

龍脫下了襯衣，白宇有些侷促的遞了T恤過去，龍隨手扯過去套在了身上，正好。可穿上后白宇才發現T恤後背上居然有個小章魚的圖案，圓滾滾的，瞪著一雙眼睛，還有兩道濃眉。那是白宇某天無聊極了，自己畫的。 

“你幹嘛一直盯著看？”龍問他，他搖頭，小心問道， 

“你們什麼時候離開？” 

“今天就走。”龍坐回了沙發裡。T恤很合身，布料也很柔軟，雖然是比不上之前的，但是很舒服。 

太好了，快回去吧，在發現章魚之前快走吧！白宇在心裡默默祈求。 


	10. 東京へ

\- 10 - 東京へ

[ **BGM：light** ](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=22738344) [ ** dance - Home - 小濑村晶** ](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=22738344)

白宇將那張名片和自己攢的錢放在了一起，他沒有身份證明也就不能去銀行開戶，只好將東西放在一隻盒子裏。財叔最近幾日總是讓他去找芷江過來吃飯，他總是推脫不去，或者就衹是在街道上隨意走走便立刻回去，説芷江不在店裏。財叔也不好多説，便決定自己親自去叫人。

白宇在店裏照顧著稀疏的幾個食客，忽然手機響了，接起來卻听財叔慌亂地說道，“叫救護車，快點……”

芷江想要自殺，被財叔救了下來。白宇卻絲毫不驚訝，財叔每天便又多了件事，去醫院給芷江送飯，照顧芷江的起居。店裏的生意和仲介的對接人全部交給了白宇，幾次下來他發現自己出奇的適應，很快就接起了財叔的擔子，不過接觸的越久他就越發現財叔的勢力也在萎縮，他不得不為自己另作打算，便順勢拖仲介為他辦理了一個假的身份證明，雖然不能出國用但是可以在國內使用，先能用就行。

他在中華街里沒什麼朋友，祇有一個女孩會來找他，女孩是幾半年前因為父親工作調動才搬來的，現在又要搬回去。女孩明明只是個國中生，說話舉止卻像個小大人，和他和快打成一片兩人幾乎無話不談。臨搬家前女孩特意給他送了手作的點心。

“我要搬走了，再見吧。”

“搬到哪裡？”

“我爸爸在他朋友的工廠裡做司機，他們的橫濱分廠倒閉了，現在又得回京都了，我們一家人也要搬走了。”

“京都啊……”白宇喃喃說道，女孩笑著說，“我還有朋友一起搬走呢。你要保重啊，有機會來京都找我啊。夏日的祇園祭和花火大會很棒的。”

“好，你也保重。我會去找你。”白宇笑著送別了女孩。

老舊的風扇發出吱呀聲，沾著油漬的櫃子上面擺著財叔幾年前从熊本買來的木雕，也早已落滿塵灰毫無光澤。白宇忽然對自己一直生活的地方感到了膩煩。可是怎麼開口呢？他還沒想好，他的那些好話套路對財叔完全無效，真是難辦。財叔晚上回來時候發現桌上擺著一隻銅爐火鍋，不禁有些好奇。“小白，火鍋是你做的嗎？”

“是的，財叔我有話想和你説。”白宇端著一盤手切牛肉走了出來。

“我想去東京。”白宇反復斟酌后才小心說道。財叔的筷子停在了半空中。

“你去東京幹什麼？”

“我需要一個身份，一個可以出國的身份。財叔我很感謝你養育我，保護我。但有些事需要我自己親自去做。”

“你出國幹嘛？還回去嗎？回去幹什麼，你在國內一個親人都沒有啊。這條街上的人才是你的家人。”

“我知道，可我……”白宇有些為難，他想說自己從來沒有融入過大家的生活，也從未想過融入，他一早認定自己要走，祇不過是個時間遲早的問題。財叔見勸說無效也就不再阻攔了，獨自喝起了悶酒。白宇也不再說話，默默看著財叔。安靜的堂屋里只聽到銅爐火鍋咕嘟咕嘟的聲音。財叔喝了幾盅酒咂了咂舌說道，

“多吃點吧，你這一走咱倆可不知道什麼時候能再見。我知道你一定是打算了很久有把握才決定要走的，既然你決定了我也就不攔了，多保重吧。”

“謝謝財叔。”白宇端起了酒杯。

“謝什麼，我算是你老爸了啊，和老爸有什麼謝的呢？”

白宇收正在臥室里收拾行李，財叔又遞來了一張卡說道，

“東京處處都要錢，你攢的那點錢不夠的，這張卡你拿著，錢不多但也足夠抵擋一段時間。等你安頓好了記得給我報個平安。”

“謝謝財叔。”白宇恭敬接過卡塞進了包裡。

“哎囉嗦死了，不用道謝！你去了東京一定要加油啊。”

“真好啊！你竟然可以先去東京了啊！”電話里傳來女孩羨慕的讚歎，“我也想去啊，東京好多藝人事務所，京都好無聊啊！”

“京都也很好吧，雖然沒有去過。但是總可以看到京都各種風物介紹，很棒啊。”白宇在車站里講電話。

“無非是什麼千年王城之類的，很無趣！對了，你去東京幹什麼？我沒聽說你在東京有親人或朋友啊。”女孩又問道。

“嗯……”白宇攥著手裡的名片，想了一會兒才說，“去見個朋友吧。”

“好神秘啊……該不會是去見私密情人吧？”對面傳來一陣戲謔，接著是嘻嘻哈哈的笑聲。

“你才是國中生吧，這種事好像很懂的樣子不太好哦。”

名片上有一個地址，看起來像是一家商社的名字。但是地址卻讓人摸不著頭腦，到了東京打聽了一番才知道地址在港區。白宇想了想決定還是先到了地方再給對方打電話吧，他拖著箱子在車站茫然四顧，東京太大了，每個人都是行色匆匆，臉色冷淡。他發現自己似乎有些冒失，名片上的聯繫方式是否還有效他都沒有確認就一頭熱的跑來了東京。現在該往何處去他忽然沒了底。不過也很快就想開了，不論如何先住下來再說，若是找不到他再回去就好了。這麼一想白宇頓時就輕鬆了，拖著小箱子沿著街邊慢慢走，感受著東京夏夜的晚風倒也愜意。他依稀記得女孩和他說過，港區可以看到天空樹和東京塔，視野很棒。

第二天，白宇發現自己對東京的地鐵系統完全無能為力，錯綜交橫的路線看的眼花，高峰期的沙丁魚罐頭式乘車模式讓他恐懼。他又擔心自己迷路，乾脆打車去好了。計價器飛速的跳動，白宇看著計價器的錶盤覺得自己可能要發心臟病，從他住的地方到名片的地址車程一共一個小時，居然收費肆萬元。白宇摸了摸癟掉的小錢夾歎了口氣，果然，東京處處都要錢。所幸號碼依舊可以撥通，長長的接線音后，對面接通了。白宇深呼吸了一口輕聲說道，

“是……龍嗎？”

對面停頓了一會兒，熟悉的聲音響了起來，

“中華街的那個小子？”

白宇懸著的心終於落了地，笑著回應。對面也笑了，隨後又問道，

“就是那個給衣服上畫章魚的傢伙是吧？”

“……”

白宇想當時要不是自己身上沒錢了，一定要立刻打車回去。


	11. 黑與白

-11- 黑與白 

白宇見到龍的時候，對方正悠哉的打著檯球。檯球廳在這棟樓的頂層一間有著落地玻璃窗的大廳裡，檯球桌邊有侍酒的吧台，侍應生正在擦酒杯，靠窗的位置還有休閒的咖啡卡座。廳裡放著悠揚的音樂。 

龍背對著他，將球杆遞給了身邊的人。白宇有些拘束，室內的冷氣有些太足了，他對極熱到極冷的迅速切換有些不適應，打了個大噴嚏。龍轉身看他，笑著朝他走來。 

“什麼時候來的？” 

“昨天晚上剛到。” 

“你……來找我？” 

“對。” 

白宇乾脆的應了一聲，龍點點頭，“那晚上一起吃飯吧。帶你好好逛逛東京。” 

六本木的夜色和白宇想像中的完全不一樣，冷淡而又奢華的霓虹映照在各種玻璃的幕牆上，光影交錯間，空間和時間都在無限延伸。白宇不習慣這樣的環境，他拘束的坐在龍的身邊，沉默地偏頭看著車窗外閃過的景色，一言不發。龍喝了點酒，臉頰有點微微泛紅，心情看起來也很不錯。 

“刚才你躲什麼？” 

龍問道。白宇知道他指的是什麼，刚才在會所裡有一個女人端著酒杯要摟著他時，他將人輕輕推開了。女子有些難堪的看了看龍皺眉說道，“龍，你帶來的人不太懂事啊。” 

“我不習慣……”白宇低聲說道，龍沒看他，過了一會兒說道，“不習慣就算了，下次你就不用去了。” 

車進入了地下停車場，白宇才緩過神來，下了車他便向龍道謝，準備離開時卻被龍搭著肩膀拽了回去。“你去哪兒？” 

“回…回住的地方。”白宇想要掙脫，卻發現對方力氣很足。 

“电车的通勤時間已經過了，今天先住我這里。” 

“不方便吧……”白宇看他視線都有些發飄了。 

“祇有我自己，很方便。”  
  
  


龍住的地方位於公寓的頂層，朝南的方向是通透的落地窗，拉門打開後是寬敞的陽臺。正對著東京塔的位置，風絲絲縷縷吹走了白宇的焦躁和疲憊，他靠在陽臺扶手上享受著晚夏的清涼。龍脫去了西裝外套，解開了襯衫領口的兩道扣子，從冰箱裡拿出了一瓶起泡甜酒。“啵”的一聲，軟木塞被拔了出去 ，白宇轉身看他。 

“你晚餐時候已經喝了酒，現在還要喝嗎？” 

龍抬頭看了他一眼沒有說話，衹是笑著將一杯酒遞給了他。“幹紅太苦了，我不喜歡，喝點甜的清口。” 

白宇也不喜歡那种口感略微發澀的酒。接過杯子嘗了一口咂咂舌，是甜甜的蜜桃味，酒精味很淡，好喝。龍挨著他身邊，靠著陽臺扶手問道， 

“說吧，找我有什麼事？” 

“我想麻煩你幫我搞一個身份，可以回國的身份。” 

白宇認真的說完，盯著龍的側臉等待著對方的回應。可龍卻一直搖晃著酒杯，過了好一會兒才說， 

“你回去以後，可就回不來了哦，你懂我意思吧。” 

“我懂，我……”白宇立刻回答，卻被龍打斷。 

“噓…別急著回答。我說的回不來意思就是從此以後，這邊所有的一切都和你沒關係了，你會變成另一個人的身份活下去，不介意嗎？要你拋棄過去的二十年，重新活一遍沒關係嗎？而且你從來沒有在中國生活過，你要面臨的問題可不少哦。” 

龍不斷的追問，白宇一聽，腦海浬突然出現了從小長大的中華街和財叔的笑臉。他從小到大的記憶全都在那條熱鬧的街道裡，財叔養育他長大的感情之深，現在他才意識到。龍看出他的遲疑，拍了拍他的肩， 

“你再想想吧，不急，時間很多。” 

可對於白宇來說時間並不多。白宇心算了一下卡裡的餘額，財叔給他的錢他並不打算用，可自己的錢大概也衹能支撐幾個月，他需要找一份工作，況且如果真的要走，必然還要花錢去買那個身份。天色越來越晚，天空變得瑰麗無比。龍望著天空長嘆了一聲， 

“可以自由的規劃自己的人生，真好啊！” 

“……明明是你更自由吧。” 

龍笑了一聲，“你這麼認為嗎？你認為我自由嗎？” 

“……從各種意義上來說，都很自由啊。金錢也好，時間也好。畢竟……”白宇想要說黑幫，又怕對方生氣還是咽了回去。“畢竟……工作日可以打檯球，少爺什麼的還是很自由啊。” 

龍被他逗笑了，“你啊……其實想說是黑幫吧？” 

白宇捧著酒杯沒敢說話，只點了點頭。  
  
  


翌日，龍起床時發現白宇已經走了，客廳和白宇睡過的臥室已經打掃的乾淨整齊。餐桌上還擺著保鮮膜包好的早餐，白宇給他留了字條。 

「雖然你可能不在家裡用早餐，但我還是一起做了，不介意的話就請吃吧。」 

“……” 

龍看著字條上的內容，研究了一會兒輕笑了一聲。 

“搞的像是我女朋友一樣……還做早飯？” 

他嘗了一口煮好的粥，味道還可以，又咬了一口白宇做的飯糰，結果差點被鹹死。這麼鹹的飯糰白宇怎麼吃下去的？他皺著眉吐掉米飯，又灌了幾大口水才好一些。 

衣服上的章魚也好，鹹死人的飯糰也好，這樣毫無徵兆的混亂突然出現在了龍的生活裡。他忽然對白宇感到好奇，好奇這樣一個人到底還有什麼地方讓他出乎意料。 


	12. 選擇

RPS预警 

  


  


  


-12- 選擇 

  


[**BGM：Forever -土屋安娜**](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=657152)

  


龍再次遇到白宇時，是在新宿的一家酒吧。當時他正在和別人談事，隨便一瞥就看到一個熟悉的身形，穿著白襯衫和深咖色馬甲，正在熟練的舞動雪克壶。顶上一束溫和的燈光落在白宇的肩上，龍不由得多看了一會兒，這是一家清吧，音樂也很和緩，卻和平時的風格不太一樣。 

  


“龍？你怎麼了？” 

坐在他對面的男人叫了他好幾次，他都沒反應，迫不得已敲了敲玻璃桌面，龍才回過神看向對方，但目光仍然不時向白宇瞄過去。有女顧客靠過去點酒，又和白宇聊了起來。似乎在聊什麼有意思的事，白宇點了點頭，低頭笑了起來，再抬頭時無意間看向了他的方向。 

  


他條件反射似的嚮後靠了過去，躲在了暗影里。 

“I REMEMBER YOUR WARM HEART…” 

略帶沙啞的溫柔女聲低低吟唱，周圍的人影暗了下去，整個酒吧里似乎只剩他們兩人，一個在明處安然的夾著冰塊，小心裝飾著酒杯，另一個在暗處，悠然坐著看他調酒。 

  


這小子適應的很快啊，龍心裡默默念道。白宇其實還是在試用期，每天上午和師父學習三、四種雞尾酒的製法，中午和下午反復練習，並且跟著師父去進貨，到了晚上就在店裡一邊練習一邊工作，每天大概也只睡五六個小時。他記性很好，學的也快，師父很喜歡他，去哪裡都要帶著他。龍是這家店的老顧客，師父免不了要去打個招呼。 

“小白，先放下手上的工作，跟我去向少爺打個招呼。” 

“誰？”白宇愣了一下。 

“喏，坐在那邊哪位，是我們店的老顧客。我帶你過去打個招呼，畢竟以後還是要多麻煩少爺多照顧生意啊。”師父指了指龍所在的卡座。 

  


“……”白宇忽然有些慌亂，“我衹是個見習的，可不可以不去啊…” 

“扭捏什麼啊？走啊！”師父手勁不小，一巴掌拍在白宇背上，白宇疼得直咧嘴只好跟著一起過去。人還沒走到近前，就看到龍端著酒杯笑著看他。可走近了以後，龍又裝作不認識他，聽到師父介紹他的時候還故作驚訝的張了張嘴，又遞給了他一張名片。白宇接過名片仔細看了起來，師父扯了扯他的衣服，小聲提醒到，“你的呢？快回贈啊……” 

  


“啊？哦…哦！”白宇慌忙从衣兜里翻出師父剛給他印製的名片，上面祇有一個字，「白」，下面是酒吧的訂座電話。 

  


“明明那麼好的店，為什麼偏要从港區搬出啊？”龍和師父聊了起來。“害我找了很久。” 

“港區啊…太複杂啦！到處都是高級會所，我這個小酒吧根本透不過氣啊。” 

師父打著哈哈敷衍著。白宇默默站在一邊，並不說話，師父沒放話他也不能隨便回吧台，只好守著。龍在聊天的空檔不時瞄他一眼，兩人的目光有時會對上，白宇會立刻挪開方向。 

  


十一點半的時候，白宇也收工了。在更衣室裡換下工作制服后他捶了捶後背，站著工作一個晚上確實不容易，他的腿都要站麻了。換好衣服戴上棒球帽，剛出店門卻見龍靠在車前一動不動。 

  


“你在等人？”白宇問了一句。 

“等你。”龍說道。 

“……”白宇不明白龍說這句話的意思。 

“晚上的音樂很好聽，是你選的曲子么？” 

“是，你有什麼事？”白宇認真的問道，他想快點結束和龍的對話趕快回住處睡覺，他快要困死了。 

  


“你有沒有興趣在我這邊做事，比做調酒師賺的多的多，你很快就可以攢夠回國的錢。” 

龍說道，“你這麼聰明，又長得不錯，一定可以的。” 

“…？？” 

白宇聽這個描述感覺不像是什麼正經工作，立刻搖頭拒絕，龍哈哈笑了起來， 

“就知道你想歪了，不是要你做男公關，想什麼呢？幫我收債而已，也算是你的老本行吧。” 

  


“你這個描述真的很難讓人以為是收債啊…”白宇輕聲吐槽了一句。 

  


“有興趣嗎？”龍又問了一遍。 

“我再……想想吧。” 

“有什麼好想的？你替我做事可以接觸到很多人，而且大部分都是中國的商會，你沒興趣嗎？” 

  


“好，我做。”白宇一聽可以接觸到商會立刻答應。龍笑了起來，抬手摟了摟白宇。白宇有點嚇到，直往後躲。龍卻緊緊摟著不鬆手，白宇掙脫不開也只好認了，卻听那人在自己耳邊說道， 

“上次，你做的那個飯糰自己嘗了沒有？” 

“沒有。怎麼了？” 

“……臭小子！” 

龍歎了口氣，在白宇背上用力拍了一下。 

  


  


“你怎麼回去？終電已經沒有了，附近也沒有夜間公交，很遠哦。” 

龍在車裡問他，慢慢悠悠的開著車跟著他一路走。白宇被他問煩了，加快了腳步。 

“上車，我送你。” 

  


“在小路里，你的車開不進去。” 

白宇找了個藉口想讓對方趕快離開，他不想和龍走的太近，因為芷江姐的事讓他對龍有些後怕，他知道對方是黑幫，不會平白無故善待他。龍卻無所謂的說道，“那就不開進去，送你到路口這可以吧？” 

  


“……真是……麻煩。”白宇歎了口氣，忸他不過只好上車。龍見他上了車，也樂的多聊兩句，白宇忽然想起來他晚上喝了酒，而且好像還不少。眼看著龍的手越來越飄，他緊張的立刻伸手穩住方向盤。龍不清醒，自己也跟著犯糊塗。車在路上一路左右飄搖的回到了路口，白宇長出一口氣，知道今天龍肯定回不去了，難怪執意要送他回來，估計喝多了在耍酒瘋。他把人攙扶下來拖回了家。 

  


他住的地方在一排聯棟二層住宅的靠裡一側，一層住著房東太太，二樓的空間租給了他。已經是淩晨一點多的時間，白宇擔心吵醒房東，小心的扶著人上樓，龍像是昏迷了一樣熟睡不醒，白宇都快要拖不動他。好不容易拖上二樓，打開房間門，白宇卸貨一樣把人拋進了床裡，又小心關好門。 

  


二樓有四個房間，白宇東西不多，空出一個有落地拉門的房間晾曬衣服，一個房間放滿了他喜歡的書。另一個房間作為廚房和餐廳，最寬敞的房間則作為臥室，隔出來的一個空間裡面是洗手間和淋浴間。他祇有一張床，是內嵌式的榻榻米款。躺下去像是陷在地板裡，白宇覺得很安全。衹是現在這張床被另一個男人占了，他沒地方睡了。 

  


龍躺在床墊上一動不動，白宇湊近嗅了嗅，發現他身上並沒有酒味，龍忽然笑了起來。白宇這才知道這傢夥裝醉，一巴掌把人推了起來， 

“你給我起來！裝得可真像！” 

  


龍坐起了身看了看四周，空間雖然窄小卻很乾淨整潔。一雙亮亮的眼睛笑的彎彎，白宇第一次見他這樣笑，像是孩子一樣笑的純粹，笑的沒心沒肺。 

“你根本沒醉……” 

“我沒說我喝醉啊。” 

“那你路上開車的時候晃來晃去的，我以為……” 

“逗你的！哈哈哈。新人入職之前總得接收一下考驗嘛。” 

“歪理邪說。” 

白宇悶悶說了一句，龍呼了口氣，將外套脫了下去，起身就去了淋浴間，倒是不把自己當外人。白宇聽著浴房嘩啦啦的水聲，心想看來今天是請不走他了，只好去衣櫃裡翻找換洗衣服。 

  


龍正在沖澡，忽然聽到門開了，一隻手將一個防水衣物包塞了進來又關上了門。擦乾身子打開衣物包一看，是全新的換洗內衣。 

“果然像是女朋友一樣……？” 

  


晚夏的夜晚風也逐漸清涼，兩人平躺在床墊上時，龍望著天花板有些愣神，天花板上垂著一個老古董吊燈，昏黃的燈光暈出一圈圈光暈，恍惚間他感覺自己回到了祖父家裡，心裡感受到瞭溫柔的平靜，衹是這份平靜讓人覺得不真實，白宇平穩的呼吸就在身側，一呼一吸間撫慰了他的心跳。 

  


“晚安。” 

白宇輕聲說了一句，伸手拉烕瞭燈繩。 

  


“晚安。” 

龍也輕聲回應了一句，燈光暗了下來，窗外的夜色逐漸變得清亮，甚至可以聽到蟬鳴，房間里的掛鐘打擺聲，旁邊人的呼吸聲，一切都融在靜謐的夜裡。沒多一會兒他睡了過去，沉沉的睡眠讓他整夜沒有醒來，一覺直到天亮。 

  



	13. 初

-13- 初 

  


[**BGM : Lovestory-AK**](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=404783546)

  


夏末的東京突然燥熱了起來，龍也不再穿那些暗色的嚴肅西裝，而是換上了淺色的休閒裝。白宇爲他做事以後很快就出了名。能言善辯，察言觀色的本事讓他的名聲很快傳遍了新宿的地下場。他也从那家窄小的公寓搬進了港區的豪華地段。龍信任他，將更多娛樂場的業務都交給了他。白宇起初並不願意接手，龍看出來他有顧慮。 

  


“你怕什麼？怕和我走太近脫不了身嗎？” 

龍直接問他，白宇點頭。他每日都和龍出入六本木的會所和新宿的地下場，見識到黑白道上的各色人，有好有壞，有黑有白，他感到恐懼。他得到的錢確實比他想像的要多太多，完全足夠他回國的花銷，但隨著日漸深入，他開始擔心自己能不能全身而退。龍聽了他的擔憂笑的前仰後合， 

“怕什麼，誰都不敢動你的。到時候如果你想好了，和我說一聲直接走就行了，我不會攔你。” 

  


龍對他的信任和溫柔，一度讓他自欺欺人。他不忍心向龍提起自己的計畫，總覺得自己有些忘恩負義，便衹能一拖再拖。龍帶他出入的場所已經逐漸超出他的認知，他甚至在裡面見到了警視廳的高層官員。龍和他們談笑風生，觥籌交錯，白宇發現自己自始自終都不瞭解對方。 

  


龍，隱藏在暗影裡，獨以笑臉對他。 

  


夜場的音樂和焦躁讓白宇有些憋悶，他和龍說了一聲便出入透氣，龍吩咐幾個人跟了出去。白宇看著跟在身後的人歎了口氣，真是不自由啊，明明衹是出來抽個菸而已…… 

  


手機忽然響了起來，白宇接了起來，是沙羅。 

“小白？你猜猜我在哪兒？！” 

“沙羅？你不在京都嗎……？”白宇又驚又喜，自從來了東京他都沒來得及聯繫沙羅和財叔。 

“回頭！我在你後面！” 

白宇將信將疑回頭看去，發現一個打扮很成熟的女孩正舉著手機冲自己揮手。 

“真的是你啊！啊！太開心了！”沙羅興奮的大叫，她周圍還有幾個衣著靚麗的女孩，還有幾個成年人。白宇一時有些愣怔， 

“妳在這裡做什麼？不應該在學校嗎？” 

  


“學校這種事怎樣都好啦！”沙羅滿不在乎的說道，“你在東京也過得很不錯啊！有這麼多人跟著你啊？” 

  


白宇看著沙羅，忽然覺得她變得陌生，新宿的夜場有不少失足的年輕女孩，她們仰頸觀望，在男人和金錢中周旋。白宇一把將她拖近身前。 

“妳為什麼在這裡？周圍那些女人和男人是怎麼回事？” 

  


“我們來唱歌而已，衹是唱歌。”沙羅避重就輕地說道，白宇有些生氣，他知道沙羅在隱瞞。 

“那幾個老男人是凱子吧，妳知道妳在做什麼嗎？沙羅！別鬧了，這裡是新宿！不是妳玩家家酒的地方。” 

沙羅猛地掙脫他的手，嚮後退了幾步，眼神睥睨的說道，“你總是這樣，動不動就一副說教模樣，我早就說過我想當明星，來東京有錯嗎？” 

“可妳還是學生做這些是犯法的！”白宇沒有説援交兩個字，沙羅冷眼看著他笑了一聲，白宇心裡一冷，她知道他的全部事情， 

“犯法？你自己不也一樣嗎？” 

  


沙羅身後的男人們見白宇糾纏不休，上前揪扯了起來，白宇身後的人則立刻擋在了他身前，一時僵持不下。龍出來了，白宇遠遠看到對方向自己走來有些慌張，他明知道龍不會責駡他，卻還是沒來由的恐懼。 

  


“怎麼了，這麼熱鬧？” 

龍笑著問了一句，沙羅身後的幾個男人認出了龍，紛紛後退了幾步。龍沒有理會他們，只看著沙羅問道，“小白，這位是你朋友嗎？” 

  


“是……”白宇回答的有些遲疑。沙羅氣呼呼的瞪了白宇一眼，龍仰起頭對那幾個男人冷淡的說道， 

“這個女孩留下，你們滾吧。” 

  


有個男人剛想說一句話，一個人忽然从龍身後站出，一拳將那個男人打趴在了地上，其他幾個女人嚇得叫了起來。龍微笑著，抬起腳踩在了男人的手上擰動了幾下，男人痛的大叫。 

  


“再不滾下一次落在你肚子上的可不是拳頭了。” 

龍說這些話的時候，語氣輕飄飄，完全事不關己。白宇害怕這樣渾身散發出暴力的氣息的龍，到底是黑幫的人啊，白宇這才恍然醒悟。 

  


“還有你，臭丫頭，你來這種地方還有點太早了。” 

龍對沙羅說道，沙羅卻不以為意，笑著回應道， 

“就是你嗎？” 

“什麼。”龍有些不解。 

“小白執意要來東京就是為了見你嗎？” 

龍揚了揚眉毛，輕輕點點頭，“算是吧。” 

  


沙羅似乎還有話要說，龍示意手下將她趕出去。沙羅一邊掙扎一邊回頭大聲地惡作劇一般沖著白宇喊道， 

“所以你才不願意告訴我嗎？你的秘密情人是他嗎？！因為喜歡的人是男人所以不敢告訴我嗎？！” 

  


白宇登時愣在原地，心裡把沙羅罵了一百遍的蠢貨，這傢夥的惡作劇竟然用在這裡，想要害死他嗎？！龍回頭看了白宇一眼粲然一笑，白宇立刻轉開了視線，他知道他聽清了，而且一字不落的聽了个明明白白。 

  


“我以為你衹是怕我，沒想到還對我有這種感情。” 

龍在回去的路上，淡然笑著説。白宇卻并不看他，衹看著窗外的街景低聲反駁道， 

“她在胡說罷了。” 

“哦……是麼？” 

  


前方紅燈，車子停了下來。白宇一直看著窗外的霓虹，龍也沒有任何動靜。沉默在兩人之間流淌，紅燈的倒計時从十位數變成了個位數，又變成了黃色，最後變成了綠色。車子緩緩啟動，沿著灣岸公路行駛可以看到禦台場的繁華光影，白宇在車窗上看到了自己，也可以看到旁邊的龍安靜俊挺的側臉。車子停在了大橋入口處的側行道，白宇有些納悶，這不是往常走的路。龍已經下了車，靜立在岸邊望著遠處。 

  


“你生氣了？”白宇走上前小聲問道，龍笑著搖搖頭，“我為什麼生氣？沒必要。” 

  


沙羅的那句話撕開了白宇心裡的一道口子，他承認龍對他有致命的吸引力，可他從未想過从這樣的角度去解讀自己對龍的感情，他對龍想要敬而遠之又忍不住靠近。龍應該知道的吧？他這麼聰明，他自信而張揚，敏銳而機警，一定知道。 

  


自己喜歡龍……嗎？ 

  


白宇望著澎湃的海浪，像極了他的心情。龍深呼吸了一口，輕輕說了一句， 

“不過還是有點失望。” 

“失望什麼？” 

  


“現在的小孩總是惡作劇，以大人脆弱的感情作為籌碼真是太壞了。我倒是希望她說的是真的。” 

龍說完轉頭看他，白宇有些慌張的也抬起了臉。龍向他走了過來，伸手捧起了他的下頜。 

  


  


“不喜歡的話，就推開我…” 

  


龍的低音迴盪在耳邊，柔軟的唇貼了上來。白宇立刻閉緊了眼，雙手僵硬的攥著。嘴唇相碰的瞬間，白宇感覺自己的太陽穴突突的猛跳，頭也在痛。可他沒有推開對方。而且龍靠近他的時候，他甚至心裡隱隱有著期待。 

  


吻我。 

  



	14. 騙子！

-14- 騙子！ 

  


“你把我拽上車是要幹嘛？”沙羅坐在副駕座沒好氣的質問道。白宇安靜的開著車，平靜地說道，  
  
“送你回去。”  
  
沙羅翻了個白眼，往嘴裡塞了兩塊泡泡糖。 

  


白宇又在新宿的夜場見到了沙羅時，沙羅似乎正遇到麻煩，被幾個人推來搡去。他猛地將沙羅从那裡拽了出來，又將推搡沙羅的幾個人狠狠揍了一頓后帶走了她。一個男人被揍得滿臉是血，沖二人離開的方向大聲吼著，  
  
“你以為妳能逃開嗎？！把東西交出來啊！混賬東西！” 

  


从東京去京都路上的風光逐漸變得蔥郁，沙羅環抱著雙腿看著車窗外，嘴裡嚼著泡泡糖。白宇看她一副玩世不恭的樣子當真是煩躁，伸手一把扯掉了她頭上的那縷藍色的接髮。  
  
“痛啊！你幹什麼啊！”沙羅捂著頭怒吼道。 

  


“你到底在想什麼？那些人找你要什麼東西？你到底做了些什麼啊？”白宇頭一次沒了耐心，問話的音量越來越高。 

  


“沒什麼。”沙羅遮遮掩掩的態度令白宇更加光火。兩人不再對話，沙羅連著吹了幾個泡泡后忽然笑了起來，“你喜歡的那個人知道你帶著我私奔嗎？” 

  


白宇的腦子嗡的一聲，龍的臉龐忽然出現，嘴唇和臉頰像是燃燒一樣熱了起來。他忽然一腳刹車，沙羅撲了出去，幸好身子被安全帶牢牢卡著不至於磕碰到。她惱怒的轉頭看著白宇正要說話。白宇卻先說道，  
  
“我送你回家而已，而且我不是喜歡他，他于我而言衹是……什麼都不是！你不要再胡說八道，戀愛腦也給我差不多一點！成年人的關係怎麼可能一兩句就說的清楚？”  
  
白宇說這些話的時候，音調微微顫抖，語速也很快。沙羅看了他好一會兒才若有所思的點點頭， 

  


“騙子……”她小聲的說了一句。 

  


手機忽然響了起來，是龍。  
  
“在哪兒？”  
  
龍直接又簡短的詢問讓白宇多少安下了心，那日之後白宇再沒有直接聯繫過龍，而龍也不再直接找他，而是托人將事情交代下來，後來又差遣了幾個新人給他，說是幫他做事，但這幾個人其實並不是新人，行事老練而毒辣，有幾次甚至引起了警方注意。但最終還是不了了之，白宇知道他們實際上依舊聽命於龍，那幾日他心裡總是惴惴不安。 

  


“在去京都的路上，”白宇低聲回應到，轉頭看了看睡過去的沙羅又補了一句，“送一個朋友回去。”  
  
“是那個臭丫頭吧？”爽朗的笑聲傳來。“你現在來可以趕上祇園祭，雖然是末尾，但是也不錯。”  
  
“你也在京都嗎？”  
  
白宇聽到龍說的是來字，有些驚訝。  
  
“對。” 

  


車子最終停在一處居民區的入口處，沙羅揉了揉睏倦的雙眼打著哈欠問道，“你不來坐坐嗎？一路辛苦喝杯茶吧？”  
  
“算了，我要是去了就更說不清楚了。”  
  
“不用管我媽，她都不一定在家，沒人在家。”沙羅嘻嘻哈哈笑了起來，“沒人在乎我和誰來往，無所謂的。今天晚上好像有祭典啊，來玩吧！好不好？我早說要帶你看祇園祭的，好不好啊？” 

  


“好，好，知道了！”  
  
白宇經不住沙羅的央求只好答應下來。送走了沙羅，白宇便按照龍給他的地址尋了過去，車子逐漸開進了深山，住戶區越來越少，悶熱的空氣也逐漸變得涼爽，濃厚的綠意逐漸映滿了視野，穿過錯綜交錯的樹影則可以看到一處大宅，建築風格十分古老，那是宗族世家的本宅。 

  


龍叫他到本宅做社麼？白宇留意到宅院正門口處掛著白色的幡帘，上面寫著國字，似乎是週年祭禮。門口有穿著黑色西裝的接應者，右臂上都系著黑色的挽聯。白宇小心將車停穩，一個臉上落著刀疤的男人走了過來向他鞠了一躬。  
  
“少爺在內堂，您隨我來。” 

  


白宇跟著疤面男人向里走去，裡面果然在進行週年祭典，隨處可見面色沉重的男人們三五聚在一起互相鞠禮問候，竊竊私語。唯獨龍站在內堂中央，仰頭望著頂端兩側懸掛的巨大的白色紙質燈籠，筆直挺拔的背影尤其顯眼。龍轉頭看了過來，迎著陽光衝他笑了一下，伸手拽過了他的肩膀拉近了內堂。  
  
“怎麼樣？交給你的那幾個新人好用嗎？”  
  
“還好。”白宇點頭應道，那幾個人他並沒有用，他們下手太狠，白宇有些受不了。  
  
“那個小鬼呢？送回家了嗎？”龍又問道。  
  
“是。”  
  
“這邊要舉行十三週年祭禮，死的是誰我都忘了。老頭子們都來了，我也走不開，不能帶你好好遊覽京都啊。” 

  


白宇看著他有些摸不清楚對方的心思，那天的事像是一場夢，龍再也沒有提過，他也只好埋在心裡。過了一會兒，一個穿著黑色和服，胸口別著白色挽花的年輕女人推著一個坐著輪椅的老人從佈簾後面走了出來，眾人紛紛向他鞠躬，白宇看龍也轉身鞠禮，也連忙鞠了一躬。老人雖說雙腿不靈便，但眼神仍舊毒辣，他一眼認出白宇是新人，便一直盯著他。白宇不明所以，但老人探尋的眼神讓他不舒服，忽然身前一黑，龍擋在了他身前。老人才轉開目光看向別處，其他幾個看起來有些資歷的中年男人紛紛上前問候，老人的喉嚨做過手術，說話也有些不清楚，身後的女人俯身湊近老人，再將老人的話複述一遍。 

  


白宇當然知道這個老人地位很高，但他對老人身後的年輕女人更好奇，樣貌像極了一個熟人，可是一瞬間卻又想不起來是誰，在東京的這兩年時間裡，他見過太多人，過去的映像已經模糊，正在努力從記憶中搜尋時，龍靠了過來小聲說道，  
  
“那個女人，你應該有映像吧。”  
  
“老人身後的那位嗎？”  
  
“對，芷江，你記得吧？” 

  


記憶一瞬間闖入腦海，那個女人正是芷江的女兒，名字和母親的一樣也叫芷江，當時的她應該還是大學生，不過兩年而已竟然已經變化這麼大。白宇覺得有些不可思議，龍冷冷的看著那個女人的背影說道，“她算是家姐。” 

  


僧人在眾人的簇擁下走進內堂，蒲團和坐墊也早已鋪好，白宇和其他人一樣跪坐在後排，第一排是那位老人，第二排就是龍和那個女人，之後才是那些中年男人。白宇一直默默看著和自己相隔幾排之遠的龍坐得筆直的背影，忽然後背被拍了一下，他連忙轉頭去看，拍他的是個年輕男人，男人一臉嚴肅又有些緊張的小聲說道，“這個時候你要低著頭啊，頭抬得那麼高幹什麼？” 

  


龍聽到了後面的響動，轉身看向了他，兩人目光相遇，龍微笑了一下又轉了回去。  
  
“專心一點，龍。”女人目視著前方低聲說道，龍滿不在乎的撇嘴。女人又說道，  
  
“把你的人撤走，別讓他們在我眼前晃。” 

  


“你是長女，應該留在京都照顧老人。東京那邊有我足夠了。”龍反駁道，女人的眼中閃過一道冷光，繼而微笑說道，“下個月開始父親會去東京修養，你還要違抗嗎？”  
  
龍臉上戲謔的笑容逐漸消失。  


  


祭禮結束後，人群也逐漸散去。白宇發現了一個有意思的現象，那些中年男人彼此傳遞眼色，左右探查很久，有的跟在了龍的身後，而有的則跟在了那個女人身後，另外一些面目沉重的則緊緊跟著輪椅上的老人，人群逐漸分散。龍身後的人越來越多，龍看著女人冷笑了一聲，向女人和老人鞠了一躬后大步離開了正堂向外走去。女人回應以微笑，等龍走後，面色沉了下來，雙手攥成了拳狀。送老人回去休息後，女人獨自一人留在正堂，一個男人匆匆走上前，在女人耳邊低聲說了幾句。 

  


女人登時火起，一巴掌甩在了男人臉上，怒斥道，  
  
“幾個大男人連个死丫頭都看不住嗎？！” 

  


“有人救她走了……”被打的男人害怕的低聲回應。 

  


“想辦法給我把人和東西都找回來，那個丫頭活要見人，死我也要見屍！”女人兇狠的說道，甩袖向內堂走去。 

  


————  
  
這次龍指明讓白宇開車，再不要其他人。龍靠在副駕座上閉目養神，白宇也不方便打擾，衹是將冷氣稍微調高。龍忽然說道，“今天好像有月鉾遊行吧？”  
  
“上午才會有，現在已經結束了。”白宇說道。 

  


“啊…可惜了。”龍輕聲笑著說道，“這群老頭子真是囉嗦啊，害得我都錯過遊行的時間了。” 

  


總是這樣，龍總是把最壞的事咽下不講。白宇感到煩躁，“你為什麼不告訴我芷江姐的事？”  
  
“哪個芷江？”龍仍舊在敷衍。 

  


“就是現在這個芷江，想要除掉你的這個！”  
  
白宇忽然生氣了，憤怒的說道，他也沒想到有一天他會因為龍的事而擔憂急躁，他明明遲早有一天要離開的，他明明不願意和任何人有深刻的關係，可是他現在正在因為龍而憤怒，而擔憂。 

  


“你遲早要走，這邊的事都和你沒關係。”  
  
龍仍舊微閉著眼說道。 

  


“你的事和我有關係，我為你做事總不能眼睜睜看著你被人害！你把這種事一直瞞著我究竟想幹什麼？！”白宇急著吼道。 

  


“你為什麼不推開我？”  
  
龍忽然問道，白宇愣了一會兒才反應過來龍說的是那天他吻自己的事。臉上猛地燒起了火，竟無言以對 

  


“明明說過自己要走，卻總是一臉期待的看著我……明明說過不願意和人有牽連，卻又允許我吻你！你屢次三番的招惹我，究竟又想幹什麼？！” 

  


龍生氣了，白宇聽得出來，他深呼吸了幾口將車子停在了路邊，解開了自己的安全帶，龍有些納悶的看著他，問道，  
  
“……你又發什麼神經？” 

  


白宇沒有說話，而是伸手捧著龍的臉頰湊了過去。 

  


“騙子……”沙羅的話迴響在他腦中。 

  


嘴唇顫抖的貼了上去，龍的唇有些涼，卻很軟。白宇認真的吻著那一雙微涼的唇，龍有些驚愕，但隨即也回應了他。 

  


不應該回應的，推開我吧。 

  


白宇在心裡默默念著，可對方仍然憐愛的親吻他，擁抱他，讓他心生愧疚，逐漸動情。龍果然知道，知道自己對他的執念，明知道卻又不制止，反而誘著他主動掉入陷阱，真坏啊。可他喜歡這個從頭到脚沾染罪惡的男人。 

  


明明說過不願意和任何人產生深刻的關係的，明明要離開這裡，要拋棄這裡的一切的…… 

  


“騙子！” 

  



	15. firstlove

RPS预警 

我真的要被光姐的《first love》戳死了。是我心里永远的初恋赞歌！  


-15 - first love 

**[BGM：First](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=22786083)****[ LOVE - 宇多田光](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=22786083)**

唇与唇分離之時，心也跟著痛了起來。 

白宇輕輕推開對方，低頭望著置物槽，手心傳來龍的熱度和心跳，依舊如常，毫無波動。氣氛回歸平靜，卻無人先開口。天色漸漸晚了，從市區的方向忽然傳來了煙花燃放的聲音，人群的歡呼也隱隱約約隨著涼風飄了過來。 

“花火大會……開始了哦。” 

龍望著窗外輕聲說道。 

“嗯。” 

白宇點點頭，手機的屏幕忽然亮了起來，是沙羅約他一起去參加慶典。他忘了自己何時將手機調成了靜音模式，完全沒注意到沙羅已經給他打了四五個電話。 

“所以說啊，你到底在幹嘛？說好一起來玩的！我們等你很久了啊！” 

對面的聲音很嘈雜，沙羅應該已經到了會場。龍輕聲笑了， 

“小孩子嗎？還要約好了才去……” 

白宇忽然覺得有點尷尬，訥訥應聲后調轉了方向向市區開去。龍始終望著車窗外的稻田和樹林，白宇不時瞄向對方，卻不見對方任何反應。晚上的風很涼爽，吹亂了龍額前的發，白宇才發現到他的額角処有一道淺淺的傷疤，縫合後的痕跡已經很淡，但還是可以看得出來。 

龍抬手攏了攏頭髮，餘光从指縫中穿過瞥向了白宇，目光停駐在他的側臉，鬢角和滾動的喉結上。車流逐漸擁擠起來，白宇將注意力轉移到了前方的路面上，好不容易熬過了塞車路段到了沙羅家所在的街巷口。沙羅已經換好了浴衣，正在興奮的朝他揮手，身邊還跟著一個女孩。 

白宇正要下車，龍拽住了他的衣袖，白宇慌張的回頭，臉上又燒起了一片霞。龍笑著指了指他的右臂上的挽聯， 

“你忘了摘了。” 

“哦……”白宇點點頭，將挽聯摘了下去仔細曡好才下車。龍靠在車邊向沙羅和那女孩打了招呼， 

“臭小鬼！怎麼又是你啊？” 

“我還想説怎麼是你啊！”沙羅沖他做了個鬼臉，龍伸手彈了她的腦門一下，另一個女孩有些害羞的跟在沙羅後面。龍揚了揚下頜問道， 

“這是誰？介紹一下？” 

“我的發小也是我最好的朋友，惠子。這個是小白的冤家，超級大壞人！”沙羅嘻嘻哈哈的胡亂介紹著。 

“小鬼妳再胡說八道，我就真的揍你了哦。” 

龍笑著假裝威脅道，惠子實在是內向，一時緊張竟然鞠了一躬，臉紅撲撲的，說話也有些結巴。龍知道她緊張，耐心的听著並不打斷。白宇將車停在指定區域后才過來。煙火大會在河堤旁邊的高地上，市民們早就聚集了過去，路上都沒什麼人。 

沙羅和惠子一路笑著鬧著，嘰嘰喳喳走在前面。惠子不時偷偷回頭看一眼龍，沙羅笑著說道， 

“妳一直在看他，是不是喜歡他？” 

“誰？沒有！我沒有！” 

惠子慌亂的否認，臉上卻早已泛紅，龍英俊挺拔，說話風趣，對人又體貼。惠子的確有點被迷到。 

“可你衹是國中生罷了，他那樣的男人不會喜歡你這樣的小屁孩兒的！” 

惠子聽了有點生氣，“你不也是嗎？你也衹是國中生。他也不會喜歡你。” 

“我衹是被禁錮在這個殼子裡罷了……”沙羅悠悠然說道，惠子沒太聽明白，以為她又開始矯情了，也不再搭話。  
  


“啊……我居然和國中生去看花火大會，真是丟人啊。哪怕是高中生也行啊……真慘。” 

龍一邊走一邊說道，白宇被他逗得笑出了聲。 

“你談過女朋友嗎？”龍忽然問道，白宇有些愣怔，過了一會兒搖了搖頭，認真的說道， 

“沒有，之前一直在中華街混日子，哪有閒心，也沒閒錢。” 

“可我的很多朋友都說你女人緣很不錯啊。別人收不來的壞賬到你這裡就收回來了，你不會是提供了什麼別的服務吧？” 

龍壞笑著看他，白宇立刻反駁， 

“你這又信了誰的胡說八道？” 

“他們都這麼說啊，哈哈…” 

龍見白宇的臉又紅了起來，知道他信了自己的胡說八道樂開了花。見白宇不理自己，龍便趁他不注意握住了他的手，白宇驚了一跳，立刻就要甩開。他們兩個雖然在沙羅她們後面，但離得並不遠，沙羅和惠子的笑聲都清晰可聞。 

“別動” 

龍命令道，白宇才不再掙脫。 

“你不是我交往的第一個人。” 

龍低聲說道，白宇默默點了點頭。他當然知道龍不可能沒有感情經歷。“但我是你的初戀吧，會不會覺得自己吃虧？” 

“……” 

白宇被他這個問題問的有點發懵，他想不明白龍的腦子又是哪裡不對勁會問出這種幼稚問題，這個危險的男人真是喜歡處處給他挖坑等著他往裡面跳，看他出糗。他認真搖搖頭，龍立刻湊了過去在他唇上啄了一下，卻被白宇一把推開，結果不小心力氣有些大，險些被推下河堤，又被那人一把拽了回去。沙羅她們聽到身後的響動轉頭去看，白宇又立刻鬆手，眼神看向草叢處，龍壞笑著盯著他看。這時一朵巨大的煙花在空中炸裂。 

“給我拍照啊！快！我要發動態哦！” 

沙羅高興的喊著，龍把白宇推了過去，沙羅扯著白宇的手臂沖鏡頭笑開了懷，惠子站在旁邊面對鏡頭也露出了羞澀的微笑。 

“3、2、1，拍咯！” 

龍按下了快門。  
  
  
  
  


煙火大會直到夜裡十一點半才結束，沙羅和惠子精神十分亢奮，上了車仍在嘰嘰喳喳聊個沒完。一路上龍沒有再說話，衹是平靜的靠在座椅靠背上微微閉著眼休息。直到將那兩個麻雀一樣吱吱喳喳的小孩送回家，白宇的耳邊終於清靜下來了，回到車裡卻見龍已經醒了過來。 

“你怎麼樣？累了嗎？”  


白宇輕聲問道，卻被龍一把扯過了衣領，緊接著熱烈的吻落了下來。龍的舌尖熱度灼人，白宇無法拒絕這樣的溫暖，鬆開了一直緊緊閉著的齒列，迎了那人滾燙的溫度，燥熱自胸口蔓延。白宇不斷哽咽著喉嚨，龍吻他的技巧很熟練，不斷勾動著他的心跳，白宇感覺自己的心臟簡直要跳出來。雙手明明想要把人推開，卻不由自主的環上了對方的背，嘴唇明明想分離，卻還是主動迎上去承接那人溫柔地吻。 

再多一些，再多一些，證明我是你的吧。 

白宇閉著眼，心裡軟的一塌糊塗。雙唇分離時，龍貼著他的額頭輕聲説道， 

“……你想明白了？確定要愛我？” 

“確定。” 

白宇輕聲說道，在龍的額頭落下了一個吻。 


	16. 怒

RPS预警 

**[BGM：Nobody](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=28764318)****[ Loves Me Like ](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=28764318)****[You-](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=28764318)****[ Low Roar](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=28764318)**

-16- 怒  
  
  
  


“好漂亮啊……” 

花火在空中爆炸的瞬间，沙羅仰頭歎了一聲，惠子轉頭看她，卻見沙羅眼睛里亮亮的映著璀璨的煙花。沙羅望著煙花忽然抖了一下， 

“惠子，我好像做了一件錯事……可又覺得自己是對的。我是個怪人吧……” 

惠子茫然的望著沙羅，她不明白沙羅的意思，想要問她的時候卻見人已經跑開，在遠處招手要她過去。人影交錯，唯獨沙羅高挑的身影十分惹眼。惠子連忙追過去，腳下的河堤卻忽然變得像是海水一樣起伏不平，她慌張的揮手呼喊，視野卻逐漸模糊，沙羅站在遠處，向她揮舞著一個亮閃閃的東西，那東西在空中劃過的軌跡閃著光，刺的她眼睛痛。 

“嘭！”花火成片的綻放在夜空裡，亮如白晝，燦爛的星光開始下墜，惠子被一層層光暈晃得眼前發暈，手突然被人攥住掰開手心，有一個金屬般冰冷的東西被塞了進來。她漸漸沉入水底，鼓膜在海浪的拍幾下發出沉悶的隆隆聲。 

“幫我保管好，等我來找你啊……” 

沙羅的聲音忽然湊近，又飄遠，惠子忽然鼻子一酸，在海裡哭了起來。淚水在海水中翻滾，窒息，憋悶，幻聽，接著四肢逐漸失去了知覺。  
  
  


再醒來時已經是天光大亮，惠子一把抓過手機發現居然已經十  
一點多。“糟了！要遲到！！”她來不及看自己在哪裡就慌忙爬起來隨便理了理制服抓起書包就要走，剛打開拉門迎面遇上了昭夫。 

“你幹什麼去？”昭夫被她突然開門嚇了一跳。 

“……上學啊…” 

“妳因為毆打同學和老師被停課三天，上什麼学？乖乖待著吧。”昭夫說完把一罐牛奶拋給了她。 

惠子忽然想起了昨天的事，她輕輕按了下額頭，仍有些疼，龍昨天是真的用了不小力氣，槍口的冰冷讓她心有餘悸。 

“龍呢？”惠子小聲問道。昭夫指了指樓下， 

“在沙發上休息，妳昨天幹什麼了，他怎麼突然拿槍指著妳？” 

惠子看著樓下有些木然的說道，“我衹是想伸手從後面遮住他的眼睛，開個玩笑而已……”  
  
  
  


龍在不同的網頁之間頻繁的切換，沙羅的臉書賬號已經停止更  
新一年了，最近的動態仍舊停留在一年前的運動會開幕式那天。龍又繼續嚮前翻查著，在翻查到了兩年前的京都祇園祭時候的照片時，龍停留了一陣。 

照片裡的沙羅笑的開懷，惠子當時還很害羞，有些拘束的站在沙羅右邊，左邊則是白宇，有些慌張有些羞澀的笑容，背後是正在綻放的煙花。龍盯著這張照片看了很久，他依稀有點記憶，卻又不太清晰。這個場景在他過去的記憶里總是反復出現，他想自己一定參與過，是負責拍照的人嗎？白宇看著的人是自己嗎？ 

頭又痛了起來，他盯著照片裡的白宇想起了一些零零碎碎的片段。白宇擁抱他卻又把他推開。白宇的身後是一片紅亮亮的火海，臉上也蹭滿了黑灰，身上還有血跡。他溫柔地吻自己的眼睛，鼻樑和嘴唇，又貼著他的額頭輕聲說， 

“……回國換個身份活下去，忘了這裡的所有。求你了，就當做是為了我……” 

明明是最想走的人，卻把他推了出來，將自己留在了那片地獄一樣的火裏。  
  
  


龍忽然感覺臉上有些濕潤，伸手一抹，不知何時，眼中竟然流下了淚水。身後傳出了踏踏聲，他慌忙擦去臉上的痕跡，合上了筆電。惠子先道了歉，龍長呼了一口氣，輕聲說道， 

“昨天是我不對，對不起。嚇到你了么？” 

惠子聽到龍這樣問她，終於沒忍住哭了起來，龍伸手拍著惠子的肩低聲勸慰。惠子捂著臉，嗚嗚噎噎的哭著。  
  
  


昭夫靠在門邊默默看著，心裡也不太暢快。沙羅的去向仍舊一無所知，會不會也曾無助的嚎啕大哭？會不會……昭夫努力的回想，才發現自己對女兒的生活軌跡真的不瞭解，想都不知道該怎麼想。他印象裡的沙羅性格早熟，性格古怪，毫無任何少女的天真爛漫，看他的眼神也像是看待垃圾一樣的不屑，兩人也並不怎麼交流，見了面也只是默默擦肩而過，仿佛陌生人一般。臭丫頭…… 

店裡的電話忽然響了起來，昭夫走過去，發現是从京都的來電，接起來竟然是木香的聲音。衹是，木香的聲音聽起來十分嘶啞，像是哭過一樣， 

“我在警署，警察……通知我們……去認屍，懷疑可能……可能…” 

尖銳的耳鳴驟然響起，視野開始動盪扭曲。昭夫攥著電筒的手開始顫抖，額頭也蒙上了一層細汗。 

“可能是誰啊！！！臭婆娘說啊！！別哭了！” 

他沖著聽筒暴躁的咆哮道，對面的情緒也失控了，不停地哭喊。惠子和龍同時看向了昭夫。卻見昭夫顫抖著丟掉了聽筒，哀嚎著跪坐了下去。 

“他們，找到了沙羅的制服……和一具女屍……大約十七歲……” 

昭夫斷斷續續的說著，惠子愣在了原地，兩眼發黑。  
  


———— 

“我覺得我做了一件錯事，可又覺得是對的，我是個怪人吧？”沙羅笑著說道。 

“惠子，這個我交給妳保管了哦，賭上性命的約定！” 

那是惠子的父親被通知調職到東京的當天，距離開學還有兩個月的時間，沙羅將一枚鑰匙作為恭賀禮物塞到了她的手裡，惠子撇了撇嘴， 

“什麼啊，這就是禮物嗎？” 

“很貴重哦。”沙羅笑著說到。 

“什麼意思？” 

“這是我的生命，交給你了。”沙羅用力的擁抱了她。惠子將信將疑，卻也認真的擁抱了她。 


	17. 動物

-17- 動物  


京都伏見西一警署的高崎警官接過龍遞上去的證件時，又抬眼將他打量了一番才放行。  


“自由攝影師？”高崎笑了一聲問道，“賺錢嗎？”  


“馬馬虎虎吧。” 

龍聳聳肩，打量著警署漫不經心的回應道。警署院內主樓是一棟四層高的建築，向兩邊延伸出大約各五十米的配樓。地下還有三層，分別是藥物檢驗科室和兩層地下停車場。那具女屍就停在負一層的痕檢科室。  


“从東京趕過來辛苦了，你們和受害者是什麼關係？”高崎的問題不少，龍有點煩他，不願意多說。惠子搶先說是同學也是朋友。高崎若有所思的看了看惠子，“哦”了一聲后也沒再有反應。長長的走廊似乎看不到盡頭，頂燈的慘白色燈光顯得更加陰鬱，龍看到了木香和昭夫，兩人仍舊在爭吵，無休止的爭吵。  


“果然他們又在吵架……”惠子低聲說了一句。 

“他們兩個……當初為什麼結婚？”龍問道。 

“不知道。”惠子搖頭。  


偌大的痕檢室四周都是工作臺和手術臺，中央聽著一支移動病床，上面有一具蓋著白布的屍體，龍把惠子拽到了身後。高崎將醫用乳膠手套遞給了他們，在揭開白布前說道， 

“死亡時間大約在一周前，不過現在是夏天嘛，可能還要再晚一點也可能。小姑娘，妳也要看嗎？刚才這孩子的父母都沒仔細看一眼就出去吵架了。”  


“我要看！我不信這是沙羅，她沒那麼蠢……” 

惠子強忍著恐懼与反胃硬著頭皮說道。高崎抬眼看了她一眼，“聰明的人不一定命好。”  


白布緩緩拉開，惠子的心也跟著提了起來。灰白色額頭上的傷口橫縱交錯，縫合線密密麻麻。高崎一邊掀開一邊打量著惠子，惠子最終還是沒忍心看下去，躲在了龍的身後。白布被徹底掀開，龍皺了皺眉頭，屍體的面部已經完全無法辨認，衹能通過其他體表特徵來進行鑒別。他从衣兜里拿出了一塊布帕蓋在了屍體慘不忍睹的臉上，才對惠子說道， 

“現在衹能指望你了，看看這具屍體是不是沙羅？”  


惠子吸著鼻子直往後退，龍按住了她的肩膀說道， 

“昭夫和木香已經完全崩潰了，祇有你對她最熟悉了，衹能靠你了。你明白嗎？”  


惠子哽了哽喉嚨硬著頭皮走上前，用戴著乳膠手套的手檢查著女屍的手臂和雙腿。腐敗的皮膚組織已經被清理，且進行了適度的修復，雖說有些變形但依舊可以辨認。惠子小心的將女屍的手臂抬了起來，發現腋窩処靠下位置的皮膚乾乾淨淨，沒有任何紋身圖案，終於鬆了口氣。高崎一直盯著她的反應，絲毫沒有分心。  


“不是，制服雖然是沙羅的，但這個人不是沙羅。” 

惠子低聲說道。 

“妳確定嗎？”龍又問了一遍。 

“確定……”  


高崎嘖了一聲，“難辦了……又是一具無名屍體。” 

“又？”龍聽出了一絲異樣追問到。  


“這個月這種事已經是第二次了，大夏天的真的很不想出這樣的警，真的很考驗人。”高崎皺著眉吐槽。  


“你們為什麼會聯繫他們來認屍？” 

“一年前他們報了女兒內田沙羅的失蹤案，但是說句實話。警方一開始是把內田昭夫作為第一號嫌疑人考慮的，不過仔細調查下來再綜合多方證據來看，他的確沒有作案時間和動機，就暫時放過他了。”  


“第二個嫌疑人是誰？”惠子搶著問道。高崎看了看她，又看向了門外等了一會兒聽著門外沒什麼動靜才說道，“她母親，內田木香。”  


“這兩個人……總之就是感覺不太對勁。一年前報案后我們就立刻介入了調查，但是他們極度不配合，導致我們在最關鍵的72小時內沒辦法掌握有效的信息，錯過了最佳搜救時間。這一查就是一年……” 

高崎將那塊白布重新蓋好后，喃喃說道， 

“你們能想像嗎，夫妻兩人報過案后，丈夫居然又去打小鋼珠了，這種父親我是第一次見到，真是大開眼界啊。不過一年前報女兒失蹤的還有一家，那一家差點哭暈在警署門口，反差這麼大的兩家人，也難怪我映像深刻吧。”  


“他們家的女兒……找到了嗎？”龍試探性的問了一句，他心裡隱隱覺得不太好。高崎的表情逐漸變得沉默又沮喪，應徵了他的猜測。  


“兩個星期前我們在同樣的地方發現了一具女屍，十八歲，死法也是這麼殘忍。就是那一家的女兒。”  


龍向高崎諮詢了那一家人的一些信息后便不再詢問更多。再遇到昭夫和木香時，龍也沒有再說話，而是沉默的靠著後排座位閉著眼休息。  


不是沙羅，那說明也許人還活著。活著就好，活著就還有時間，有時間可以計畫一切。白宇的臉龐忽然浮現出來，兩人分別時，白宇笑著說再信他一次，可眼神里卻早已盛滿了離別的深情。  
  


四個人一路沉默地回了木香的居酒屋，晚上惠子口渴去二樓的飲水機接水喝的時候，看到了正在起居室互相撕打的昭夫和木香，當時木香正被昭夫壓著跪趴在他身下，衣服零零散散掛在腿上，幾乎是赤裸，昭夫也是一樣，兩人身軀挺動，喘息聲與怒駡聲混雜在了一起。惠子愣住了，不敢再嚮前走。  


忽然視野一黑，一隻溫暖的手蓋在了她的眼睛上將人拖離了過道。龍將她帶回了樓上，惠子仍心有餘悸，兩年前的京都的煙火大會的那一晚的記憶像是湮沒在一片海裏。龍等她喝完杯子裡的水說道，  


“明天我會去拜訪那一戶人家。你跟我一起去。” 

“我不去。”惠子賭氣一樣搖頭。龍笑了一下，从衣兜裡翻出煙盒抽了一根出來。 

“不去也可以，那你明天還會看到那樣的場面。” 

“……”惠子登時面紅耳赤， 

“他們……明明一直在咒駡對方。怎麼還能……還能……”  


“做｜｜愛？” 

龍吐了口薄菸，煙霧繚繞中薄薄的嘴唇一張一合，說出了這兩個字。惠子的臉上騰起一片紅，直到耳垂。“你怎麽能說的這麼直接？！”  


“我可是成年人，小鬼。”龍笑著看她。 

“這種事情很正常吧。仇恨歸仇恨，慾望歸慾望，人在慾望面前，不堪一擊的。人嘛，終究是存在以交配為原始目的的動物性的。”  


“那……你有嗎？” 

惠子試探性的問道。龍直視著惠子的眼睛，覺得那雙眼睛忽然變得朦朧起來，惠子看他的眼神有些意味不明，大概是房間不通風的原因，害得這丫頭想入非非。龍伸手蓋在了惠子頭頂，揉亂了她的頭髮，大聲說道， 

“有個屁！小丫頭天天想什麼呢？給我打住！睡覺去，明天還要早起！”  


惠子回了臥室才放鬆下來，她為刚才自己的意亂情迷感到羞恥。她居然有那麼一個瞬間想要湊過去親吻龍，但她也知道，這麼做一定會被對方推開。京都容納著他們三個人的過去，滋生著他們的罪念。  


龍獨自在屋裡沉默地坐著，煙在迅速燃燒。更多的記憶湧了進來，關於那個男人。  


———嘭！煙花爆炸的聲音。 

龍靠在酒店的落地窗前，看著遠處零星燃放的煙花出神。忽然香菸被人抽走，他順勢看過去卻被那人擁抱著親吻了嘴唇。沐浴液的清香湧入了鼻腔，白宇濕淋淋的髮搭在額前，蹭過他的皮膚，涼涼的。  


“你是第一次吧？” 

龍問他，手輕柔的解開了白宇的浴袍束帶。白宇身上筋肉纖長，皮膚白細，十分漂亮。此刻因為情動而微微沾著一抹淡粉，白宇點頭，低下眉眼不去看他，卻又囁嚅著小聲問他， 

“會痛嗎？男人和男人……之間……” 

“不會，我怎麼捨得你痛？” 

龍說完便吻了過去。  


他看著白宇在他身下隱忍著喘息，乖巧的挺高後腰承接他的一切，衛紅的眼角閃著淚光。他俯身去親吻白宇的眼角，白宇慌亂的轉過臉頰躲藏自己眼角的淚，卻更勾的他身下愈加蠢動。他猛地楔入對方緊致熾熱的軀體再退出。往復如此終於引得對方再也忍耐不住，終於輕喘著發出聲來。他知白宇愛他，想要他，他無論做什麼白宇都不會怪他。  


“我愛你…”龍貼在那被細汗打濕的頸側低聲說了一句。白宇沒有聽清，溫柔地問他，“說了什麼…？”  


“我說你這麼緊，以後我們做的時候有你辛苦的了！” 

龍故意説這樣的話，他喜歡看白宇害羞的樣子，臉頰和耳垂紅紅的模樣勾的他雙眼直跳。  


白宇那溫柔又期待的目光印在了他心裡。  



	18. 愛麗絲

-18- 愛麗絲 

龍和惠子找到田尻家的時候，發現這家還養著一隻大型犬，正兇神惡煞的沖他們亂吠。惠子被嚇得慌忙躲在龍身後。 

“妳怕狗啊？”龍問道。 

“這麼兇惡的狗你不怕嗎？” 

“那也衹是狗而已啊。”龍說著向院子走去，那狗竟然像是怕了龍一樣叫聲越來越低，最後乖乖的噤聲鑽進了狗窩不再出來。 

女主人是個面色憔悴的中年主婦，開門時一隻手裏還拿著煎鏟，十分戒備的問道，“你們找誰？” 

“我是高崎警官的同事，來找您做一下關於令媛失蹤一案的詢問。方便嗎？”龍隨便扯了個身份，女主人又看向了惠子，“她呢？還是學生吧…” 

“我…我是澤莎的朋友。伯母妳好……” 

惠子昨天隱約記得這家的女兒的名字。 

“進來吧…”女主人將門敞開，迎了他們進去，龍剛想問不需要看工作證就放人進來真的沒關係嗎？就看到客廳裡已經坐了一個人，還揮手和他打招呼。 

“來了啊！我算對了。” 

高崎端著茶杯沖他笑著說道。 

田尻澤莎，与惠子和沙羅同校，衹是不同班。一年前幾乎和沙羅同期失蹤，兩周前屍體被發現於河堤的草堆裏。惠子要不是看到澤莎的校服和書包，根本不知道她和自己同屆。龍問她， 

“澤莎在學校裡顯眼嗎？” 

“一點也不…根本沒有映像。沙羅很受歡迎，性格溫和又成熟，喜歡她的人很多。啊…對不起……總是提起她。” 

惠子總是不小心將話題拐到沙羅身上，澤莎的母親一聽到沙羅的名字像是魔怔了一樣，抓起茶几上的遙控器就砸向了惠子，高崎連忙伸手阻攔，龍則一把將惠子拽到了身後。 

“那是個混賬！都是她！她把我家的孩子變得又壞又蠢！她怎麼沒死啊！”澤莎的母親歇斯底里的怒吼，澤莎的父親也無法安撫，只好垂手立在一邊不停的道歉。 

“稍微平復一下情緒，不要遷怒於無辜少女啊。” 

高崎悠然的說著，從紙巾盒里抽了幾張紙出來擦了擦茶杯濺出來的水漬。 

“收拾澤莎的遺物時發現了這個。”澤莎母亲从電視下方的櫃子里拿出了一隻小鐵盒，打開後裡面放著一把鑰匙，和沙羅交給自己的鑰匙不太一樣。 

“這不是寄存櫃的鑰匙嘛？有寫明是哪個車站的嗎？……誒，JR綫啊……” 

高崎將鑰匙拿在手裡反復查看，發現鑰匙背面刻著站名，JR-宇治，距離京都倒也不遠，大約25公里車程。三人告別了田尻家，龍打算和高崎一起去宇治，惠子也連忙跟了上來。 

“妳跟著湊什麼熱鬧，回去寫作業啊。” 

龍坐在副駕座說道，惠子卻認真搖頭， 

“反正被停課了還寫什麼功課。找東西要緊。” 

“妳也是個壞丫頭呢，”高崎笑著調侃她。“這個沙羅和妳關係很好吧，我曾經因為她的失蹤案查訪過沙羅的很多同學，除了妳之外幾乎所有女同學都說她是個混賬。” 

“人前人後見風使舵的人多了去了。”惠子淡淡說了一句，“她們就是落井下石而已，她們嫉妒她。” 

從寄存櫃裏取到的是一個還未拆封的包裹，表面纏著厚重的黑色寬膠帶。裡面是一個厚厚的信封，高崎將信封拆開將東西倒了出來，全部都是一些女孩子穿著精緻的紗裙的擺拍照片，或抱著巨大的毛絨玩偶，或拿著棒棒糖。背景繁複而且精緻，氛围溫暖甜蜜。但照片中的人無一例外眼睛都被蒙著，還有很多是樣貌清秀的男孩子穿著西裝背帶短褲和白襯衫的照片，同樣也蒙著眼睛。每張照片後面都標著花名，年齡，三圍和喜好之類的數據。惠子看著一張張照片翻過，驚愕的說不出話來。 

最後一張照片上面的女孩戴著王冠模樣的頭飾，蒙著眼睛的是黑色絲帶，身上穿著藍底蓬蓬公主裙，身前有一條白色的薄紗翻邊罩裙，上面點綴著精緻的淡藍色立體刺綉玫瑰圖案。惠子一陣頭暈，那是沙羅，她認得照片中那人的嘴角微笑，和手臂抬起時，微微露出來的紋身圖案。 

照片背後卻只寫了一個花名字，“アリス”（愛麗絲的日語英譯） 


	19. 共生者

-19 - 共生者  


“其實衹要確定死的人不是沙羅。是誰都無所謂。” 

他們在回京都警局的路上時，本來安靜的環境被惠子的這句話打破。黃昏的光線有些昏暗，視野裡的天空變成了深橘色和墨藍色，公路上的車流也逐漸稀少。 

“內田沙羅，看起來很不得了啊。”高崎說話的語調仍舊清閒，龍說道， 

“一群小孩子而已，能折騰出多大的風浪？” 

“你明明知道這些照片可能意味著什麼。應該還有其他的資料吧……JR線路這麼長。” 

惠子下意識的捂緊了自己的書包。高崎將他們送回到木香的居酒屋后才返回警署。木香正在店裡呆坐著喝酒，見了龍也衹是點點頭。惠子實在受不了這樣的沉悶便獨自蹲在店門口看著道邊被風卷起的落葉發呆，最近早晚開始逐漸降溫，夏天要過去了，至少…京都的夏天要過去了。 

“明天下午送你回東京。”龍說道，惠子木然點頭又問道，“你不回去？” 

“我再等等，看看高崎那邊有沒有進度。”龍平靜地說道。  
  
  
  


高崎將資料鎖在了檔案櫃裡面並沒有再繼續查看，隨後撥了電話出去。 

“人在我這裡……要帶他走嗎？誒……我不確定能拖住他多久哦。” 

龍在下午接到了高崎的電話應約去了警署。可在進去時發現裡異常的安靜，甚至門口的接待室裡都沒有人。他从腰後摸出了那把戴著消音器的槍小心探查，高崎是個線人，但是是哪一邊的他不太確定。手機突然響了起來，撕裂了這片詭異的寂靜。 

“你來了嗎？”另一側的高崎悠然的問道。 

“你是哪一邊的？”龍不打算彎彎繞，直接問道。 

“哇，你不要懷疑我啊，我可是有情報要給你的。來地下車庫。” 

到了地下車庫後，發現裡面停的沒有一輛是警車，全部是黑色豐田。龍知道自己插翅難逃，輕笑了一聲看著逐漸向自己靠攏的人群，全部是黑色西裝，黑色，黑色，全部都是黑色，陌生又壓抑的黑色。唯獨在遠處有一個熟悉的身影，白宇站在人群外側，表情平靜的看著他，男人們將龍圍在裡面，卻並不動手而是等待白宇的指示。兩人平靜的看著對方，博弈在無聲的進行。 

賭你不會傷害我。 

白宇搖了搖頭，揮手下了令。一個男人揮起一拳打在了龍的腹部，龍痛的彎下了腰，又被一個人拽過了後頸的衣領強迫著他抬起頭來。腹部又落了一拳，有人從他手裡將那把槍奪了出去，又有人在他腿彎處踹了一腳，雙腿便跪了下去。人群越圍越窄，龍的視野有些模糊，忽然頸側落下了一記手刀，暈了過去。 

將龍送上車後，白宇給高崎撥了電話。 

“你還有什麼沒説？” 

“都告訴你了哦，沒有隱瞞。”高崎平靜的回應道。 

“他們來京都找什麼東西…？你又瞞下了什麼？別逼我。” 

對面平靜了一會兒，又聽到高崎的聲音， 

“很難辦哦，你們明明是黑幫，竟然這麼頤使氣指。不太好吧，芷江那邊可是很認真的和我們維持關係哦。” 

白宇愣了一下，暴怒的呵斥道，“混賬東西！你兩邊做交易小心把自己玩死！” 

“唉，不是我，是上面的要求啊，我也很難辦啊。”高崎故作無辜的說辭令白宇覺得反胃，他沒再和對方糾纏而是憤怒的掛斷了電話。他看著後座仍舊昏迷的龍，眼裡滿是怒火。 

木香終日酗酒，看起來總是一副懶散的樣子。就算店門口停了一長列的黑色轎車也引不起她的絲毫注意。疤面男人走進店裡將吧台的座椅拉開，白宇坐了進去。 

“今天不營業，出去。” 

木香低聲說道。 

“我來問妳一件事。芷江的人來找過妳嗎？” 

“每天來來往往這麼多人，我怎麼記得住是誰的人。”木香不耐煩地回了一句。 

“一年前，這幾個男人是不是有段時間經常光顧妳的店。” 

白宇將手機的照片調出來，畫面裡正中的是一個戴著眼鏡的中年男人，臉上有著密集的紅血絲。木香認出了他，手指撓著玻璃杯上的花紋沉默不語。 

“每天都來，一直喧鬧到淩晨才會離開？期間總是對妳言語輕佻，假意奉承。妳當時剛剛離婚情感空虛，所以有幾次也應約了是嗎？” 

“……對。”木香侷促不安的抓撓著自己的手臂，有些難堪的點點頭，白宇輕笑一聲， 

“都是蠢貨，昭夫呢？讓他出來，我有話問他。” 

白宇的人在一家按摩店旁邊的小鋼珠店發現了昭夫，他還沒來得及張口就被一拳招呼在了臉上。周圍的人看到這樣的騷動慌忙撤遠，昭夫的鼻子又被打出了血，他抹了一把大聲喊著， 

“你們到底怎麼回事啊！！鼻樑是軟骨，很容易斷的啊！媽的，又流鼻血了！！” 

話音剛落，又挨了一拳。人撞在彈珠櫃機上發出巨響。昭夫這次撞的有些意識不清，白宇讓人把他拖上車一併帶走。  
  
  
  


龍再醒來時，發現自己正躺在床上，窗外是熟悉的東京塔。他回東京了，被白宇帶了回來。這次所有的東西都被收走了，手機，槍，錢夾，所有的一切都被白宇收了起來，無處可找。他的頭還是有些暈，掙扎著坐起來聽到外屋有響動，他連忙下地出去查看，卻看到白宇正在从冰箱裡拿酒。 

“喝點什麼？” 

白宇輕聲問他，語氣平靜又溫和。 

“水，就可以……” 

龍的喉嚨有些幹，聲音也有些嘶啞。白宇將酒放在一邊，从冰箱裡又拿出一瓶蘇打水遞了過去。龍單手將易拉罐打開，仰頭灌了大半瓶。 

“你為什麼不聽我的話？” 

“高崎是你的人？” 

兩人互相發問，誰都不願意退讓。白宇選擇沉默不語，龍向他走去，白宇的呼吸逐漸急促，臉頰忽然被對方觸碰，目光慌忙看向別處。龍貼近了他，唇貼著他的眼角，輕輕吻著。 

“兩年前的事我大概想起來了一些，可你把那個身份給了我，送我離開是為了什麼？你讓我忘記所有的事，但這由不得我。” 

龍捧著他的下頜認真的看著他的眼睛說道， 

“和你，和我們有關的事，我根本不可能忘記，也不想忘記。我也努力過，可是太難了。” 

白宇的眼眶泛上了紅，龍輕柔地親吻他的眼角，鼻樑和嘴唇。他渴求對方的吻，渴望對方的擁抱和愛撫，他揪扯著龍的衣服，將人拉近。灼熱的吻讓白宇心裡疼痛，上衣的扣子逐漸解開，脖頸，鎖骨，胸口落下了龍的吻。白宇有些慌亂的看著對方，衣服早已胡亂掛在腰上，龍的手按在了他的腰帶扣上…… 

“哢噠”一聲，腰帶扣被解開，龍的手又壓在了褲腰上將它輕輕向下扯去。 

“不行……現在不行……” 

白宇躲開對方的吻，慌亂的說道，雙手抵在對方胸口輕輕推了一下，卻毫無力氣。龍手上動作緩了下來，稍稍與他分開了距離，望著他。 

“……真的不要？” 

龍的聲音低沉的碾過耳邊。白宇的眼眶發漲，心快要跳出喉嚨。低頭看著身下被龍碰過的地方早已發生了變化，龍的手指劃過皮膚，留下的戰慄幾乎讓他坐不住。推擋的雙手逐漸攀上了對方的肩。在慾望面前，人渺小的可憐，白宇尋著龍微笑的唇而去，兩人最終擁吻在一起。 


	20. 告白

-20- 告白

** [BGM：Nobody](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=28764318) ** ** [ Loves Me Like ](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=28764318) ** ** [You-](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=28764318) ** ** [ Low Roar](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=28764318) **

脖颈兩側的肌肉因為劇烈的喘息而緊繃，一雙朦朧的眼中只盛得下龍的目光，他在龍的身下緊緊擁抱著對方，龍俯身親吻他的嘴唇，脖子還有鎖骨，又會在胸口処輕輕咬他，牙齒咬合時，皮膚上似乎流過一絲微弱的電流，讓他忍不住挺腰擺動。龍的雙手从他的腰遊走到他的胸膛，最後落在他的頸側，捧著他的臉頰溫柔地與他親吻。

他忍不住將修長雙腿環在龍的腰上，將人緊緊箍在身前。龍的一次次挺動碾碎了他的呼吸，身下的快感讓他幾乎昏厥，雙手在龍的後背胡亂抓撓，卻終究捨不得用力氣。

“你沒有話要對我說嗎？”龍低聲問他，氣息有些亂，他緊咬著唇搖頭。龍用力頂到深處，引得他小聲叫了出來。  
“沒有嗎……一句話都沒有嗎？”

“……不……不要離開我了……”  
白宇終於幾乎哭泣著說出這樣的話，龍心疼的吻他，擁抱他。明明那麼愛自己，卻總是掩藏。兩人耳鬢廝磨間，龍輕輕咬著他的耳垂問道，  
“小白，你為什麼總是躲……”

白宇受不了他在耳邊說話，癢癢的，熱熱的。他忍不住抖了一下。龍看著他的眼睛，似要看穿了他，又在他唇邊親了親溫柔說道，  
“你明明那麼愛我，為什麼要躲？現在也不敢看我……”

白宇翻身將人壓在自己身下，私密處緊緊貼合，雙腿因為快感的層疊衝擊而發抖，龍伸手將人擁在身前，仰頭吻他，他也熱烈回應。

他願意為龍做任何事，歡愛也好，甚至成為對方也好，他都願意。方才對龍的表白徹底擊碎了他自己，他在龍面前始終是四年前那個不諳世事的樣子，始終是面對愛人的微笑就會不知所措的毛頭小子。他也沒想過龍會再想起來他，甚至會回來找他，還說要帶他走，他們第一次做的時候白宇隱約聽到了龍説愛他，可也是唯一一次。

白宇擁抱著龍，在對方的溫柔懷抱裏慢慢睡了過去。龍將人溫柔擁在懷裏，他本來想夜裡趁白宇熟睡了再離開，可現在他不忍心了。

惠子到家後把自己鎖在臥室裡睡了一整天。直到第二天下午才清醒，走出房間才意識到自己已經回了家，過道裡到處都是蠟筆，玩具，漫畫書，這是她三歲弟弟的傑作。媽媽正在樓下煮咖喱飯，爸爸一如往常在客廳看電視。一切如常，可這樣的生活惠子卻忽然不習慣了，沙羅的一切都是混亂的，陌生的，黑暗的，卻也是刺激的，令她興奮的，她已經不太不習慣這樣的平淡了。

  
父親聽到她下樓梯，沖她說道，  
“老師昨天來家訪了，妳不在哦，大忙人。”  
“誒……”惠子有些窘迫，母親替她打了圓場，  
“別問啦，她不是說去朋友家學習了嘛。”  
“哎呀，我就是隨便一問，沒別的意思。”父親笑著回應，從客廳去了廚房，“啊，老婆妳做了炸雞塊啊？好香啊！”  
“別偷吃！那是給惠子的加餐！哎呀，都說了別……”  
母親說著打了父親的手一下，忽然聽到一陣啜泣聲，兩人連忙轉頭去看，發現惠子立在樓梯上，正在低聲啜泣，繼而變成嚎啕大哭。

“怎麼啦？惠子你怎麼啦？”  
母親扔下筷子，也來不及解圍裙連忙湊了過去，父親則慌忙翻找紙巾給惠子遞了過去。

“為什麼祇有我是你們的女兒啊……我好難受啊……”  
惠子泣不成聲的說著，父母卻完全聽不懂什麼意思。

“媽媽我好難受啊……她明明那麼懂事，那麼好啊！做的點心也好吃，長得也漂亮，功課還好！為什麼會失蹤啊！”  
惠子無處發洩，無處傾訴的痛苦如同洪水一般傾瀉而出。父母和幼小的弟弟完全不知道她經歷了什麼事，只好圍在她身邊，弟弟還把自己的玩具挖土車塞到了她手裡，睜著一雙大眼睛看著她。

飯後一家人坐在一起聊了很久，父母為工作繁忙而沒有意識到她在學校遭受了霸淩而自責，正要和她道歉，惠子笑著擺擺手，  
“我揍回去了，不吃虧。”

“沙羅這孩子還是一點音訊都沒有嗎？她父親是那個叫昭夫的人吧？和你好像很熟的。”  
“嗯，和我是初中同學來著，之前負責運貨。”惠子的父親點點頭。“不過後來搬回京都，他酗酒滋事，把對方打得重傷住院，實在是沒辦法只好開除他了。”

“明明是成年人了，竟然還這麼幼稚嗎？都不想想還有妻子和孩子……這麼隨隨便便因為打人就丟了工作，家裡怎麼辦啊？”母親總是擔心很多事。

“……地震信息通報完畢，現在插播一條新聞，當日下午17點47分於西巢鴨車站的女洗手間發現一位年輕女性死者，法醫預估死亡時間在下午13點左右……”  
電視上的新聞主播平靜的念著新聞稿，一家人不再说话，都静静地听着新闻报道。電視裡出現了警察接受採訪的畫面。

  
“兇手十分殘忍，死者的面部特徵已經完全毀壞，無法辨認。我們衹能从死者的遺物進行排查，初步判定是一年前从秋田縣通報失蹤的國中生……”

惠子呆坐著，害怕的說不出話，因為她看到了畫面裡有高崎。

她強忍著恐懼吃下了晚飯後連忙躲回了房間，顫抖著从書包裡翻出來一把小鑰匙打開了衣櫃的最底層的抽屜，翻出了沙羅之前送給她的那只禮物盒，小心翼翼打開，發現裡面果然也是一把電車車站儲物櫃的鑰匙。

她又仔细檢查著鑰匙背後的金屬鏤刻，在燈下顯示出了清晰的字樣——JR-東京都-A2z13，是储物柜的编号。

裡面還有一封信，是沙羅的字。

  
「……愛麗絲在黑暗中掉啊掉，這个洞像是沒有盡頭一樣，愛麗絲始終掉不到底。她開始百無聊賴的查看周圍的東西……」

童話故事？惠子有些納悶，看到愛麗絲她立刻想到沙羅蒙著眼睛的那張照片不禁泛上一陣寒意。厚厚的信全部都是愛麗絲在兔子洞裡的那一段故事，惠子耐心的翻看，翻到最後也還是愛麗絲漫遊仙境的故事節選。可最後一頁黏在盒子底部，摸上去卻厚厚的，像是還有一層。惠子用小刀小心將信紙裁開，發現下面一封短短的信。

「呐，惠子，妳把鑰匙扔掉吧，扔到井裡也好，山泉裡也好，哪裡都好，扔到妳以後也不會想起來的地方就好。我要去奇妙世界待一段時間，你要是想我了就去睡覺，我們夢裡見吧。」

像是告別一樣的語氣…


	21. I NEVER MEANT  TO  HEART U

-21- I NEVER MEANT TO HEART U

[ **BGM:NATALIE-Milk&Bone** ](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=426852405)

两年前的某個夏日，午休時間漫長又無聊，蟬鳴聲從窗外傳進來，吱吱吱的吵得人昏昏欲睡。惠子正趴在桌子上打盹，後背被戳了一下。

“惠子，妳看。”

沙羅偷偷將一本少女風尚的雜誌從桌下傳了過去，惠子接過一看，B5規格的雜誌正中彩頁上是沙羅的照片，穿著薄紗一般的長裙，長長的頭髮披在身後，也化了淡淡的妝容十分清醒秀麗。惠子盯了好一會兒，才意識到沙羅接拍了雜誌的平面照。

“超棒啊！妳上雜誌了！還是正中的彩頁啊！”

放學後，惠子推著自行車仍意猶未盡的不斷誇讚，沙羅跟在她身後有些不好意思的笑笑。

“這是東京那家嗎？妳一直想去的那家？”惠子又翻出了雜誌認真翻閱著書號。

“不是哦，只是一個小雜誌社，東京那家沒有給我回復。”沙羅有些悵然若失。

“這樣吧，妳可以把照片給我，我幫妳發出去。我爸爸他有很多雜誌社的朋友，也許可以幫得上呢。”惠子轉頭開心的說著，沙羅的眼裡頓時充滿光彩，抓著她的手認真說道，“真的嗎？會不會太麻煩啊，真的可以嗎？”

“沒問題的！妳要是真的可以出名那就太好了。妳又聰明又漂亮，真想看妳大紅大紫的那一天啊！我等著妳登上紅白歌會和VOGUE！”

“哈哈哈，兩個不是同一個東西吧。”沙羅嘻嘻哈哈的開起了玩笑。

“我永遠給妳應援。到時候啊我就可以非常驕傲的對我的孩子說，妳看電視上的這個姐姐，是媽媽的朋友哦！我還知道她的很多糗事，比如吃巧克力就會拉肚子！”

“啊，不要說啊！太羞恥了吧。”

沙羅大叫著要捂住她的嘴，兩人一路上嘻嘻哈哈，打打鬧鬧地迎著夕陽走遠。

惠子收拾東西的時候翻出了那本邊角有些翻折的舊雜誌，雜誌下面還有一個信封，是當時沙羅發給她的個人寫真集，她只來得及給雜誌社寄出一部分的時候，沙羅就失蹤了。信封上也落了些微塵，她默默看了一會兒將雜誌邊角撫平又把信封用乾布擦乾淨後，小心地放回了抽屜鎖了起來。

昭夫睜開一雙昏眼的時候，發現身前坐著一個男人正遞來一杯水，他想伸手去接卻發現雙手雙腿都被繩子牢牢捆著，無法掙脫。

“什麼啊？刑訊逼供嗎？媽的……”昭夫罵了一句，發現自己身上的血跡還在，只不過已經氧化變成棕色。男人吩咐手下將屋裡的燈光調亮。昭夫才看清楚眼前的男人是誰。白宇和龍兩個人坐在他面前的沙發裡，周圍站著幾個白宇的跟從。白宇將一張照片伸到昭夫面前，

“這個男人，你有印象吧。”

“誰啊？”昭夫假裝看不清，瞇著眼睛一直說胡話。白宇抬眼示意了一下，有人上前在昭夫後腰狠狠踢了一腳。

“認得！認得！我在店裡見過！”昭夫吃痛的慌忙改口。照片上的男人戴著厚厚的棕褐色鏡片的眼鏡，兩頰分佈著密集的紅血絲。白宇平靜地說道，

“沙羅失蹤前曾給中野惠子打電話埋怨她將手機號碼和電郵地址給了這個人，其實是你給的吧。惠子只在寄給雜誌社的照片裡放了沙羅的電郵地址，從來沒有隨意洩露給其他人。而這些卻造成了兩個人的誤會。

可沙羅在失蹤前最信任的人依舊是惠子，她給惠子發求救信息，不過惠子畢竟還是孩子，那時她才十五歲，被嚇得什麼都不敢說、不敢做。但她始終認真的、努力的記著沙羅，保存著沙羅留下的所有東西，和我們努力的找她，而身為父母的你們，卻什麼都不做……”

“放屁！老子……老子為了找這個死丫頭跑來東京啊！”昭夫狡辯道。

“我不想聽你狡辯，這個男人你給我把他找出來。”

白宇冷硬的打斷他，昭夫斜著眼看向二人哼了一聲。龍保持沉默，他對那個眼鏡男人有映像，卻又不太清晰，一年前他曾在木香的店裡跟蹤這個男人也是因為他的最後一段記憶裡看到的就是這個人，可這個人做了什麼，說了什麼，他卻記不清了。白宇起身要離開房間時，又對昭夫說道，

“給你三天時間，找不出來這個男人我就把你澆灌在混凝土裡，填了東京灣。”

昭夫一聽嚇得鬼哭狼嚎，龍被吵得耳朵痛，連忙說道，

“一個星期，這夠了吧？”

白宇轉頭看向龍，有些生氣卻又不忍對他發脾氣，龍聳聳肩，指著昭夫說道，

“這傢伙可是廢柴啊，你指望他三天找到人？”

龍跟在白宇身後隨他一起上了車，開車的正是那個疤面男人，疤面男人不時通過後視鏡打量龍。白宇輕聲說道，

“我目前能幫你的就是這些。關於沙羅的信息我這邊知道的也太少。”

“目前也只能從那個男人開始查了，對了，西巢鴨站的那個女孩，她应该也有一把钥匙。”龍一邊整理資料一邊說道，

“如果我沒猜錯，她們應該是這個事務所下面的女孩，16個素人到最後的9人，失蹤了7人。這7個人是來自不同地方的女孩，目前知道的是京都的內田沙羅，田尻澤莎，秋田的大原奈奈，以及兩週前在京都鴨川附近發現的穿著沙羅的制服的女孩。還有三個人我們不知道。”

白宇接過龍打印好的網頁資料，仔細看照片裡的16個女孩，個個都很清秀，沙羅在裡面卻尤其顯眼，不過也有可能是因為只認得沙羅的原因。

“只有女孩嗎？我聽你說過你們從田尻澤莎的遺物裡還發現了男孩的照片。”

“高崎說目前沒有接到過和照片裡樣貌相似的男孩的失蹤記錄。對了，他是你的人吧？”

“算是。”白宇點點頭，龍呼了口氣，“那就行，他現在是這起案子的總負責人，以後少不了找他要情報。但是這傢伙和你們牽扯這麼深，我總覺得有點微妙啊。”

“有我在，你放心。”白宇說著輕輕按了按龍的手。

車子開到了歌舞伎町，白宇看著龍打開車門，邁出了一條腿終於還是叫住了對方，龍轉頭看過來，笑著問他什麼事，白宇哽了哽喉嚨，也只說得出注意安全，保持聯繫這樣的話。龍笑著揮了揮手頭也不回的消失在了人群裡，白宇一直望著龍的背影，直到人走遠消失才關上車窗。

“少爺，他真的想不起來和您的事了嗎？”疤面男人低聲問道。

“不知道，大概朦朦朧朧多少記得一些吧。”

“當初他讓我監視您，跟蹤您，大概就是為了保您。不過我當時以為他要除掉您才那麼做。”

白宇望著前方喃喃說道，“他從來就不像個黑道的人，心底柔軟，愛說愛笑，逞兇鬥狠都是裝出來的，就連剛才他都護著昭夫。他從來沒想過要傷害我。”

龍回到麗子的店卻發現了一身運動裝的惠子，不禁感到頭痛。龍將東西拋進沙發，有些不耐煩地問道，“妳怎麼又來了，又因為毆打老師被停課了嗎？”

“我……我來送鑰匙。”惠子的眼角紅紅的像是哭過，攥著鑰匙的手輕微顫抖。龍望著那把鑰匙，熟悉的鑰匙，是電車車站儲物櫃的鑰匙。高崎的電話打了過來，

“新情報，要聽嗎？”

高崎的聲音聽起來永遠都是一副欠揍的輕飄飄的樣子，背景環境十分嘈雜，還有音樂聲，像是在快餐店。

“說。”龍懶得和他客氣。

“鴨川那個，身份確定了哦！留給家人的遺物裡也有一把鑰匙，不過不是京都的車站，在東京的秋葉原站，方便在車站見面嗎？”

龍掛斷電話後轉身就往店外走，惠子匆忙跟了上去。

“妳跟著幹什麼？接下來的事是大人的，妳回去上課啊。”龍頭也不回的衝她厲聲說道。惠子第一次見他這麼兇，她知道接下來的事很危險也很可怕，可目前只有她掌握更多關於沙羅的事，她再不參與沙羅的行蹤就真的很難找到了，忍不住帶著哭腔顫抖著說道，

“我……我一定緊緊跟著你們，絕對不會妨礙你們，我是校田徑隊的主力，還拿過聯賽的冠軍，遇到危險我可以跑得很快，不會有事的，我特意換了運動裝還和學校請了假……我想找她，她現在只能依靠我了……”

龍聽著惠子絮絮叨叨帶著哭腔的解釋腳步也慢了下來。轉身時發現惠子已經哭紅了鼻子，抽抽搭搭地緊緊攥著隨身背著的小包，她不僅換了一身運動裝，連鞋子都特換成了訓練鞋，小包裡還裝著一隻裝滿水的運動水壺。龍看著這樣的惠子，忍不住笑出了聲。

“明明是要去查案子，裝備得卻像是去春遊一樣，記住一定要跟緊我。”

“如果你不見了呢？"惠子緊張的追問道。

“那就跟著小白，總之離那個高崎遠一點，必要時候揍他也是可以的。”

龍說完立刻揮手招了一輛出租車。

I did it all for you, don't say I never tried.

I wanna protect you so that you never die.


	22. 预告

-22- 預告  
  
  


秋葉原車站裡隨處可見佇巨大的廣告展架，上面繪製著巨幅ACG廣告和看版圖。儲物櫃就掩藏在展架後面，高崎和一眾警員圍在儲物櫃前，按照鑰匙上的金屬鏤刻尋找著對應的櫃子。周圍的人看到黃色的隔離帶紛紛退至遠處，不敢走近也不敢詢問。鴨川女孩的父母也在現場，與警方一起尋找對應的櫃子。 

龍和惠子到的時候，正趕上高崎他們開櫃子門。門在打開的一瞬間，警察們都自發的向後退了幾步，仿佛裡面放著什麼魔物一樣。嘩啦啦的東西掉了一地，裡面有裝滿化妝品的化妝包，還有幾張六本木高級會所的消費卡，甚至還有一家地下拍賣行的會員卡，隨著一起掉落的還有一個厚厚的信封。 

女孩的父母驚愕的看著滿地的東西，他們完全沒想過女孩為什麼會有這些娛樂場所的消費卡。高崎蹲下身戴上手套將東西挨個放進物證袋裡貼好標籤，龍將那個信封撿了起來，沉甸甸的，裡面似乎裝的也是照片一樣的東西。  
  


“這個信封我看還是先不要給女孩父母知道了。” 

高崎一邊收揀東西一邊說著，龍點頭表示默認。將女孩父母的情緒安撫下來送走後，高崎遣散了周圍的警員。 

“這些臭小鬼，背著父母做了不少出格的事啊。” 

高崎點了根煙，吸了一大口轉頭對惠子說道， 

“妳也是，和我們走這麼緊你不怕嗎？” 

惠子沒有搭理他，往龍身後躲了躲，高崎笑了起來，指著龍調侃道， 

“喂，我是警察誒，你沒道理怕我吧？這傢伙的背景不清不楚的你敢信他？” 

龍沒有說話，只是輕聲笑了一下。高崎望了望四周，商場和遊戲體驗中心的電子樂混雜在一起，行人吵吵嚷嚷穿梭，各種巨大的ACG展板和電子廣告不斷在眼前刷新，看久了眼睛都會酸痛。好不容易找到一家裝修輕簡安靜的咖啡廳，三人立刻躲了進去， 

“喝什麼？我請。”高崎將餐單遞給二人。 

“隨便” 

龍說了一句，順勢打量了店裡的環境，空間不大但是裝修精緻，店員和食客都很安靜，或者可以說是冷漠。惠子指著宣傳單上的新品有些猶豫的說道， 

“我想點這個……香草巧克力夏日巴菲，可以嗎？” 

“……妳真的是以为出来玩的吗？” 

高崎和龍兩人看著惠子，惠子有些尴尬，低聲說道， 

“看起來……好像還不錯，你們兩個不嘗嘗？” 

“不必。”高崎和龍異口同聲，果斷拒絕。 

店員是個性格活潑的年輕女孩，歡快地說道， 

“我們特別推出盛夏清涼套餐哦，非常適合三位共同享用呢。” 

“清咖，加香草巧克力夏日芭菲。”  
高崎冷淡的說了一句，店員以為他是在扭捏又開始推薦其他餐品。高崎無奈只好從胸口位置拿出證件稍微示意了一下，一雙眼惡狠狠地盯向了店員，女孩立刻禁聲，抱著餐單慌忙退了下去。  
  
  


龍將提前打印好的資料遞給了高崎，指出了照片中懷疑失蹤的七個女孩。高崎将鴨川女子的照片擺了出來，一一核對後果然應征了龍的想法。過去一年內，全國各地陸續有女學生失蹤的報案，但因為事發地點過於零散，並不能發現統一的線索，這些案子便一直被拖了下來。 

“我查了報案記錄，包括京都的內田沙羅，田尻澤莎，秋田的大原奈奈，以及這位尸體發現於鴨川，家在東京的可憐女孩，还有三个人目前未收到死亡通知。哦對了……”高崎說著從文件夾裡拿出另外兩沓資料， 

“這個是發現於西巢鴨車站儲物櫃的資料，是我們的奈奈同學留給這個世界的最後訊息。另外三個人的失蹤報案記錄在這裡。目前來看的話，這些已經確認死亡的女孩的父母並不知道她們的社交圈子，或者說壓根不知道自己的女兒到底是什麼樣的人，竟然會有夜總會的消費卡，還是VIP會員哦。果然不一般啊……” 

“嘴上積點德吧。”龍一直不太習慣高崎冷嘲熱諷的口吻，高崎聳聳肩並不在意，轉而看著悶頭吃冰激凌不言不語的惠子說道， 

“妳是不是也藏著什麼秘密？對大人隱瞞太多事可不好，會引火燒身的。”  
  
  
  


西巢鴨車站儲物櫃的照片仍舊是一些年輕女孩的照片，不同的是，畫面中的人不再蒙著眼睛，而是大大方方的對著鏡頭微笑，身上的衣服和上次的照片裡一模一樣，應該是間隔時間不短，在同一個地方拍攝的。女孩們化了妝都變得十分清秀端麗，配上輕飄飄的公主裙和薄薄的絲襪，帶有濃烈的暗示。 

高崎打開了秋葉原車站儲物櫃的信封，裡面不出意外也是照片，他索性將信封倒著舉起，把照片倒在桌子上。誰知道第一張照片就嚇壞了惠子。龍立刻將信封擋在惠子眼前，將照片一把扯了過去。 

第一張照片是已經死亡的田尻澤莎，臉上血污一片。第二張是大原奈奈，同樣的慘狀，第三個則是今天發現的女孩，也是一樣…… 

“……像是殺人預告一樣……” 

高崎也有些被嚇到，惠子捂著嘴大氣也不敢出。沙羅和其他三個人的照片上乾乾淨淨，說明人還活著。龍挨個查看著照片上的人和高崎提供的資料進行一一對應，翻看的過程中發現沙羅的照片有些厚，用手捏了捏發現這張照片的材質和其他的也不一樣，其他照片只用了一張相紙打印，而沙羅的則用了兩張相紙。 

龍向店員借了一把小刀將相紙沿著邊沿小心刮開，將另一張緊密粘合的照片小心的與沙羅的照片進行剝離，畫面上的人物也逐漸顯露了出來。龍的手忽然停了下來， 

“惠子……” 

惠子聽到龍喊她才敢應聲。 

“這個，是不是妳？” 

龍指著剝離下來的照片低聲問道，惠子的勺子掉在了地上。那是她們那天煙火大會的照片，只有她被裁了出來貼在了沙羅的照片背後。將死名單裡，也有她的名字。惠子已經說不出話來，雙肩在不斷的發抖，高崎也收起了玩笑嘴臉，立刻撥了電話給總署， 

“這邊出了特殊狀況，需要立即申請證人保護制度，對，馬上。”  
  
  
  


從店裡離開的時候，惠子再也沒有精神了，腳步懶懶的跟在兩人身後，有幾次都茶點被車撞到。龍連忙將人扯到身邊，拍了拍她的肩， 

“不用太擔心，也許只是惡作劇。高崎這邊已經為你申請保護了。” 

“那麼嚇人的照片，你自己都不會信是惡作劇……。沙羅她……是不是躲起來了，為了救我們兩個人才一直躲起來。凡是出現的女孩，都會被殺，沙羅她很聰明，所以一直藏起來……” 

惠子的聲音越來越低，最後還是因為太害怕抱著龍哭了出來。龍也不忍推開，只好耐著性子安撫。忽然手機響了起來，是白宇。 

“我到了，跟我回去。”電話裡的人聲音清清冷冷。龍知道一定是高崎告訴了白宇自己的位置，衝著高崎比了個混蛋的嘴型，高崎聳聳肩，隨即笑了起來。 

“額……我已經不在秋葉原了，我……”龍打算混過去。 

“我就在你身後，黑車，打著雙閃。” 

龍立刻回頭看去，發現白宇的車不僅在身後，幾乎就是貼在身邊一樣。白宇親自開車來接他，而他現在正一隻手舉著手機，另一隻手拍著惠子的背。惠子仍抱著他不撒手哭的直吸氣。此刻的白宇正一手握著方向盤，一手搭在車窗上饒有興致的看他。 

“額……”龍張了張口，指著惠子說道， 

“這是證人，只是證人。你別亂想……” 


	23. 代价

-23- 代價  


兩名警官和惠子一起出現在家門口的時候，惠子的父母有些驚訝。警官詳細的解釋了事情的經過，惠子的母親一陣眩暈。惠子路上已經哭過，現在已經恢復了平靜。  


“無論如何都不要去儲物櫃，一定要忘掉它。” 

龍送她上警車之前仔細叮囑道，惠子緊緊攥著鑰匙，淚眼汪汪的認真點頭。 

“妳和沙羅現在綁在一起了，妳們兩個衹要有一個暴露了行蹤就全部完蛋，沙羅能做的大概也只還有這些了，你一定要相信，衹要妳平安她就平安，明白了吧？”  


白宇在車裡一直看著撐在警車車窗前向惠子認真交代的龍，耐心的看著對方緊張的表情，看對方因為擔憂而緊皺的眉頭，又看到對方轉身想自己走來。  


白宇等龍上車後溫柔地說道。“累了吧？” 

龍長嘆了一口氣，這三天他一路顛簸下來確實累了，僅僅三天時間竟然接連發現四名与沙羅相關的死者，殘缺的資料將真相層層掩埋，惠子對沙羅的近乎是偏執一般的欣賞多少讓龍覺得有些異樣。甚至因為沙羅導致自己也被牽連，竟然一絲埋怨都沒有，這要是別的女孩估計早就崩潰了，惠子也衹是哭了一鼻子就迅速恢復平靜，沙羅的所有舉止在惠子這裡都是合理的，正確的，龍感到困惑。  


“你有沒有埋怨過我？” 

龍靠著座位低聲問道，白宇納悶的看他。  


“如果因為我，害你被欺負，被傷害，甚至生命受到威脅，你……會恨我嗎？” 

龍轉頭認真看著白宇的眼睛，低聲問道。白宇輕聲笑了笑，“你已經回來了，都無所謂了。”  


“……所以當時的確因為我，導致你受傷害嗎？那你…是有恨過我的吧？如果我真的忘了你，不回來找你。你會恨我吧？”龍追問到。白宇看著對方炙熱的目光，知道自己無法迴避這個問題，哽了哽喉嚨輕聲說道， 

“會吧……”  


龍默默靠回椅背裏，白宇將車子開出了繁華的街道。兩人一路上都沉默著，龍依舊望著窗外，表情籠罩在霓虹閃爍中，白宇平靜的開著車，思緒飄回了四年前，他和龍之間的回憶逐漸清晰，初次的親吻和擁抱依舊會讓他心跳加速。  


“你走錯了，前面是去禦台場的橋。” 

龍小聲提示了一句。白宇恍然回神連忙停了下來。車子停在大橋入口的輔道上，回憶引導他來了這裡，龍初次吻他的地方。 

“停在這裡做什麼？”龍看了看禦台場所在的東京灣。  


“我在想過去的事你還記得多少。”  


“零零碎碎，我們兩個人之前……應該是……怎麼說呢？戀人關係……？我應該是……愛過你吧。畢竟戀人之間的事我們都做過……” 

龍有些猶豫的說道，他見到白宇時心會痛，尤其是白宇看他的時候，眼神溫柔又憂愁。兩人身體的完美契合，這些應該能說明彼此深刻的愛過吧。  


“你為什麼要帶我走？我好不容易送你離開讓你不要回來，你為什麼不聽話呢？” 

白宇笑著看他，溫柔地問道。  


“總覺得我欠你人情一樣……我有時也會被噩夢驚醒…夢裡會出現你，可我又想不起來是因為什麼！…，莫名其妙欠別人一條命的感覺很不舒服。我一想到你，胸口就會痛……”  


龍平靜的說著。白宇認真的看著龍有些微微泛紅的兩頰，心想他害羞了吧，即使頭部當時受了重傷，但這份感情已經刻在心裡了吧，龍真的愛過自己啊。  


“你誰都不欠，都是我自願的。你不回來找我也沒關係，衹要你平安，我就會平安。知道你過得好，我就安心了。我一直愛你。”  


白宇一字一句的說完后溫柔地看向了對方，龍看著對方笑彎的眼睛，心又痛了起來。兩人越靠越近，雙唇相貼時，龍輕輕閉上了眼，白宇的唇很軟，有微微的厚度，咬一咬可以感受到溫潤的肉感。他忍不住抬手將對方按回座椅裏，欺身壓了過去。  


輕柔的吻也變得濃烈，他伸了舌尖試探，白宇也乖巧的張開了緊閉的牙齒迎了他，衹是依舊青澀。幼嫩的舌尖不斷後退躲避他的攻勢，卻又忍不住仰頸誘他更深入擷取自己的溫度。熱烈的喘息聲和曖昧的嘖嘖水聲引得熱度開始向下身蔓延，勾起了他的生理慾望。他慌忙坐回座椅連著深呼吸了好幾口才平復下來。白宇輕輕舔了舔因為方才得吻變得紅潤灼熱的唇。  


“對不起，我們……總不能在車裡……” 

龍小聲說道，白宇一聽臉上也紅了。  


“在車裡你會很辛苦，我捨不得你痛。” 

龍看白宇一直不說話，怕對方因為自己突然停止覺得受到冷落而難過又補了一句。  


回了公寓，龍還沒來得及將背包放下就被白宇推進了臥室倒在床上，兩人溫柔接吻，擁抱。褪去彼此衣衫，軀體緊密結合。白宇的黑髮被細汗和淚打濕，絲絲縷縷貼在額前，沾染了瀲灩水光的眸子盯在龍起伏的胸口，青筋暴起的脖子和緊緊咬著的唇上。  


“疼嗎？” 

龍溫柔問他，他搖頭，又挺動腰肢要對方再用力。他不再隱忍，而是隨著對方的節奏叫出聲，又緊緊摟著對方的後背用力的抓撓，留下一道道抓痕。臨界時他一口咬在了對方頸側，隨後昏昏沉沉失去知覺一般躺在床上任龍將他抱起來，帶去了浴室。  


“那個眼鏡男…我也有映像，衹是實在想不起來他到底做了什麼，感覺上讓我很厭惡。” 

兩人面對面坐在浴缸裡，龍輕聲說道。 

“他傷了你，你的記憶受損是因為他。”  


“胡楊這個身份一開始你是為自己準備的吧？最後給了我……”  


白宇輕輕點了點頭。龍心疼的看著對方， 

“你替我承擔了所有，成為了我，一直在芷江身邊……？這兩年的時間……你……很痛苦吧？”  


“還好，畢竟你回來了，要帶我走。” 

白宇說完溫柔地笑了，龍溫柔地撫摸著他的臉頰問道，“為了我，值得嗎？” 

白宇笑著點頭，“值得。”  
  


高崎提出監聽惠子的電話時，惠子連連搖頭，一直瞪著眼看高崎。高崎無奈說道， 

“拜託，收到死亡威脅的人是妳，我們在保護妳啊。配合一下工作啊。”  


惠子的父母擔心女兒出意外，也從公司請了假在家裡陪著她，父親的下屬聽說了事情的經過，便經常上門來拜訪，母親的妹妹聽說后也立刻从京都趕了過來。警方也派了兩名警官隨時查訪，家裡永遠都熱熱鬧鬧。學校裏也針對惠子的情況展開了保護計畫，所有與惠子熟悉的朋友都被警方囑咐不要向任何人說出任何關於惠子的個人信息。整件事沸沸揚揚，甚至上了新聞報導。  


惠子在家裡的電視上看到新聞報導自己受到死亡威脅一事的報導簡直要崩潰，她自己心裡一直沒什麼太直觀的感受，反而是周圍的大人們個個慌了陣腳。高崎就坐在她身邊悠哉的吃著西瓜，身後是正在与父母交談的警察，左邊沙發坐著父親的下屬，右邊沙發上則是自己的小姨。她連出門買個東西都有人陪著，或者是父母，或者是警察……  


“我還挺上相的。” 

高崎看到畫面裡的自己，笑著說到。  


“……家裡人已經很多了……你來幹嘛？電話反正也被你監聽了，還用得著來我家嗎？” 

惠子盯著新聞煞有介事的報導無奈的問道。  


“把事情鬧的沸沸揚揚，這樣可以震懾一下那幫瘋子。所有人都知道妳。無意中所有人都成了妳的監護人。他們的作案成本就會指數級增長。”  


惠子愁的頭痛，高崎耐心說道， 

“這也是讓妳和沙羅保持聯繫的方式，人祇有得到有效反饋後才會更積極的做事。妳的平安于她而言就是有效的反饋，對妳們兩個人都好。”  


惠子愣了一會兒才點點頭。高崎又敲了她頭一下， 

“所以要配合我們工作啊小鬼！”  



	24. 白色

-24- 白色  


  


一個星期的時限轉眼就到，白宇是在第七天深夜時接到了昭夫的電話。對方氣喘吁吁，聲音壓得很低。龍躺在他身後，手臂環抱著他的腰睡的正沉，白宇只好輕輕挪開他的手臂，起身扯過睡袍走去了衣櫃前。龍睡眠很淺，到底還是醒了，揉揉睡眼看著白宇背對著他換衣服，笑著問他，  
  
“這麼晚你去哪兒？”  
  
白宇扣著襯衣的紐扣，又將西裝外套穿上。轉身在他額頭親了親才溫柔說道，“……人找到了。” 

  


昭夫發來的定位在新宿附近一處隱秘的街巷裏，多是南亞偷渡客聚集的紅燈區，各類禁品生意氾濫，治安很差。白宇在車裡將槍的子彈上滿後別在了腰後，龍也將隨身一直帶著的那把消音手槍別在了身上。隨行來的還有幾輛車，都是白宇的人，龍不是很擔心。昭夫依舊是老樣子，無賴又囂張，踉蹌著腳步迎上來，  
  
“喂！我好不容易找到那傢夥！你們來的太晚了吧！”  
  
“人呢？”白宇冷淡的問道，昭夫指向一家破敗的酒館，“在裡面！我把他鎖在桌子邊了。”  
  
“沒死吧？”  
  
“沒有，我也就…隨便踹了他兩腳……而已。”  
  
昭夫抹了抹身上的污漬，訕笑著回應。 

  


店裡一片狼藉，落腳之處全是碎玻璃，地上蹭滿血污。靠在桌邊的男人臉上，身上全是血，都看不到傷口在何處，一隻手被用金屬的鏈條鎖牢牢鎖在釘在地面上的桌腿上，眼鏡早已被打碎。白宇走上前蹲下身捏著男人的下頜向左右方向掰了掰，男人的喉嚨裡發出咯咯的聲音，緊接著一口血湧了出來。龍看著男人額頭上的血口子一時有些愣怔，白宇站起身吩咐手下把人裝進屍袋裏抬回車上。 

  


“你怎麼了？”白宇轉身看到龍盯著男人發呆，擔憂的問道。龍回過神來，喃喃說著，“沒事。” 

  


男人睜開眼時，發現自己被牢牢捆在椅子上，四周是一片空蕩蕩的環境，遠處有一些人卻看不清楚。白宇在暗處坐著，  
  
“剩下的四個女孩在哪兒？” 

  


男人努力睜開眼睛，認出是白宇後獰笑著說道，  
  
“是你啊……”  
  
“廢話不多說，告訴我四個女孩的位置。”  
  
“什麼？什麼女孩？”男人反問道，語氣裏是滿滿的不屑。白宇皺了皺眉，揮了揮手，兩個男人從他身後走出，手裡握著金屬的球棍。 

  


“沙羅，還有其他三個人。她們手裡拿著什麼東西要被你們趕盡殺絕？” 

  


男人獰笑著看著白宇，“那個死丫頭可真會吊人胃口，早知道就該先殺了她。所有一切都是因為她變得混亂無序，芷江姐很生氣啊！” 

  


白宇本來的好耐心幾乎快要被消磨乾淨，下令讓手下狠狠揍了男人一頓。龍隱在人群裡盯著那個男人，頭又在痛，男人獰笑的面孔，臉上的傷口，渾身的血漬，似曾相識。 

  


零碎的片段忽然閃現，槍聲从身後響起，眼前一片黑暗，白宇將自己抱在懷裏，滿眼，滿身都是血污，他隱約能夠聽到白宇的哭聲，焦急而又絕望的喊著他的名字，他們飄搖在東京灣上的一片無主之地。男人的慘叫聲像是宣洩又像是挑釁，白宇憤怒的抽出槍抵在男人額頭上，惡狠狠的說道，  
  
“你再給我繞圈子，我就一槍崩了你，讓你腦漿四濺！” 

  


“……明天……明天你們會找到一個，我只知道這一個，不過是死是活就要看你們來不來得及，哈哈哈哈……”男人咧開血污的嘴。白宇點點頭，給高崎撥了電話。  


  


高崎趕到赴約地的時候，發現地上祇有一個屍袋，踢了一腳裡面的人還在掙動。  
  
“誒……這樣子很嚇人啊，我還以為死了。”  
  
“給我把這傢夥嘴裡的信息撬出來，算是我們合作的第一步。”白宇冷淡說道，“这三个女孩要是能救下来就都是你的功劳。之後他隨你們處置。” 

  


“我們是警察誒，被你說的像是黑幫一樣。對了，他還在你身邊嗎？”高崎總是能夠戳中白宇的怒點。  
  
“你要是想用他去芷江面前邀功，我就讓你死無葬身之地！” 

  


“好可怕……我就是隨便問問而已。惠子這個丫頭很安全，所以沙羅你們就不必擔心了，其他三個我爭取救出來。”高崎掛了電話將屍袋拉開，一股血腥味混著汗液的惡臭飄散出來，熏的他直往後退，連忙吩咐其他警員把人抬到後備箱裡才離開了灣口。龍在回去的路上仍舊心神不寧。白宇握著他的手問道，“你怎麼了？從刚才開始你臉色就一直蒼白……” 

  


“我想起來一些事情，卻又不太清晰。”龍撫著額頭說著，“我的頭部…應該是有傷……，我記得我好像渾身是血……你抱著我，喊我？我當時是不是要死了？” 

  


白宇將他擁抱在懷裏安撫道，“別想了，難過的事就不要再想了。” 

  


臨近淩晨的時候，高崎打了電話過來，  
  
“問清楚了，另外三個都在東京，一個在千代田區，另外兩個都在琦玉縣。今天我們會登門拜訪，對了，我們説給這傢夥提供保護之後他就出奇的聽話全部都招了，果然你們那裡更危險啊，多加小心吧。” 

  


“勞你費心。”白宇依舊冷淡回應。  
  
“還有一件事，医院那边确认脑死亡了。芷江可能很快就要行動。这傢夥我们先收容啦，你隨時來找他都可以，不過對你來說可能沒什麼大用了。哎呀，真是麻煩。”  


  


雙手鞠起一捧水揚在臉上，冰涼的觸感沖淡了那個男人的惡心印象。龍對著洗手間的鏡子將額前的頭髮撩起來仔細查看，才發現有一道猙獰的縫合傷疤自右側眉骨開始，蜿蜒至濃密的髮裡，手指沿著縫合的痕跡輕輕劃過，傷疤隔了兩年痕跡已經很淺，只有在碰觸時，起伏不平的皮膚才會讓他意識到那失去的那兩年。水珠順著臉頰滾落，龍伸手從架子上拿下來白色手巾擦拭。洗手台上放著的東西都是白色，白色手柄的剃鬚刀，白色瓶身的洗手液，白色的潔面霜，牙刷…所有的一切都是白色。倔強又孤獨的白色，融入了白宇的一切。 

  


白色，白，夜幕中盛放的煙花也是白色……龍看著洗手台上擺著的小小白色玻璃相框，裡面的照片還不足掌心大小，一片夜幕中是煙花盛放後的殘影，白色的星光點點照亮了夜空，煙花下是一個人的剪影，那人仰著頭望著星空，是自己。 

  


————兩年前 

  


“小白你不上相啊！明明很帥氣，好緊張啊你，看起來好兇！哈哈哈…”  
  
沙羅从龍手裡搶來手機翻看著照片，指著照片裡的白宇笑著説，惠子也湊上來一起看，沙羅耐心的選擇濾鏡，調整色溫，飽和度等參數，折騰了好一會兒才發送了動態。 

  


龍靠仰頭望著夜空，煙花仍在燃放，越來越大，燦爛的煙火緩慢下墜，廣闊無邊似乎扭曲了空間。白宇好不容易擺脱兩個吱吱喳喳的女孩，輕快的向龍走過去，漫天的絢爛映照在河堤的高地上，腳下的路也變得繽紛，白宇順著看向龍，忽然遠處發出沉悶的聲音。“轟”的一聲，當晚重量最重，最美麗的煙花“萬華玉”在龍面前的夜空中炸開，人群中發出驚歎和歡呼，整個夜空都被照亮，一束束流光下墜，幾乎將整個河堤包圍在其中。 

  


“好漂亮啊，白色……” 

  


白宇隱約聽到龍歎了一聲。他心裡一跳，偷偷拿出手機對著龍的背影按下了快門。煙花仍在燃放，兩人並肩站著，龍的尾指輕輕勾著他的食指，引得他又開始緊張，不時瞄著四周以確定沙羅不會過來攪局，龍的手指很軟，覆蓋上來的手心也很軟，白宇條件反射一樣緊繃著手，不敢動。  
  
“你太緊張了吧？”龍笑著逗他，“感覺手都要抽筋了。”  
  
“沙羅她們還沒走遠…”  
  
“怕什麼？她們不是都知道我是你的情人嗎？”  
  
白宇一聽，掙扎著要把手抽出，卻被對方緊緊攥著，  
  
“別動。”  
  
龍厲聲說道，白宇被他一瞬間的暴怒嚇到，立刻不敢再動，龍隨即收斂了怒氣平靜的看著遠處的天空。 

  


“安靜陪我待一會兒吧。” 

  



	25. 无名之名

-25- 無名之名 

  


[**BGM:NATALIE-Milk&Bone**](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=426852405)

  


——兩年前 

  


昭夫去小鋼珠店時，店主沖他拍了本雜誌出來，正中彩頁的女孩看著很眼熟，是自己的女兒。店主的指甲裏粘著污垢，手指上沾著油污，劃過彩頁上女孩的臉頰，挑著眉毛說道， 

“這不是你家那個丫頭嗎？偷偷拍了雜誌哦。在學校裡會引起轟動吧？” 

  


昭夫叼著煙，拿起雜誌眯著眼，彩頁上的沙羅穿著藍白相間的紗裙正對著鏡頭，右下角的宣傳語寫著［誤入兔子先生奇妙迷宮的愛麗絲］。 

“這種輕飄飄的衣服很色情吧？怎麼看都有點那個意思吧？”店主笑的猥瑣，故意說著下流話。昭夫將烟掐滅氣衝衝的回了家。 

  


沙羅正仔細整理自己已經拍好的寫真影集，裝在不同信封裏貼好了相應的郵寄地址，還有很多張照片鋪在地上。忽然房間門被重重砸響，母親木香的尖叫聲顯得吵耳又無力，昭夫瘋了一樣用力的踢踹著沙羅的房門，一邊踹一邊駡，手裡抄著的酒瓶狠狠砸了過去， 

“死丫頭妳給我開門！是誰允許妳去拍那些輕飄飄的照片的？！穿那種衣服就是為了給男人看嗎？果然和妳母親一樣都是下賤貨色啊！” 

  


沙羅只來得及將封裝好的信封藏在床底下，門就被踢壞了，昭夫醉醺醺的闖進來，眼看著地上還有很多照片，登時怒起伸手就扯住了沙羅的長髮要把人拖出去。沙羅疼得哭喊，木香卻也衹是傻坐在一邊看著，她幫不了也不敢過去，乾脆就假裝聽不到。沙羅見狀也只好忍下，任由昭夫羞辱謾駡和踢打拖拽，她剛坐起身就又被昭夫踢倒，他見沙羅不哭不喊，冷漠的表情徹底激怒了他，忽然猛地抓起桌子上的玻璃果盤朝沙羅的額頭砸了下去…… 

  


“沙羅！！” 

木香的嘶喊激醒了昭夫的酒瘋，眼前晃動的視野逐漸清晰。榻榻米上有血漬，沙羅趴在地上一動不動，長髮遮在眼前，她用手捂著額頭，血順著指縫流淌下來劃過手臂，滴在制服和榻榻米上。 

  


第二天惠子見到沙羅的時候，發現對方額頭上貼著藥膏和繃帶，緊張詢問卻也只得到一個敷衍的回應，“路太黑，沒注意摔了一跤。” 

  


沙羅將幾個信封認真交到惠子手裡後，笑著和她說了再見。惠子將厚厚的信封拿回家逐個打開，看過沙羅的照片後又仿照時尚雜誌的文案風格認真的給每一個風格的照片補上了說明，又用彩色的信紙寫上了長長的自我介紹和聯繫方式才裝封好，信封變得更加厚實。惠子歡欣的想告訴沙羅，撥了號碼卻始終提示通話中，無法接通。 

  


沙羅對著鏡子摘去額頭正中的繃帶貼，一道足有五釐米的傷疤橫在中央，醜陋而猙獰，黑色的縫合線清晰可見，拆線後也必會留下傷疤。沙羅歎了口氣，將那本雜誌撕了粉碎，隨後又抱著膝蓋縮在臥室角落裡哭了起來。 

  


  


昭夫早就忘了自己前一天的所作所為，又在酒館裏喝的天昏地暗。附近的人都知道昭夫，也都知道沙羅上雜誌的事，便總來調侃昭夫。昭夫迷糊中罵到，“我沒有這樣的蠢貨當女兒，總穿些讓男人興奮的輕飄飄的衣服，那是陪酒女才做的事！” 

  


一個戴眼鏡的男人向四周打聽了一番，一個人將雜誌遞了過去，指著正中彩頁戲謔的調侃道， 

“喏，愛麗絲就是她，是那傢夥的女兒。” 

  


“很可愛啊。”男人看著照片說道，接著向昭夫靠了過去，“我是東京一家藝人事務所的負責人，有時間可以安排一場試鏡嗎？” 

  


“滾開！”昭夫意識混沌，張口就罵。 

“哎，有話好好說嘛，收入很可觀的啊。”男人推了一把眼鏡，向昭夫靠了過去。 

  


  


  


——東京—— 

  


淩晨三點，高崎就派人守在了車站內外偽裝成工作人員，他守在站外進行全面的監控。不多一會兒，幾個穿著電車軌道工作服的男人出現在了視野內，和他們一起出現的還有一個巨大的行李箱。高崎聽著對講機的動靜，一陣騷動和混亂後歸於寧静。行李箱被拖出了站外，裡面正是已經失蹤了一年的女孩，有些脫水不過人還活著。另外兩處埋伏點也收到了信息，女孩被救下已經送醫救治。 

  


“這些傢夥比我想的要沉不住氣啊。” 

高崎將消息告訴了白宇。白宇問道， 

“是芷江的人嗎？” 

  


“嗯……不是哦，那個傢夥綁架這些女孩是為了人口販賣，之前那九個怕是凶多吉少，可能已經被賣到南亞市場了哦。我還在想要是公佈了這幾個女孩被救的消息的話，其他女孩的家屬可能要大鬧警署了哦，真是麻煩啊。” 

  


“和芷江沒關係？”白宇有些驚愕，又問了一邊。 

  


“雖然這傢夥曾經為芷江做事，不過好像已經被完全拋棄了，這傢伙目前做的事和芷江沒有關係。照片裏的東西都是猛料哦。已經開始出現常見的面孔了，議員和警署高層都在裡面哦。真是可怕啊。”高崎悠哉的喝著咖啡講著電話，翻看著照片資料。 

“不過這些還是說明不了大問題，想要把老傢夥們都扳倒還是得再來些更狠的。沙羅是最後一個環節吧。那些傢夥暫時不敢動沙羅，殺了她惠子這邊就會立刻把資料洩露出去，不過如果惠子貿然去拿資料，沙羅估計就會被撕票了。像是蹺蹺板的兩端啊。” 

  


無邊的沉寂開始蔓延，兩邊都在等待時機。女孩們身上有被虐待的痕跡，有的是灼傷有的是鞭傷，也有被侵犯過的痕跡。家長陸陸續續到了醫院，或憤怒或悲痛的哭喊在醫院走道裏迴響。家長們與警察相互推搡，互相埋怨彼此的不作為，儘管已經做了保密工作，仍有一些媒體記者捕風捉影追了過來，閃過燈頻頻閃爍，醫護人員和警察們厲聲阻攔也無濟於事，進而引發了衝突，扭打推搡，爭吵辱罵，到處都是混亂和矛盾，仇恨與自私。高崎掛掉電話從擁擠圍堵的人群中穿過，穿過絕望的哭喊和憤怒的謾罵。 

  


乘客們手裡的報紙，手機裡的新聞推送，早間新聞的特別報道，全部都是沙羅，醫院混亂的場景被直播放送，警察與人質家屬之間的推搡被第一時間直播，帶有污名性的新聞標題被加粗加黑，填滿整個頭版內容，新聞內容裡到處是家長們的哭訴，他們面對鏡頭淚如雨下，哭聲如雷，不停辱罵沙羅。 

“我的女兒沒可能！都是這個死丫頭害的！” 

“她很乖的，不會去做這種事，一定是被誘拐的，誘拐犯一定就是這個沙羅！” 

“內田沙羅，妳是個惡魔啊！”一個女人衝著鏡頭惡狠狠地怒罵道。 

  


惠子將遙控器狠狠砸向了電視，嚇壞了周圍的人。弟弟的哭聲響了起來，母親慌忙把孩子抱起來躲去了別的房間。父親走來安撫她。 

“沙羅不是那種人，沙羅不會做壞事！”惠子認真的向父親說道，“爸你也知道啊，她多乖啊，每次來我們家都會帶禮物，還給小樹買玩具的啊，她對我也特別好啊，你們都很喜歡她的啊。” 

父親拍著她的雙肩，耐心說道，“我知道，我們知道妳的心情，沙羅以前的確是個好孩子，善解人意，溫柔大方。可你也看到了，所有和沙羅有牽連的女孩都受到了悲慘的待遇，這些女孩的家長也都紛紛指認，之前田尻的父母還打電話過來，要找妳責問關於沙羅的事，口口聲聲說沙羅帶壞了他們的孩子……” 

  


惠子錯愕的看向父親，“爸……你不信我？沙羅是為了救我才躲起來的。她為了我……” 

“但也是因為她才害妳收到死亡威脅不是嗎？不能上學！不能外出！我們也得在家裡和妳一起擔驚受怕，不都是拜她所賜嗎？！”父親的怒吼打斷了惠子的話。惠子掙脫開父親的手跑到樓上躲進了房間，小姨上去敲門詢問也被她的怒吼嚇退。惠子抽泣著，將衣櫃翻了個亂七八糟，又將那把鑰匙翻找了出來，緊緊攥在手裡卻也無能為力，她知道憑她自己救不了沙羅，可能只會害死對方。 

  


沙羅的名字已被抹去，取而代之的是「惡魔」，「內田家的那個」這樣帶有明確指向性的侮辱性代號。全國都掀起了一股熱潮，沙羅，仿佛成了瘟疫一樣在迅速蔓延，所有和她相識的人都極力撇清關係，而與她並不熟悉的人卻想著添油加醋的說些下流故事繼續抹黑。拉麵店的新聞節目，便利店店員的手機，電車車站裡的新聞展板，處處都是沙羅，伴隨她卻都是辱罵。 

「惡魔少女」 

  


將過錯推給別人總好過承認自己無能。所有人一瞬間都找到了負面情緒的發洩口，所有人都成了懲奸除惡的英雄，將所有骯髒的私慾發洩在了生死未卜的女孩身上。高崎面對自己也無法把控的事態走向頭一次皺了眉頭。惠子跟在他身邊，穿著帶兜帽的運動衫，嚴嚴實實的遮擋著自己，他們剛從便利店回來。 

“這丫頭在東京出名了啊……”高崎將地上的報紙撿起翻看。“雖然不是她期待的那種” 

“豈止是東京……”惠子說了一句。 

“不過事情到底怎樣，還是要等三位當事人醒過來我們才能知道，現在就只能先委屈沙羅背負這個惡人罪名啦。”高崎歎了口氣，將報紙折疊成一個小方塊扔進了垃圾桶。 

  


“無名之罪，無稽之談，憑什麼要她承擔？”惠子憤怒質問，“只因為她下落不明？只因為她和別人不一樣？” 

  


高崎看著惠子，過了一會才歎了口氣，走過去摸著惠子的頭說道， 

  


“他們做不到像沙羅這樣堅強冷靜，只能順著本能做事，做蠢事。每個人心裡都有罪惡，也都脆弱，這些罪念積攢太久就會爆發，此時就需要一個投射點，沙羅只是恰巧成為投射的中心，所有人都在趁機發洩自己不敢為人知的惡罷了，人的動物性就是欺軟怕硬，畏縮逃避。我們的社會更明顯一些。妳父母的情緒要有些暴走哦聽說，他們也在遵循本能罷了。沙羅她只信妳，所以才把所有託付給妳，把所有矛盾引到自己身上，留出時間給我們調查，天知道她下了多大的決心才敢這麼玩。” 

  


無名之名，無名之罪，沙羅全部擔了下來，白宇也全部替龍擔了下來。 

  


龍將那張照片放在白宇面前，白宇的臉頰瞬間染上了紅，明明是刻苦銘心的思念，卻像是做措事的孩子一樣感到抱歉。龍溫柔的吻他，不容他反抗， 

”我要你親口告訴我兩年前發生了什麼。你到底為我受了多少罪。都是我造成的嗎？” 

“不是，你從來沒想過要傷害我。”白宇看著龍 ，一字一句的溫柔說著。 

  


  


  



	26. Melancholy Hill

-26- Melancholy Hill 

  


[BGM：On Melancholy Hill](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=22253585)

  


——中華街 

  


財叔正在給供奉在東南方位的關公像更換貢品的時候發現抽屜裡沒有了香燭，扯開嗓門就喊了起來，喊了三聲不見動靜。 

“混小子，睡過去了？” 

財叔說完拿起放在沙發上的蒲扇背著手上了二樓，二樓向陽面最大的一個房間是白宇的房間，裡面傳出有節奏的音樂聲。 

“Up on melancholy hill，There's a plastic tree……”白宇正戴著耳機坐在桌前翻看著閒書，不過耳機線並沒有插在播放器上，播放器連著功放，音樂在整個房間裡蕩漾，每個月清帳的時間是白宇最期待的，清賬後可以領到薪水也沒有和收賬相關的煩心事，他可以自由享受這寶貴的一個星期。平時他總會窩在房間裡安靜的看書，聽聽音樂，或者被隔壁店鋪的沙羅揪著耳朵拖出去陪她逛街。 

  


財叔可從來沒有敲門的習慣，直接把門拉開，“小子去買幾盒香去，關老爺沒煙抽了。” 

“哦~~”白宇拉長了音調應了一聲,抬頭一看溫度計，“室外38度，我下午去買吧？” 

“混小子，哪家做生意的下午供奉財神爺啊？” 

財叔說完就朝白宇的後頸用蒲扇拍了一下，財叔年輕時可是幫派的打手，這一扇子下去著實不輕。白皮膚頓時紅了一片，白宇慌忙捂著脖子從椅子上蹦了起來，忙不迭的跑下樓去。 

  


路過芷江的破舊店鋪時，白宇向裡面張望了一下，平時空蕩蕩的店裡居然出現了一個年輕女孩的身影，女孩表情兇狠，看起來不太好惹。又聽到了芷江的聲音， 

“妳殺了我吧！我就不該生妳這個白眼狼！” 

“妳把父親給我讀書的錢全部拿去給別的男人花，害得我被學校清退，現在又來怪我不養妳？妳看看我的手臂！都是你那些男人留下的燙傷啊！” 

緊接著是打砸東西的聲音，芷江在叫喊又像是在辱罵，一片混亂。 

  


他便忍不住推著車子湊了過去，女孩忽然抬頭看了一眼店外，白宇立刻一腳加速，自行車拐出了街道，白宇戴著耳機穿過街巷去了香燭店，店老闆也是財叔的舊相識，見了白宇總要拉著他絮絮叨叨聊很久，他每次都逃不開，只能耐著性子聽店老闆東拉西扯。 

“小白啊，你聽說沒有，芷江的女兒被學校開除了。”八卦消息總是在這條街傳的特別快。 

“啊？”白宇摘下耳機心不在焉的應道，說句實話他連芷江長什麼樣子都快要忘了，映像裡芷江總是髒兮兮的，店裡也是亂七八糟，只有墻上還掛著她當年在東京的歌劇團演出的一些照片，可她本人早已身材走樣，面容臃腫，完全看不出來和照片上光彩奪目的女人是同一個人。 

  


“誰知道呢，聽說啊也是不是個好孩子，上樑不正下樑歪嘛。” 

老闆娘搬著一盒東西從後面走出來接了句茬。 

“中華街地段這麼好，隨便開個店都可以掙錢，就沒見過她們母女倆那麼潦倒的。” 

“孩子也是受媽牽累嘛，本來成績特別好的，奈何當媽的不給孩子出頭，在學校裡被人欺負就不說了，還要被繼父毆打，可憐哦。也就比小白大兩、三歲吧？真慘。”老闆和老闆娘仍然在聊芷江的事。 

  


白宇立在一邊假裝在聽，他對這條街的每個人其實都沒什麼感情，發生了什麼他也並不關心。自己將來總有一天要離開這裡，離開這條逼仄的街道，跨過漫漫的海洋去遙遠的地方。眼前的所有牽連再多都沒什麼意義，老闆將香燭遞給他，他點頭說了聲謝謝付過錢后便立刻騎上自行車趕了回去。回去的路上又遇到了那個女孩，女孩拖著行李箱怒氣衝衝地和他擦肩而過，頭也不回的向中華街的牌坊走去。 

  


  


———京都 

  


京都的本宅是龍記憶最深刻的地方，他不知道母親是誰，也記不清父親的臉。記事起就只有祖父和一大群穿西裝的男人圍在身邊，男人們少爺長、少爺短的恭敬待他，任他調皮胡鬧都不敢干涉。祖父告訴他祖籍在海對岸的中國，將來等他長大就帶他回去看看祖母的墓。 

  


高中時，祖父病重不治離世，當時只有十七歲的龍一直跪坐在老人身邊，俯身將臉頰貼在祖父的耳邊默默陪著，直到再也聽不到老人的呼吸才悄悄的哭出聲來。大學畢業後，父親忽然出現了，龍只好將學士服和證書收起來，也換上了一成不變的黑色西裝，他終於知道了父親的身份，卻也不得不接受。 

  


拿到芷江的照片時，龍並沒有多驚訝。不過找到芷江的時候，他多少還是驚訝了些的，他們是在東京的一家通宵網咖裡發現的芷江，逼仄窄小的隔間裡放滿了東西，芷江抱著一張薄被踡縮著睡覺，露出的手臂和腿上面有不少的傷疤。角落里擺著吃過的餐盒，正在散發著一股奇怪的味道。龍皺著眉頭退了出去，疤面男人小聲問道 ，“大姐該不是嗑藥的那種吧？” 

  


“……神經病，她這個情況嗑得起藥嗎？”龍捂著鼻子說道，“抬出去，處理乾淨了帶回去。” 

  


芷江的一頭亂髪剪成了齊耳短髮，渾渾噩噩中已經被洗好了身體換好了衣服。旁邊的侍者本來拿了件無袖的黑色套裝給她，卻被她一把推開，最後還是選了件長振袖的素色和服，換好後她還不時將袖子向下拉扯，生怕遮蓋不住手臂上的傷痕。姐弟倆應該是頭一次見，兩人面面相覷，直到回了京都的本宅見了父親，兩人還是一句話都沒講。父親體況不佳，芷江便留在京都照顧父親起居，龍則回了東京。 

“我可以去東京麼？”芷江有一次給父親喂過藥後，低聲問道。 

“妳是個女孩子，東京的情況太危險了，妳不合適。”老人搖搖頭，閉著眼說道。 

“那……你叫我回來就只是為了侍奉湯藥？” 

“不然呢，妳一個女孩子家能做什麼，聽龍說了妳離開那個蠢女人以後自己在東京很辛苦，我把妳帶回來也是在保護妳。將來和財團的兒子結婚這不是很好的事嗎？” 

“可我是您的女兒，我為什麼不能像龍那樣……在東京……” 

芷江不死心的追問終於激怒了老人，老人的目光逐漸變得狠毒，“因為妳是女的！妳母親是個婊子！我帶妳回來也是念在這份血緣關係上，妳若再逼我我就讓他們立刻拖妳出去！” 

  


老人說話太急，猛烈的咳嗽起來。芷江慌忙跪著向前將手帕伸了過去，老人的目光像火鉤子一樣牢牢鎖在芷江身上，芷江大氣都不敢出，低下頭一言不發。 

  


芷江在京都的沉默最終讓她成為老人最信任的人，任何人要與老爺子見面都要先經過她，大量的情報她盡數掌握，東京的勢力已經很難左右她。龍知道芷江在和他對著幹，但是起初並不在意，老東西還活著，尚能牽制芷江 ，其他的老東西們也是自己一手推上去的，量誰都不敢吃芷江給的飯。龍勝券在握，他相信自己有足夠時間也有足夠人力去鏟掉芷江。 

  


  


———伏見 

  


沙羅的學校組織修學旅行，成績優秀的可以去參加四天三夜的伏見稻荷大社的合宿之旅，成績差的就只好參加補習班和補考。惠子因為發燒錯過了期末考試，只好留在學校參加補習準備補考。電話裡的沙羅一直嘻嘻哈哈跟她講現在車子走到了哪裡，正在爬山，停車了。大家在路邊合了影，天氣好熱啊之類的吐槽，惠子聽了心裡羨慕的簡直泛酸水。 

  


“我幫妳求一個符，保妳高分考過！”沙羅笑著說完掛斷了電話。 

  


伏見稻荷大社總是遊人如織，只是今年京都的天氣邪門了不少，熱的人簡直喘不過氣，遊人稀少。老師擔心學生們中暑， 便不允許學生們外出，沙羅可不管那些規定，悄悄從民宿的後門溜了出去。穿過千座鳥居她簡直要被曬暈過去，掙扎著爬上石階，好不容易看到奉納狐狸石像，眼前已經開始冒金星。恍惚間似乎看到寺前有個穿著長振袖和服的女人。 

  


再醒來時，發現自己在神社的陰涼處，旁邊坐著剛才恍惚看到的女人。女人的衣袖很長，嚴嚴實實的遮擋著手臂，隱約間卻也可以看到手臂上有傷痕，沙羅沒頭沒腦問了句， 

“妳手臂上的傷疼嗎？” 

“妳額頭上的傷是怎麼回事？” 

  


兩人同時發問，也都毫不客氣。沙羅摸了摸額頭說道，“天黑路滑，自己摔的。妳呢？” 

女人看了看自己的手臂，半晌說道，“做菜不小心，燙的。” 

  


女人起身後向她伸手，“好些沒有？” 

沙羅點點頭，伸手遞給了女人，女人將她拉起來，“頭還暈嗎？” 

“這麼熱天，妳自己在這裡做什麼？” 

沙羅拍了拍裙子上的塵土好奇的問道，女人抬頭看著高大的神社牌匾悠然說道，“這裡清靜。” 

“求神拜佛嗎？妳也信奉神明嗎？”沙羅像是開了話匣子沒完沒了的問。 

“我除了自己，誰都不信。”女人說完轉身拂袖便要走，沙羅喊住了對方， 

“這裡的平安符還是很靈鹽的，真的，我幫朋友求考學的符，要不順便也給妳求一個平安符吧。” 

  


女人的腳步停了下來，轉身笑著看著沙羅微笑了一下，“好。” 

  


兩人繞到神社後面的紀念品商店，女人才明白求符不過是來商店買一道符而已，可眼前這個丫頭似乎對這些篤信不疑，便跟了上去。沙羅向店家要了平安符和考學符，又要了一支筆，一邊低頭認真寫著惠子的名字一邊問道，“妳叫什麼名字？要說真名哦，不然不靈的。” 

  


“……芷江。”女人輕輕說了一句。 

  


  


—— 兔子洞 

  


沙羅接到了一個陌生電話，電話的另一側說是雜誌社的編輯，約她試鏡。她條件反射的摸了摸額頭，輕聲問道，“我……我額頭上有小小的……傷疤，可以嗎？” 

“完全不介意的，我們看過那本雜誌，妳年齡不大，但是表現力很優秀啊！非常期待妳能來現場。” 

  


愛麗絲看到了匆匆跑過的兔子先生，便起身追了上去。 

  


沙羅完全不知道對方的這些話已經對15個女孩說過一邊，她是最後一個。她醒來時發現自己在一處廢棄的樓里，她開始奔跑，不斷有人突然出現擋住她的去路，她憤怒又驚慌，只能四處躲藏，她給惠子打了電話，質問對方為何背叛。惠子一頭霧水，明明是她要自己給雜誌社寄送照片的啊，自己還非常認真地幫她寫了說明材料，居然換來了劈頭蓋臉的一頓臭罵。她憤怒的掛了電話。 

  


沙羅躲在一處黑暗的空間里，大氣不敢出，拿出手機給惠子發送著最後的求救電郵 。 

「救我」 

「求求你！救我！」 

腳步聲從遠處傳來，越走越近，“愛麗絲？妳在裡面吧？” 

「救我啊！求妳了！快報警啊！」 

門被推開，門外的男人眼鏡片反射著光芒，手裡的繩索發出沙沙的聲音，沙羅閉緊了雙眼。 

  


愛麗絲掉進了兔子洞，黑漆漆的兔子洞深不見底，她還在想這會通向哪裡？會不會來不及回家？姐姐還在岸邊等我，爸爸媽媽還在家等我回去吃晚飯……我不能在這裡耽擱太久啊。木香正在酒館里和男人調笑，昭夫早就從這家酒館悠閒走出來，摟著女人的肩去了別的酒館，沒有人等愛麗絲。 

  


  



	27. 坍缩

-27- 坍縮 

  


[BGM：Go Solo - Tom Rosenthal](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=425684928)

  


悶熱的午後，沙羅又來到財叔的店朝二樓大聲喊著給白宇起的外號，小白，白白，小章魚之類的喊個不停。財叔正在門口的藤椅上用蒲扇擋著臉乘涼，被吵醒後朝沙羅假裝發怒說道， 

“臭丫頭！大中午的鬼叫什麼啊？”說著就要拿蒲扇去打沙羅的腿。 

“啊……好疼哦！”沙羅跳著躲開卻又立刻湊到財叔身前，奪去了他的蒲扇給他扇著涼風問道， 

“小白呢？” 

“他出去了，一會兒回來。妳安靜一會兒吧，吵死了。” 

財叔閉著眼，一條腿搭在藤椅外面晃晃悠悠。沙羅拿起財叔放在肚子上的中文雜誌翻看了兩眼，密密麻麻的中文看得她眼睛酸痛，“漢字好難寫啊，密密麻麻的。” 

“傻丫頭，那是繁體字當然難認啦。”財叔懶洋洋的回應，“你去樓上等他吧，冰箱裡有西瓜和冰激凌。別吃壞肚子啊。” 

“哇！財叔你真好！”沙羅蹦蹦跳跳地去了廚房，抱著冰激凌和西瓜，又拿了兩把勺子跑去了樓上。 

  


白宇騎著自行車，從港口吹來的海風裹著溫熱的氣息，吹亂了他的黑髮，鼓起了他的白色T恤，捲進了他的腳踏板催著他前進，他喜歡騎著自行車在海港附近兜風，橫濱、神奈川、大阪，凡是靠海的城市他都喜歡。深藍色的海浪托舉著巨型貨輪和漁船，海浪輕柔的撫摸它們，將它們帶出海，送去遙遠的世界各地。白宇喜歡看那些色彩繽紛的貨船，他熱衷於觀察船身上的油漆標記，有英文，有中文，也有法文、德文，不同的語言表明了這艘貨輪的始發地。海鷗落在了岸邊的石柱上，拍打著被海水沾濕的翅膀，待羽毛晾乾，海鷗又撲棱棱的飛走了，白宇的目光隨著海鷗一起飛上了藍天，厚重的云壓在天際線，遠處還可以看到星星點點的貨船。貨船的遠方是其他國家的港口，白宇想著有一天，自己終可以離開這片逼仄的土地，回去出生的故土。海鷗盤旋在空中，嗚咽的鳴叫淹沒在海浪裡，手機響了起來。 

“小白！！！你去哪兒了怎麼還不回來啊。”沙羅的聲音充滿了不耐煩。 

“我在海邊。” 

"啊！我要海之家的炒麵！幫我買！！求你了幫我買！” 

“……好好好，我知道了，我去買就是啦。”白宇最怕沙羅和他撒嬌，連連答應。掛斷電話後，他又望了望那片廣闊的海，輕歎一聲調轉自行車沿著坂道騎了回去。 

  


  


  


  


芷江醒來時，發現自己手裡還拿著茶刷，原來自己在煮茶的時候不知不覺睡過去了。本宅深廣而幽靜，人卻不多，父親在宅子里修養，平日也只有醫生來上門問診，再無其他人來，最近幾個月父親也很少再叫她侍奉近前，卻也不允許她隨意走動。近乎隔絕的空間令她窒息，她起身將和服的下擺和衣袖打理好準備出去走走，去哪裡還沒想好，忽然想起了伏見稻荷大社，不如就去那裡吧。臨到門口又被攔了下來。 

“小姐，還未到五點，按照老爺吩咐您還不能出去。”一個男人鞠躬說道，芷江歎了口氣。 

“我胸口憋悶，想出去走走，放我出去吧。” 

“小姐，我們……真的不能放您走。”男人面露難色，說完腰鞠得更低了些，芷江站在原地愣怔了一會兒，從腰帶裡抽出了一把短刀比在了手臂上厲聲說道，“放我出去。” 

男人不敢再說話，卻也不能允許她出去。芷江將刀刃貼在皮膚上，順著手肘劃了下去，切口處湧出了鮮血，沾染了麻灰色的和服衣袖，又順著流淌了下去。芷江的眼神變得灰暗，周圍變得混亂，父親的手下們驚慌，紛亂。她將衣袖緊緊纏在手臂上轉身回了宅子。夜裡九點多，父親的輪椅被推進了茶室。芷江的手臂已經包扎好，正坐在茶室煮茶。 

“妳用刀割自己就能震懾我？”父親冷冷說道，芷江沉默的搖頭，喃喃說道，“我只是想出去散散心。” 

  


“我活著的一天，妳就休想。”老人惡狠狠地說著，“國有國法，家有家規，妳身為一個女人家，妄想著接管我的產業？休想，我活著，妳就要為我活一天。” 

“這是家麼？我不過是從一個火坑掉進另一個火坑罷了。”芷江反駁道。老人用眼神示意了身後的男人，男人走上前扯過芷江的衣領，用力的扇了芷江一個耳光。這一巴掌打的芷江眼前發暈，身子一歪趴在了鋪席上。 

”妳要是恨，就恨自己不是男人吧。”老人陰笑著說完，男人推著輪椅離開了茶室。 

離開吧，必須要離開啊。去死吧，混賬東西，所有的一切，都去死吧。 

芷江猛地抓起手裡的陶土茶器狠狠砸向了男人的後腦，又將短刀從男人後心口捅了進去，血從胸腔噴濺而出，男人倒了下去，老人又驚又憤，奈何自己四肢無法自如行動，正要大聲喊人，忽然咽喉處一涼，芷江抹了一把臉上的血污，將短刀比在了老人的喉管處。“老東西……你該死！” 

  


  


醫生和警車趕到時，發現地上躺著一個男人，手旁邊放著一把沾滿血漬的短刀，老人的胸口處有刀傷，正在失血。芷江驚恐的靠坐在一邊，雙手止不住的顫抖。沒人敢多問一句，匆忙將老人送上急救車，快速處理了現場。警视长走進了芷江鞠了一躬，問道， 

“我們定全力搶救。” 

芷江擦去了眼角的淚水，也鞠了一躬。老人雖然胸口受傷，也並無大礙，只是肺部受了影響，喉管也做了手術，說話會受到影響。老人的鼻子連著鼻飼管，心口處貼著各種檢測儀的貼片，但是精神已經恢復，芷江看望父親那天特意穿了黑色與紅色相見的長振袖和服。 

“想殺你可真難。”芷江說著在老人做過手術的地方狠狠按了一下，老人無法喊出聲， 只能痛苦的哼叫。芷江嘖嘖的搖頭，微笑著說道， 

“你在京都的全部早就已經在我手裡了，聽你話的人也就只有本宅的那些蠢貨。你還能怎麼樣？我是女的怎麼了，就該受你擺佈？老東西你給我聽好了，我和龍本可以和睦相處， 

但是因為你，我，要，他，死。” 

  


曾祖父的十三週年祭禮上，龍聽說芷江丟了“東西”，而警方似乎也跟著有了動靜。 

“妳手下的人丟了什麼東西？”龍見到芷江時，沒有任何寒暄直接開門見山，芷江的笑容僵了一下，隨後搖頭，“不是我的東西，是父親的。我正在幫他找。” 

“到底是什麼東西？”龍厭煩芷江的遮遮掩掩，有些惱怒的問道。 

“父親的真實。”芷江冷淡回應，目光陰冷無光，兩人相視一笑。龍點點頭，退了幾步， 

“自從知道妳的存在，他做什麼我都不會驚訝了。” 

“這東西關乎在場的所有人，來吊唁的那些議員，警察和醫生。每個人都在乎，除了你我。” 

  


  


  


沙羅從黑暗中醒來時，才看清周圍的人，他們的面孔很熟悉，卻又很陌生。他們穿著西裝圍坐在長桌前，自己則穿著一身白色浴衣被捆綁在檯面上，戴著口罩的廚師正在製作壽司，每做好一枚壽司便放在她的身體上，胸口、腹部、雙腿逐漸被冰涼的生魚片和滑膩的米糰覆蓋，圍坐的男人們彼此竊竊私語，一個老人坐在上席，優雅的舉起酒杯與眾人祝酒。沙羅的耳邊變得嘈雜，混亂，男人們舉起了手裡的雕花紅漆木筷伸向了她身體上的壽司。她驚慌的大喊，卻發現喉嚨被塞了濕毛巾，無法喊叫出聲。老人悠然端坐，並未動筷，只是沉默的看著這場畸形的盛宴。忽然門外闖入了幾十名黑色西裝的男人，手裡握著長刀，手起刀落，明晃晃的刀刃劃過眼前，斷肢殘臂掉在身邊，沙羅嚇得閉緊了雙眼，身下逐漸變得溫熱，有人死在桌前，脖頸處的血浸透了身下的衣裙。老人紋絲不動，端起酒杯一飲而盡。沙羅在人群中看到了那個眼鏡男人，正靠在門邊雙手揣在衣兜里。 

“死了嗎？嚇死了吧？”眼鏡男人走過來踢了她一腳，她嚇得身體僵硬，絲毫不敢動。 

老人微笑著讓人把沙羅從桌子上扶起來，又帶她下去更換衣服後又帶了上來。 

“害怕嗎？”老人一邊喝茶一邊問道，沙羅點頭又搖頭。 

“我的女兒不聽我的話，所以妳就跟著我，照顧我的起居和飲食，可以嗎？” 

“放我回去可以麼？”沙羅哭著哀求，“我對你來說什麼用都沒有，我又傻又蠢，什麼都不會！” 

“我不需要聰明人。妳的父母並不在意妳啊，回去幹什麼？莫非妳還有朋友念念不忘？那就一起帶來吧……” 

沙羅立刻收了聲，強忍著顫抖嚥下了淚水。 

“是嗎？妳還有捨不得的朋友？”老人又問了一遍，沙羅搖頭，目光也暗了下去，“我沒有朋友，我什麼都沒有。” 

  


  


芷江在老人的壽宴上見到沙羅時，下頜都要驚掉。沙羅像是個木偶一樣，眼神無光，行動僵硬，老人吩咐什麼，她便照做，端茶遞水，或表演自己並不熟悉的和歌，稚嫩的喉嚨唱出咿咿呀呀的曲調時，甚至有些刺耳。她在壽宴間隙拉住了沙羅的衣袖，質問她為何出現在這裡，沙羅卻已經忘了她，掙扎著要甩脫她。芷江怕她動作太大引起別人注意慌忙把她拖去了宅院深處。 

“妳怎麼在這裡？告訴我啊？！”芷江不依不饒的質問，逼的沙羅不斷後退。 

“我不知道……我不知道……”沙羅機械的搖頭，呆呆的回應。 

“仔細想想是誰帶妳來的？告訴我啊！” 

“他戴著眼鏡……身材很瘦……還有15個人，她們都被分給了其他人，不知道還活著沒有…” 

沙羅的混亂語言像是撕開了一個幽深罪惡的洞窟前的蛛網，幽深的洞窟里傳出怪物的低聲咆哮，令芷江背脊發冷。全國到處都在報少女失蹤的案件，正好16人。芷江將沙羅抱在懷裡安撫，低聲勸慰道， 

“妳能聯係上她們嗎？” 

“可以……我們有時可以見到……”沙羅低聲回應。 

“聽我說，把妳們見到的、聽到的都記錄下來然後給我，我救妳們出去。” 

沙羅灰暗的眼中重新亮起了光，有些不可置信的反復確認，芷江連連點頭。 

“相信我，我救妳們出去。” 

  


  


  


眼鏡男人背叛了老人，也背叛了芷江，卻嫁禍給了龍。 

他將十六個女孩拖去了東京灣，雖然人還活著，但在他看來不過是會喘氣的肉塊罷了。東京灣的走私船總在深夜靠岸，幾個男人將不停掙動哭喊的女孩裝進了尸袋，尸袋中的女孩不停地掙動，眼鏡男人朝著頭部的位置狠狠踩了一腳，尸袋不動了。男人扛起尸袋拋進了船艙，緊接著試下一個女孩。女孩們緊緊聚在一起，有的用牙嘶咬，有的用手使勁扯拽，磨破了皮都不在意，沙羅眼看著自己腳上的繩子被女孩們扯斷， 

“妳知道的最多，我們把所有的東西都交給妳！妳先走吧！” 

女孩們哭著推她離開。沙羅咬牙轉頭就往岸上狂奔而去，身上沾滿土和泥。凌晨的東京灣區一片死寂，只有靠岸整修的貨輪和三、四名巡港的工人，眼前突然出現一個髒兮兮都分不清是什麼的東西向他們跑來，嚇得他們就要往回跑，卻聽到那東西又哭又喊，才試探的轉身回去查看。沙羅顧不得說太多，扯著兩個人就往碼頭跑。刺眼的燈光照向了碼頭，男人們慌忙拉響馬達，驅船逃走。僥倖還有6個女孩沒有被裝船。工人們被這個場景嚇壞，一手提著照明燈，一手將女孩們拖起來往岸上拉，上了岸卻見到一眾黑色西裝的男人。沙羅絕望的閉眼跪了下去，黑暗再次降臨。 

  


  


龍只帶了白宇赴了芷江的約，其餘人都守在外面。芷江與他徹底決裂，二人被圍困在本宅裡，芷江拂袖躲在暗處，一群人圍了上來。龍將白宇護在身後，身上已落了一些細碎傷痕，周圍的人為難的說道， 

“少爺，您就認了吧……我們很為難……” 

“為難嗎？我看不出來你們為難啊！”龍啐了一口，抽起扎在一個人後背上的長刀橫在身前。忽然一聲槍響，子彈從人群後方射來，擦過白宇的臉頰，在龍的額頭處炸開了一朵血花，濺染在了白宇的臉上。白宇看清了開槍的人，鏡片反射著光芒，陰冷詭譎。龍倒了下去，血越流越多，白宇慌忙將人抱在懷裡。芷江也有些愣怔，她從沒想過用這種陰招。 

  


時間線開始坍縮，龍昏昏沉沉間聽到白宇喊自己，搖晃自己，可是眼前一片血紅，記憶逐漸抽離，明晃晃的燈光左右飄搖，暗影開始散去。有人把自己抱了起來……。突如其來的音樂吵醒了他，睜眼看看四周卻不是自己熟悉的樣子，東西很多，屋頂懸掛著老式吊扇，窗外的夕陽照了進來，溫暖的光穿過百葉窗的格擋被剪碎。額頭忽然傳來鈍痛，他抬手摸了到了额头上的绷带，怎么受了這麼重的傷麼？正要起身下地，眼前一花。財叔聽到樓上的動靜，抓著蒲扇奔了上來，拉開門一看發現龍坐在地上，茫然的看著四周。財叔把人扶起来问道，“你怎麼樣了？” 

“我還好，只是……”龍輕輕碰了碰自己額頭的傷口，問道，“我怎麼受傷的？” 

“你啊……”財叔想了一會兒，才說，“拍照時候沒看路，自己摔的。” 

白宇明確和他交代過，只要人醒了就好，過去的任何事都不要再提，哪怕是龍搖追問也就按照之前說好的騙他就好了。隨後又拿出了一本新的護照和其他的所有資料一併交託給了財叔。財叔翻開護照發現上面的照片已經更換，名字欄寫著“胡楊”，擔憂的問道， 

“你把這個身份給他，送他走了，你怎麼辦？” 

白宇深深地看了龍一眼，輕輕碰了碰龍的臉頰。 

  


“我留下來。” 

  



	28. 交换

-28- 交換  


  


“衹是……她聽說你回來了…便要想著先除掉你。那傢夥背叛了芷江，背叛了你父親。”  
  
白宇一邊說，一邊給龍添了杯茶。龍接過茶杯喝了一口，茶是溫的，很暖。 

  


“你喜歡大海吧？”龍端著必茶杯問了一句。  
  
白宇被龍突如其來的問題打斷，忽然沒了思緒。他總是不明白龍的問題究竟是什麼意思。龍放下茶杯，笑著說到，  
  
“我突然想起來……我在橫濱養傷時住的那個房間，牆上好像貼滿了大海的照片，是你拍的吧？不僅僅有大海，還有海鷗，貨船……很漂亮。”  
  
白宇不再說話，龍也不再說話，而是湊近他捧著臉頰輕輕吻他柔軟的唇，溫熱的吻平復了兩人的心跳和情緒，白宇閉上了眼。 

  


“我帶你回你出生的地方，回廣州，我們回去看海好不好？”  
  
龍說完後溫柔地看著他，耐心地等待回答。白宇望著對方眸子裡的自己，心上忽然泛上一陣酸楚，將人緊擁入懷。“好。怎樣都好。”  


  


高崎每天都要去醫院巡查一番，三個女孩人是醒了，但卻一直對與沙羅相關的事三緘其口。高崎倒是有耐心，每日定時出現在病房裡，什麼也不做，就打開電視跳轉至新聞節目，又將印著沙羅照片的報紙堆滿了病房，假裝自己在閱讀新聞不時發出啧啧聲。斗大的「惡魔」二字讓女孩們不敢直視。 

  


“妳們還是不打算說嘛？沙羅這丫頭一個人可能要撐不下去了哦。” 

  


女孩們互相傳遞眼色，高崎笑著說到，  
  
“本來想給妳們來個囚徒困境，但是妳們太可憐了，不忍心呀。那個眼鏡男對妳們到底做了什麼？妳們手裡的鑰匙都是誰給的？” 

  


“……是內田想的辦法。她將我們記錄下來的原始證據都轉存在u盤裏，對其中一部分做了拷貝為了混淆視聽。”  
  
一個女孩先開了口，另外兩個女孩點頭說道，  
  
“我們從來不以為自己可以活著出來，但是她尤其相信，她每次都會勸我們振作起來，會有人救我們…” 

  


“是這個女人嗎？指示沙羅做這些事的是這個芷江吧。”  
  
高崎將芷江的照片拿出來，三個女孩仔細看了很久，有的點頭有的搖頭。“她是那個眼鏡混蛋的老大吧……怎麼會救我們…”  
  
“可是我記得…是叫芷江啊……”一個女孩認真想著，語氣卻有些不確定。 

  


“那個眼鏡混蛋已經被緝拿歸案了，這傢夥屢次三番跳反，芷江定是要殺他的。不過呢，這傢夥自己也中了招。被人出賣還差點死在沙羅父親手裡。對了，她父親找了她很久哦，嗯…算是在找吧。” 

  


“……從來沒聼她提過關於父親的事。”女孩們對昭夫很陌生，從來沒有听沙羅提過自己的家人。她們聚在一起的時候不多，但還是可以自由交流的，女孩們的話題自由而多變，沙羅卻從來都是聽眾。大家好奇她的過去，她也衹是笑笑，“我什麼都沒有。”  
  
“父母、朋友都沒有嗎？”澤莎好奇的問她，沙羅沉默了一會兒，搖頭說道，“一個都沒有。” 

  


“好煩啊…那個傢夥看來也被蒙在鼓裡，已經徹底沒用了。沙羅這個丫頭到底在哪裡啊……我這個好脾氣都快要沒耐心了。總不至於真的要賭上我後半輩子的職業生涯去和那些老傢夥糾纏吧……”  
  
高崎靠在椅背上，歎了口氣。 

  


警視廳的警士長起初拒絕與高崎見面，高崎倒不在意，意料之中的事。周圍的警察正在一籌莫展時，高崎將隨身攜帶的資料拿了出來，找到有那位警士長的照片後拍了下來給對方發送了郵件過去。沒過一會兒，警士長黑著臉親自過來接待了高崎，並將人帶去了私人辦公室。 

  


“把那張照片給我刪掉……”警士長壓低音量，厲聲說道。高崎點頭，放著對方的面將手機上的照片扔進了垃圾箱裡又徹底清空。  
  
“當我是傻子嗎？底片呢！給我！”  
  
“抱歉，不在我這裡，我這裡也是複印好的照片啊。”高崎聳肩假裝無奈，警士長的臉氣的通紅。高崎卻不緊不慢的將資料架裡的照片逐個擺在了桌面上。  
  
“喏，當初分給你的是哪個女孩？”  
  
“你在說些什麼東西？！”  
  
“難道是男孩？我這裡也有記錄哦……”高崎說完就要抽另外的照片。 

  


“……澤莎…”警士長小聲說了一句，“田尻澤莎……”  
  
“哦……穿著內田制服死掉的那個。為什麼被殺？被你指示的嗎？”  
  
“沒有！我什麼都沒做！是他……”  
  
“哦……是誰呢？”  
  
警士長知道自己慌亂中多嘴了一句，立刻收聲不再說。高崎若有所思的點點頭，將照片翻了翻，指著京都西一署警士长的照片問道，“是他嗎？”  
  
警士長搖頭，高崎又翻了下一張照片，“是他嗎？京都府警部的本部長？”  
  
“不是……”警士長依舊搖頭，隨即立刻求饒說道，“我什麼都不知道，我對澤莎很好的。我從來沒有虐待過她！我祇有晚上見到她，其他的我一概不知道啊！” 

  


“……拜託……你是警員誒…卻和未成年少女發生這樣的關係還覺得自己有理？屍檢時顯示死者體表有多処骨折舊傷，還有多処骨挫傷，都是大約一年前至半年前的傷痕，哦，對了還有藥物濫用痕跡……總之，慘不忍睹。而這些就是你們這些老東西們的變態愛好造成的結果，你還敢說自己沒虐待她？”  
  
高崎冷淡的說完，警士長陰狠的抬起頭，  
  
“你別忘了，我還是警士長…你還在我手下。” 

  


“馬上就不是了哦。”  
  
高崎笑著說完，站起身将门打开後，警察蜂擁而進將警士長按在了地上，記者也跟著湧了進來，鏡頭對準了狼狽的警士長，閃光燈的“咔咔”聲響徹整個辦公室。沙羅的名聲下去了，警士長的醜聞再次屠版，如同扔向沉悶湖面的一顆炸雷，掀起了巨大的水花，民眾再次高潮。東京警視廳和地方警署的名聲一落千丈，不少人自发組織遊行在警署門口靜坐示威，起初兩方尚能平靜相處，但後來逐漸演變成了武力衝突。高崎在辦公室的轉椅上悠哉的靠著，手邊全部是最近的報紙，上面是警士長的狼狽照片，連篇的報導佔了好幾期的頭版。手機忽然響了起來。 

  


“高崎你是不是瘋了？你這樣是要把沙羅和惠子往絕路上逼！”白宇怒斥道。  
  
“誒？是嗎？我衹是在清理垃圾啊。這些傢夥是情報的最底層，什麼都不知道的雜魚。”  
  
“……對方會被激怒。”白宇稍微緩和了情緒。  
  
“他説沙羅之前服侍過老爺子，後來老傢夥把她轉給了東京警視廳總監。這個人我們可能不太方接觸哦……所以之後就需要你們出面了。”  
  
白宇懸著的心暫時落了下來，高崎的顧慮也是他的顧慮，雖說在底層黑白界線不是太模糊，但涉及到高層，仍舊是黑白分明。警視廳的總監他也不太方便直接接觸。他想到了一個人。  
  


  


芷江如期赴約，她從來都穿著和服，這次是一件棕褐色上綉朝雲松鶴紋樣的振袖和服。她坐下後將衣袖整理整齊才笑著説道，  
  
“我以為你被龍迷亂了心智，已經忘了我這個大姐。”  
  
“芷江姐…我有事求妳。” 

  


“兩年前，我誤會了龍和我要他的命這兩件事是分開的。就算不以沙羅她們為藉口我還是想要除掉他。”  
  
芷江一邊給自己斟茶一邊說著。 

  


“我們合作，我用沙羅和那些資料交換龍。”白宇一字一句認真說道，芷江的手停了一下，隨後笑著說道，“你憑什麼認為沙羅在我這兒的地位比得上龍在你心裡的地位？” 

  


“他的頭部受了重傷，記憶受到損害。他已經脫離這些很久了，完全不會對妳構成任何威脅。放過他吧。你們的父親已經死了，妳的報復意願已經實現了，沒有必要再讓龍受折磨了。” 

  


芷江看了他一會兒，歎了口氣，抬手伸向了白宇的臉頰，白宇條件反射的後退，卻被芷江的眼神牢牢盯著，不敢妄動。手指碰到了下頜，又輕輕覆蓋在了臉頰上，芷江的手涼而乾燥。  
  
“小白，我本來不打算同意的。但是龍也和我說過同樣的事，他甚至想起來了一些兩年前的事，雖然不多。他要用沙羅和資料換你。” 

  


白宇愣怔著，思路停止了轉動。芷江輕輕笑了，  
  
“可憐的你，可憐的我們。終究得不到愛，衹能互相傷害，我很累了。”  


  


龍的記憶在緩慢回復，白宇對此充滿擔憂，龍從來不聽他的勸告，總是隻身犯險。他擔憂，害怕卻又不忍阻攔，龍有權利知道所有的事。而在知道所有事之後，還是要救他。 

  


“你為什麼……”  
  
白宇只問的出這半句，就被龍按在了沙發裡吻住了嘴唇。  
  
“我不是善人……從頭到尾我做的所有事就衹是想帶你出去。那個丫頭怎麼樣我不在意，但是芷江在意。就像你怎樣她不在意，而我在意一樣。” 

  


白宇一忍再忍的情緒終於爆發，他將人拉近身前熱烈的親吻，擁抱。近乎粗暴的揪扯著對方的衣衫，與愛人親密相擁，緊密結合。龍撫摸他的臉頰，親吻他的額頭，一遍又一遍說著愛他，卻始終不夠。白宇心裡第一次覺得委屈，龍的愛令他泫然欲泣，濃烈的愛和思念吞噬著他，逐漸侵佔了他的全部，幸好對方回來了。 

  


手指划過背溝，又酥又痒，白宇忍不住絞緊身後，側過臉頰吻著龍的嘴唇和側頰。龍的雙手掐著他窄勁的腰一次次撞到最深處，白宇的雙臂幾乎要支撐不住，卻仍在不斷渴求。熱烈的喘息碾過兩人緊密貼合的唇，濃烈的情慾自身後緊密結合之處流淌全身。全部給你，我的全部都是你的，命都是你的。 

  


龍撞的有些狠了，白宇咬向龍的側頸，悶哼出了聲音，龍連忙收了力道抱緊了他。那天他和芷江分開的時候，外面下起了雨。芷江遞了把傘給他，忽然笑了， 

  


“我好像記得我們之前在橫濱見過吧，中華街。”  
  
“對。” 

  


“龍受了重傷也是被你藏在橫濱了吧？”  
  
“……是。”白宇謹慎的點頭。芷江望著灰濛濛的天，過了一會兒才說，  
  
“橫濱离東京並不遠，我要是真的想殺他，你把他在哪裡都沒用。我不過是自己鬥氣，和自己過去失敗的三十年鬥氣罷了。” 

  


雨聲越來越大，可天邊卻已經逐漸放晴，隱約可以看到彩虹。  


  



	29. 东京湾

-29- 東京灣  


  


惠子到學校的時候，周圍的同學紛紛圍了上來。課桌裏塞滿了大家送的千紙鶴和祈禱康復的小禮物。就連以前經常欺負自己的那幾個女生也留了紙條，寫著對不起和振作起來。惠子將雙柺立在桌邊，同學們扶著她坐下，和她聊了起來。一個女孩指著手機屏幕的新聞擔憂的問道，  
  
“妳不怕嗎？那是槍啊……”  
  
“怕呀…不過還好衹是打在腿上而已，嘿嘿。”  
  
“內田怎麼樣了？救下來了嗎？”  
  
“嗯嗯，救下來了。”  
  
惠子說完笑彎了眉眼。她盯著手機裡面龍的聯繫方式看了很久才點擊刪除。  
  


  


————三個月前———— 

  


高崎被調職的消息傳回了京都西一警署。警士長眉頭緊鎖，高崎是他派去東京警視廳的主力，沒成想還是被警務總監查到封禁了權利，警視廳這個盤根錯節，權利層層勾結的老巢比他想的要難搞。他迫不得已，衹能求助黑幫。和他見面的人，是白宇。 

  


“芷江姐是什麼意思？”警士長有些不確定的問道。  
  
“她同意。但是那個眼鏡要交給我們處置。”  
  
警士長不禁有這犯難，那個眼鏡男人所掌握的情報他本來打算留作為扳倒警視廳的一張底牌，實在是不願意叫出來。白宇將冷茶倒掉後說道，  
  
“那種廢物你留著也沒用，他敢背叛老傢夥和芷江，就更敢背叛你，不如送他上路。況且他這樣的亡命徒根本看不起你。高崎你不用管，你衹要按照我們說的做就好了，記住…”  
  
白宇伸手招他過去，警士長連忙湊上去，  
  
“你現在所有的一切都是我們給的，老實點。” 

  


高崎的職權被沒收，就連配槍也被上繳，百無聊賴的坐在辦公室裡翻看報紙。他倒不是沒想過這個結果，老狐狸嗅覺靈敏卻沉不住氣，底下人稍微一有動靜他就立刻發起了攻擊，倒是暴露無遺，大概是穩操勝券吧。不過，警務總監忘了芷江是個瘋子。 

  


從警視廳離開後，總監去了商場順便給妻子買了鮮花禮盒和禮物慶祝結婚紀念日。他的生活一絲不苟，結婚紀念日，家人們的生日他都爛熟於心，井井有條的準備禮物，一切像是流水線一樣穩健有序。就連在不同紀念日收到妻子的回禮表現出來的驚喜和感動，也能做到差異化，像是發條一般。 

  


龍正在給槍膛上子彈，拒接了惠子的電話，惠子卻將電話打到了白宇那裡，龍無奈的接過白宇遞過來的手機，張口就想發脾氣，“妳…有什麼事啊？” 

  


“我看新聞説高崎被調職了……到底怎麼了？是不是你們要準備行動了啊？我可以一起去嗎？” 

  


“………妳到底是神經大條還是沒腦子啊？拜託，可能會死人哦，妳去幹什麼，妳能做什麼？”  
  
龍說完就掛斷了電話，回應刻薄了些，只希望能夠駡醒那個傻丫頭。白宇聽到了他講電話的內容，小聲提醒道，“鑰匙在她身上。”  
  
“那破櫃子撬也撬得開！”  
  
龍有些生氣的回應了一句，白宇被他逗笑，  
  
“她可能不會聽話。”  


  


男人回到家發現家裡來了很多客人，都是妻子的朋友。眾人談笑聊天，好不熱鬧。男人放下禮物，卻發現孩子們還沒回來，妻子開心的与他擁抱，告訴他今天紀念日就孩子們送去了祖父祖母那裡不影響他們二人世界。眾人送上歡呼与喝彩，畫面像是廣告片一樣溫馨。男人的回應也完美的呈現出妻子想要的狀態，忽然手機響了起來。 

  


“抱歉，我接個電話。”男人輕輕推開妻子，拿起手機去了陽臺，將拉門關好後才接起來。 

  


“人在哪兒？”芷江冷冷問道。  
  
“誰？”  
  
“內田。還活著嗎？”  
  
“……你究竟是誰？”男人依舊冷靜，忽然電話對面傳來了熟悉的聲音，“爸爸？爸爸……你在哪兒啊？” 

  


“聽到了吧，你骯髒的基因產物在叫你爸爸，兩個死小鬼都在我手上。把沙羅給我。”芷江的聲音重新響起。男人的眉頭皺了一下，隨即恢復了平靜。芷江的衣服上沾了血跡，不過并不是她的。男人們從後備箱裏拖出一個泥濘的屍袋將其裝進了一隻巨大的鐵桶中，打開後一股濃烈血腥味飄了出來，中間是個血肉模糊的人，幾乎分辨不出。芷江將兩個孩子拖了過去，孩子們嚇得哭喊卻被她揪著頭髮，強逼著盯著那個屍袋看。  
  
“你們兩個給我看清楚，這些都是你們的父親所做的事。”  
  
芷江說著話，男人們已經推來攪拌好的混凝土泥漿，盡數倒進了鐵桶中。鐵通中的男人張開血盆大口嘶喊，也無濟於事。泥漿逐漸淹沒腹部，胸口，壓迫他的肺部和心臟，他再也發不出聲音，血淋淋的佇立在鐵桶中斷了气。蓋子蓋上并焊死後被幾個人推進了東京灣。 

  


惠子在家裡用過晚餐後，又挨到母親給弟弟洗了澡，和父親回房休息後。她才偷偷將鑰匙裝好後換了衣服出了家門。路上有幾次因為太害怕差點就要放棄，每經過一家便利店就要進去休息一下安穩一番情緒。她知道自己在做蠢事，可是她也知道如果不去，可能會後悔一輩子。眼看著距離東京站越來越近，她也越來越害怕。已經淩晨的時間，東京都車站一片寂寥。惠子猛吸一口氣，大踏步的就要進站去尋找寄存櫃，猛地被人一把拽了走。 

  


“啊！！混蛋！！放手！去死啊！混蛋！！”  
  
惠子嚇得大叫，手腳並用的推擋撕扯，見他不鬆手乾脆狠狠一口咬了下去。那人嘖了一聲，連忙鬆手摘了帽子怒道，  
  
“瘋了吧妳！還咬人？？大半夜的妳來這裡幹什麼？！”  
  
是高崎，惠子驚魂未定的拍著胸口，結結巴巴問道，“你…你不是……調職了嗎？怎麼在這兒？” 

  


“都說了調職而已啊，我想出現在哪裡都可以吧…倒是妳。他說的一點沒錯，妳大概也不知道什麼叫聽話吧……”  
  
高崎按了按被她咬破的手臂，惠子有些抱歉的湊過去認真的道了三次歉，又从隨身的包裡拿出了創可貼和噴霧，認真給他清理著紅腫和破損的傷口。 

  


“妳平時出門都在包裡裝這些嗎？”  
  
高崎看著低頭給自己噴藥的惠子，忍不住好奇的問道。  
  
“我是田徑社長跑隊的，平時訓練免不了要用，就習慣了。”  
  
高崎看了看惠子身上的裝扮，又是運動服和訓練鞋，和上次在秋葉原的裝扮幾乎一樣，每次衹要提到和沙羅相關的事，惠子都會認真的有些傻氣，像是做好了不成功便成仁的覺悟一樣，明明只是個小女孩而已，還是會被甜點吸引走全部注意力，還是會因為害怕而哭泣，只是個孩子而已。  
  
“聽好了，不準離開我身邊半步。”  
  
高崎囑咐道，惠子連連點頭。 

  


男人如時赴約，芷江的車也已經停穩。高崎守在外面，靜靜等待，惠子不時向裡面探望。站內的地下停車場曲折蜿蜒，光影細碎落在女孩的臉上，額頭正中的傷疤被一層薄薄的劉海微微遮擋若隱若現。手腳上仍捆紮著結實的束帶無法動彈。車子停穩，偌大的底層車庫顯得空曠寂寥，男人下車直接放了一槍。  
  
“滾出來！瘋女人！”  
  
芷江从柱子後面走了出來，男人冷笑一聲，  
  
“妳以為那些東西可以扳倒我？”  
  
芷江搖頭，男人不解正要質問，忽然眉心一熱，紅外的狙擊光點正停留在他眉心處。 

  


“我不關心那些東西。我就是想知道沙羅在哪裡。她在妳車上吧？還活著嗎？”芷江平靜而耐心的問了一句。 

  


“……還沒殺……”男人只說了一半，噗的一聲被射穿了眉心，重重摔倒在地，白宇和龍這邊已經收起了狙擊步槍下去與芷江會合。芷江已經從車裡將沙羅抱了出來，沙羅臉色蒼白，但生命體征都很穩定。白宇發現芷江的車裡空空蕩蕩，那兩個孩子早已不見蹤影，心裡一驚正要問，芷江主動說道，  
  
“兩個小鬼敲暈扔在碼頭了，明天會被人救回去。” 

  


“妳不打算問問他關於沙羅的事就殺了他？”  
  
龍坐在副駕座，望著後視鏡裡的芷江問道。 

  


“我是來找人的。人找到了確認平安，過去發生了什麼我都不在意。”  
  
芷江一邊回答，一邊用手帕擦拭去了沙羅額頭的汗，車子緩慢繞出地下停車庫時，芷江忽然說了一聲對不起，白宇愣了一下，險些踩了刹車，龍靠在座椅裡，閉目養神起來嘴角輕輕勾起笑著說了一句，  
  
“我也是來找人的，找到了確認他平安就行，別的也都忘了。” 

  


車子開出地面時，才發現已經被警視廳的警車包圍，都是各層級警務的人。  
  
“消息傳的可真快。”龍歎了口氣，白宇提醒了一句系好安全帶，身子俯低後一腳油門沖了出去。很快警車們追了上去。惠子和高崎剛从寄存櫃裡把東西拿到，忽聼站外警笛聲大作，喧鬧一片。惠子連忙追出去看，高崎一把將她扯回來，  
  
“回來！妳又幹什麼！”  
  
“外面怎麼了？他們找到沙羅了是嗎？”  
  
“應該是……現在我們立刻聯繫記者去東京灣！警視廳這次可是要來個大新聞了！” 

  


警車一路圍追堵截，車子屢次遭到刮蹭卻依舊能突破重圍。芷江指揮著白宇一路向東京灣沖去。  
  
“瘋了嗎？東京灣那邊是死路啊！”  
  
“聽我的！去東京灣，送他們一個大禮。” 

  


記者們早已扛著長槍短炮將附近圍了个水泄不通，有些甚至已經開始了直播適配。刺耳的制動聲響起，警車來不及刹住撞在了一起。高崎將那些有高級警務的照片已經提前派發給了記者，眼看著記者們舉著相機向警車越靠越近，車裡的警察也慌了神。  
  
“常務……怎…怎麼辦……，議員的照片他們也有……” 

  


“……瘋女人！！給我殺了她？還有那個內田！！”坐在後座的常務憤怒罵道。“還有記者……不能開槍啊…”  
  
“我說！給老子開槍！”常務一掌劈在前座的警察的後腦上。 

  


惠子眼看芷江他們從車裡下來，她看到了沙羅，立刻跑了過去。腳步越跑越快，眼眶中的淚水也越來越多。她從來沒想過有一天真的可以找到沙羅。槍口從紛亂的人群裡探了出來瞄向了被芷江抱著的沙羅，高崎注意到了異樣，朝著惠子大聲喊叫。 

  


流彈射傷了記者，也穿過了人群，惠子聽到了高崎的喊聲，閉眼撲在了沙羅身上。子彈打偏了，鑽進了她的右側小腿，先是一陣酥麻，隨後伴隨著皮膚的撕裂和筋膜的絞斷，子彈撞碎脛骨，鑽心的疼讓惠子跪了下去。高崎請求的支援感到現場，對方終於屈服。  


  


天亮了，太陽緩緩升起，橘紅色的陽光穿過薄霧灑了下來。惠子躺在地上，腿上的疼逐漸擴散全身。她大口吸氣，龍將自己的外套脫下捆在了她的小腿上，將她打橫抱了起來。惠子這才發現自己已經淚流滿面，抬手環著龍的肩不敢鬆手。  
  
“妳這丫頭怎麼回事？！……高崎都看不住妳嗎！？”  
  
龍的語氣很兇，惠子卻又哭又笑，把臉埋在他的頸側，這大概是她離他最近的一次，大概也是最後一次了。沙羅找到了，他的記憶回來了，也該離開了。 

  


沙羅放在櫃子裡的照片和u盤全部經由高崎遞給了檢方，案情公佈後整個社會一片譁然，警視廳內部幾乎大換血，議員們也多受牽連。動盪之後，各方開始收割利益。高崎憑著這幾件案子穩坐京都警務本部一把手。沙羅因為長期營養不良和脫水送進了醫院療養，惠子也在醫院療養右腿，高崎會經常來看她，每次都要故意和她鬥嘴，氣的她恨不得立刻下地追著人打一頓才能解氣。 

  


“妳打我可是襲警，別說我沒提醒妳。”  
  
高崎的語氣依舊輕飄飄。  
  
“……你天天過來就是為了惹我生氣。”  
  
惠子拿起枕頭扔向了他，脛骨受了不輕的傷，幾乎是不可逆的損傷，很可能以後都沒辦法回到訓練場地，她再也不能跑了，一想到這兒，眼眶又酸了起來？  
  
“在難過嗎？”高崎小聲問她。惠子擦了擦有些紅的眼睛搖頭否認，卻被他摟著肩擁在了身前，惠子有些愣怔。  
  
“妳可是敢為了沙羅擋子彈的人啊，芷江都不一定做得到，我都有點羡慕沙羅了。”高崎的聲音變得溫柔又平和，再沒有以往的玩世不恭。 

  


“……龍，和小白走了嗎？他們回中國了嗎？”惠子問道，高崎抬手捂著心口假裝受傷一樣誇張的說道，  
  
“痛痛痛……妳真是殘忍啊，面對我的告白無動於衷還打聽別的男人的事？居然還是兩個人？！心好痛！” 

  


“……你有病吧？你在告白個鬼啊？！”  
  
惠子沒忍住還是被他逗笑了。  
  


  



	30. 海鸟

-30- 海鸟 

  


＊快要完结了~所以咱们也就换成简体字啦~(•̀⌄•́)＊ 

  


[BGM： HOME - Bruno Bavota](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=480613454)

  


  


  


惠子拄着双拐向田径部提交了退部申请，她的腿需要疗养一年，已经赶不上全国大赛了，不如提前退部将名额空出来。部长看着她打了石膏的右腿拍着她的肩，向来木讷的部长也说得出 

“部里少了你这样的得力选手真是太可惜了。不过我们永远是朋友，记得有空回来看看我们。”这样的话。 

惠子笑着推开他，“太肉麻了！你们啊，要给我拿下冠军！” 

放学时很多同学帮她拿包一起送她到了校门，父亲已经在校门口等着她。转瞬一瞥看到了熟悉的身影，好像是沙罗。惠子连忙回头，却看到了一只停在校门上方的白色海鸟。海鸟？出现在东京？惠子有一瞬间的愣神，那白鸟展开双翼扑棱棱腾空飞起，消失在了喧嚣的都市里。她的生活回归了日常，除了经常收到高崎的骚扰电话，其他的一切都一如往常。 

“小鬼，有没有乖乖做复健？” 

“沙罗出院了哦，昭夫和木香来接她了。啊，还有芷江，三个人正在诊疗室外面对峙……” 

“诶……你怎么不理我啊？” 

惠子碍于父亲在身边，只听得高崎一个人自说自话。父亲一边开车一边听着女儿的动静，笑着问道，“我们惠子是不是谈了男朋友啊？” 

“啊？没有啊！爸你在想什么啊？”惠子立刻反驳。 

“哈哈哈，不愿意告诉爸爸也没关系，你有你的隐私嘛。晚上该让妈妈煮红豆饭了。” 

“说了没有啊……”惠子已经羞红了脸，对面的高崎则问道，“什么红豆饭？” 

“……”惠子已经懒得辩解。 

  


她在医院的时间，父母工作总是忙碌，经常是高崎来看她。每次来总会带些甜品和玩偶，护士起初以为高崎是她的哥哥，总要说“惠子的哥哥真是体贴啊”。惠子解释了两人的关系后，护士们一副了然于心的样子，第二天又变成了“惠子的男朋友真是体贴啊，警察男朋友真是浪漫啊”之类的说法。 

“你不要再耍我了……你明明就没有那个心思。”惠子看着高崎说道，高崎放下手里的东西笑着看她，问道， 

  


“你喜欢龙吗？” 

  


高崎看着惠子的表情愣怔了一下，随后红了眼眶，继而眼泪滚落下来。惠子本来不想哭，可是高崎一提到龙的名字，她就再也忍不住了，高崎总是猜得中她的心思，真是太讨厌了。一只温暖的手搭在了她的肩上，高崎温柔的安抚她，又给她擦去眼泪。 

“振作起来，你还有我。” 

  


  


  


  


  


一望无际的蓝映在眼前，海鸥穿过云层留下长长的痕迹，与航迹云交织在一起将天空分成了一块块琥珀糖。身下是飘摇的海，货船的汽笛声悠悠响起，吊扇吱呀呀的声音也混在其中。白宇睁开眼时，看到了熟悉的墙壁，书架还有蓝色的照片。暖橘色的阳光穿过百叶窗的间隔照在房间里，身上落下一道道金色的光。他回到了横滨。门外传来了脚步声，拉门被拉开后露出了财叔的半个身子，还端着碗筷，老人相比四年前似乎没什么变化，精神矍铄，嗓门洪亮。“臭小子醒了啊！” 

“我……我怎么来的？”白宇还有些混沌，挠挠头问道。 

  


“嚯，前天大半夜，那小子拖着你像鬼一样出现在我店门口，吓死我了。”财叔一边说，一边吃了一口碗里的菜，嚼了两下皱紧了眉头，“小胡这孩子做菜不行，可不如你。” 

  


白宇笑了一下，心想财叔可真是艺高人胆大，谁都敢使唤。财叔转身离开了门边，白宇定了定神才起身下楼。店里和四年前一样，一尘不染的关公供台，字迹龙飞凤舞的菜单和看板。阳光洒在门前，暖洋洋的，龙不在店里。“他呢？”白宇问了一句。 

“小胡出去帮我买东西了。”财叔躺在门口的藤椅上一边摇着蒲扇一边说。“唉，我可从来没想过你还会回来。不过估计你又快要走啦，你这次一走估计是不会回来喽。” 

  


白宇走过去搂了搂财叔的肩，老人瘦了一些。不多一会儿，龙提着西瓜还有别的东西一起回来，沉甸甸的两个袋子坠着他的手都勒出了红色印记。“这么多东西你跟我说在一家店就买的齐……我也是蠢，居然信了你的鬼话…”龙皱着眉头吐槽。 

  


“哎呀，我说过吗？对了，先把线香给我。” 

财叔从藤椅上一个猛子坐起身来，龙翻找了一会儿才找到递了过去。白宇这才注意到柜台里面的角落里供着一个女人的遗像。 

“芷江阿姨她什么时候走的？” 

财叔慢悠悠点燃线香吹灭了插在香炉里，双手合十拜了拜。“走了有两三年了吧……” 

  


  


中华街似乎哪里都没变，又似乎哪里都不一样。同样的店铺，不同的人。他们很多已经认不出来白宇，偶尔有认出来他的先是惊讶一番，而后才会寒暄两句。白宇和龙两个人乘着夜风，骑着自行车一路去了海边。 

“你居然会骑自行车？” 

白宇跟在龙的身后问道，龙的T恤被风鼓起，黑发迎风飘扬，龙转脸看了一眼，眉眼笑的弯弯。 

“我以前可是乖学生哦。” 

  


“这里你认得路吗？骑太快啦！” 

白宇眼看着龙离自己越来越远，也加快了速度。 

  


“这里的路我两年前就熟悉过了！” 

声音不甚清晰，白宇却听了个明白，猛地一按刹车停了下来，他望着龙逐渐消失的背影愣怔出神，心里却已如海浪一般汹涌澎湃。夜晚的海岸很平静，耳边只听得到海浪的声音，龙环着他的腰，贴在他身前温柔地吻他的眉眼，鼻梁和嘴唇。情到浓时，他将双臂环在龙的肩上收紧，将自己完全送到了对方的怀里。一阵轻微的笑声在耳边响起，龙咬了咬他的唇，贴着他的额头坏笑着调侃，“这么主动啊？” 

  


“……”白宇羞红了脸，龙体谅他脸皮薄，又在对方脸颊上亲了亲才分开，自己忽然也有些不好意思起来，白宇在自己面前乖巧听话的模样总让他觉得自己成了登徒子。 

  


“你的身份我已经差不多搞定了，不出意外的话下个月我们就可以走。对了，你现在还想回去吗？” 

龙转开了话题。 

“……我想和你在一起。” 

白宇鼓着勇气说道。龙愣怔了一下，半晌才长叹了一口气。“这个人情看来我得欠一辈子……” 

  


回到店里的时候，财叔已经休息了。两人蹑手蹑脚的上了楼回了房间。龙伸手摸了摸墙壁上已经有些旧的照片， 

“两年前我睁开眼看到的第一个东西，就是这些照片。全是大海……当时我还在想，同样的角度拍这么多张……这家伙有毛病吧……” 

  


“后来呢？”白宇靠在桌子边，笑着问他。龙走了过去，双手撑在白宇身体两侧的桌沿上，将人圈在身前，目光定定的看着对方， 

“后来我逐渐了解这个家伙的所有，他放在书架上的书中，中文书翻看的痕迹最多；衣柜里的衣服里最喜欢白色衣服；喜欢去的地方是海边，喜欢吃的食物是寿司和肉。性格有点别扭有点凶狠，却对我百依百顺，像小狗一样；偷偷拍下我的照片却不告诉我，一个人默默守了两年。我要是不回来找这家伙，他估计要自闭一辈子。为了我放弃自己的过去，放弃自己的愿望甘愿成为我，替我承受一切。什么都不告诉我，都要我自己去回忆，去想……” 

  


白宇听他慢悠悠说着，眼里泛着一层水光。龙温柔地擦拭去了他眼角的泪光，“幸好我想起来了，我爱这家伙。我爱你，小白。”兜兜转转，终于回到了彼此的怀抱，手指交缠，以吻封缄。 

  


  


  


  


  



	31. 若海-sp

\- 若海 

  


蜻蜓透明的翅上反射着琉璃一样的光，振翅欲飞的画面定格在了照片里。午后的阳光透过薄幔落在身上，白宇合上摄影集转头看向外面，可以看到远处波光粼粼的海。 

  


两年时间龙一跃成为了自由摄影师中的新秀，以胡杨的身份拿下不少奖项。不过龙似乎从来不在意这些，卧室里，客厅里任何角落都不到任何奖杯，而贴在卧室墙上的样片更多是大海、海鸟和海潮，一年四季，晨昏早晚，几乎是所有时刻的大海，明暗线一路连接，整面墙变成了海。 

  


龙看这些照片的时候在想什么？这两年都在想自己吗？白宇望着墙发呆。两人回到广州已经有两个多月，两个月前入境查验的时候白宇的心都提到了嗓子眼，所幸没出问题，龙紧紧攥着他的手不放开。 

  


他在日本待的太久，说中文时少不了带些口音，龙便会每天晚上耐心的帮他纠正，又会教他说一些简单的粤语。两人靠着肩坐在床边的地毯上，龙说一句，他跟着重复一句，教着教着两人最终总会拥抱在一起，温柔的亲吻彼此。汉字他倒是会写，不过写繁体字多一些，而且偏正体字，笔画苍劲有力，字形刚毅凌厉，龙总是笑着逗他，  
  
“你的字这么硬气，谁看了都得害怕。”  
  
白宇听了有些羞赧的挠头。  
  
“但是好看，我喜欢。” 

  


晚饭时，白宇问龙为什么会做摄影师。龙想了一会儿说道，  
  
“我回来以后每天都去海边转悠，不仅仅站在海边，而是走进海里去感受海浪。我总觉得我好像忘了什么人，情绪很暴躁，冰凉的海水会让我平静下来。大概是经常出现的缘故，一个采风的摄影师以为我想不开要寻死…” 

  


说到这儿，两人笑了起来。龙说道，  
  
“我怎么可能寻死？我这条命都是你拼了命救回来的，我必须好好活下去。”  
  
说完捧着白宇的脸颊吻了对方的唇。 

  


“一来二去我和那老爷子也熟悉了，逐渐走上了摄影这条路，我从摄影里找到了平静。记忆似乎也在逐渐回归，听到海浪声时，我脑中有时会闪过一些零碎的画面。说句实话，你送我离开时候给我收拾的那个箱子我之前一直没打开，有一次我打开后，里面除了有支票和卡之类的东西，还有你的照片…” 

  


白宇愣了一下，他不记得有放自己的照片进去。龙看出了他的疑虑，以为是对方忘记了，又详细描述道，  
  
“不是证件照，就是普通的生活照。你穿着白色T恤，腰上还系着深蓝色的围裙。对着镜头笑的眼睛都找不到了，看照片的背景里面有关公像，是你还在财叔那里的时候吧，十九岁？二十岁？” 

  


白宇这才想起来，那是财叔拍的照片。是他二十岁时财叔给他拍的。一路长大的过程中，除了出生证明上的婴儿照，这便是他的第二张照片。当时他在干什么呢？二十岁的自己在干什么呢？那时没有遇到龙，他还只是个普通的青年，每天清晨醒来都会先骑着自行车去海边用财叔的一台胶卷相机给大海拍一张照片，他喜欢胶卷相机独特的光感，他拍的大海总是清透的，鲜亮湛蓝的，如一个开朗爱笑的青年。然后再去水产市场帮财叔去买食材。每日如此，平静而又孤单的生活。 

  


二十岁那天，财叔一脸神秘的背着手走进店里悄悄递给了他一个盒子。他正在柜台后面帮财叔算账，随意伸手一接，没用力气。盒子居然有点重，差点掉下去。  
  
“什么啊这是？”白宇晃了晃盒子，里面没有声响，分量着实不轻。财叔眨眨眼，  
  
“回屋自己看去。我看你出生证明写着生日是今天，那顺便给你买个东西，毕竟你的成人礼也到了嘛。” 

  


白宇开心的扔了计算器抱着盒子就跑回了楼上，双手几乎颤抖的打开盒子，里面是一台新的胶卷相机。他忽然想给财叔和自己留个影纪念自己的二十岁。财叔不太习惯照相，摇头不想照，但是愿意帮他拍。白宇拗不过他，只好同意，可是他也紧张，怎么摆姿势都要被财叔说太僵硬啦！不放松呀！你在拍遗照吗小白？？白宇听了这句话没忍住笑出了声，财叔顺势按了快门。照片里温柔的阳光正从店外照进来，将白宇笼在光里，他的脸阳光而明媚。 

  


龙的伤恢复差不多以后，便准备从横滨回国。财叔按着白宇的嘱咐将所有东西给龙收拾好，又将那张照片放了进去。财叔什么都知道，白宇一开始在这里陪了龙几天，不眠不休的守在一边，静静陪着。财叔每次路过过道，总可以听到白宇似是抽泣一般的低语。 

“醒过来…”  
“…睡吧…”  
“你会记得我吗？”  
“还是忘了我吧…” 

矛盾而又痛苦。财叔盯着照片喃喃念叨，  
“老子今天就赌一把，赌你小子还算个男人，给老子记得回来找他。”  


  


白宇望着照片上的自己，陌生又熟悉。再抬眼看向对方时，泪水已经溢满。龙轻轻吻他的眼角，双眼一闭，泪便顺着滚落。龙心疼的吻去他脸上的泪痕，又去亲吻他的唇，白宇热情的回应，环着对方的脖颈将人带着一起躺了下去。 

  


四年前要是不遇到他，或许自己还会在中华街活着平凡的生活，为了那个遥遥无期的梦想孤独的生活着，最终大概会向生活妥协，认识一个女孩，恋爱、结婚，认识双方的家人，组建家庭，为财叔养老。婚后和妻子操持店里的生意，他们会做//爱，会吵架，会冷战，一定还会因为怀孕期间的琐碎事情彼此抱怨，但也许也会因为彼此的依靠而稍稍感动，最终自己所有的热情都被生活磨平。后来他们生了小孩，人生开启了另一个毫无波澜的旅程，送小孩上下学，辅导小孩功课，等待小孩长大再孤单的老去……无人知他心中的火，无人明他心中的梦。 

  


但是龙出现，带着不可一世的嚣张和专横闯了进来，白宇被他深深吸引，无可救药的爱上他，想要得到他却又想要成全他，但他不确定龙是不是真的明白自己的爱。亲吻和拥抱，龙从来都是游刃有余，再进一步，龙依旧面不改色。白宇开始猜疑，开始慌乱，他不确定，不敢问，孤独感再次吞噬他。 

  


送龙回横滨后，白宇恍惚了很久，东京湾的货船太多，并不是看海的好地方。可他不介意，他抑郁而暴躁，逐渐变得阴沉。过了几天，财叔给他发了信息。  
  
［平安离港，勿念。］ 

  


他再也没有忍住，哭了起来。他爱龙的一切，所以送他走，最终换来的是撕裂般的疼痛，他哭的像个孩子。偌大的港口只有一辆黑色轿车一直停到深夜。海浪开始翻涌，深夜的东京湾仍旧一片喧闹，海水变成了黑色，翻搅的浪头拍在港口的石基上，瞬间撞碎迸裂成无数晶亮的水花。白宇靠着车窗，泪痕尚未消失，他安慰自己，却苍白无力。爱不得，那就恨吧，这样就算他忘了自己，自己也会永远记得他。 

  


日日夜夜的蚀骨思念和深深的怨念最终让他成为了龙，带着对他的爱与恨，活成他的模样。 

  



End file.
